Daria on the Sideline
by dmsfanman
Summary: This story takes place a few months after Daria has returned to Lawndale after several years in New York City. Daria has settled into her new job and things are going well. That is things are going well until they are not. You will read about Daria's experiences over a crucial period of seven weeks. This story follows my first story, "Daria in the Ring."
1. Introduction

Introduction

In my first book – Daria in the Ring – we followed our favorite heroine through profound changes in her life which, among other things, brought her back to Lawndale. While it is not absolutely necessary to read the first book before reading this one it is useful.

"Daria on the Sideline" picks up a few months after she has returned to Lawndale. She is settled into her new job and things are going well. That is things are going well until they are not. You will read about Daria's experiences over a crucial period of seven weeks. The chapters each correspond to roughly a week. In those seven weeks she experiences, pain, love, humor, frustration, surprise, exhaustion, and even humility. Probably most surprising to her are both the number of people who care about her and the depth of their feelings.

Please note that there is artwork which goes with the story. In order to view the artwork – other than the cover art – you will need to click on my name and view my profile. In the profile I can use hyperlinks to show you the art. It is associated with the appropriate chapter.

On the technical side, "Daria in the Ring" was essentially a collection of short stories which fit together as chapters. "Daria on the Sideline" is definitely chapters. It needs to be read sequentially. As before, I have tried to stick to canon. Any deviation from canon is purely unintentional. Steve Galloway's pictures of the layout of the Morgendorffer home were very valuable (These can be found on Outpost Daria Reborn.) and are the basis of my assumptions about the house. Please note that in Daria's contacts with the real world I attempt to be as realistic as possible. Also, in case you are curious, creating a book like this is a six plus month undertaking. Once the basic story is written there is the whole process of editing. Editing includes not only making certain that the spelling and language are correct, but also ensuring that the timeline and references are consistent both internally and with canon and the first book. Editing and rewriting are in many ways bigger tasks than writing the story itself!

Finally, I would like to thank my readers and especially those who have chosen to "favorite" or "follow" my work. I am blessed to have family who are very literate and have helped me immensely. The artwork was created by a professional artist. I am humbled by those who "follow" and "favorite" my work. For you I strive to deliver the quality you expect.

Now come with me to Lawndale and find out what is up with our favorite heroine – Daria. I truly hope you enjoy reading this story.

dmsfanman

...

**_For this entire series please note:_**

_Disclaimer: Daria and all the characters of the show are the property of MTV and are used without expressed permission. This work is fan fiction and was created purely for the enjoyment of the author and those who choose to read it. This is not for sale and no income is to be derived from it._


	2. What About Daria?

**1\. What About Daria?**

**Wednesday Morning**

Daria liked a glass of wine with dinner or maybe a beer when sitting outside. Sometimes she would even order a mixed drink. Only a couple of times in her entire life had she had a hangover and that was back in college. On both occasions she woke up on the sofa in Jane's apartment. For that matter the party had been at Jane's apartment. This time it seemed different, though.

Mustering all the strength she could Daria opened her eyes. She was staring at the ceiling. But, this ceiling was not the ceiling in her bedroom at home or the one at her parent's house. This ceiling was a drop ceiling with florescent lights in it. What was going on? Despite being terribly near sighted, she recognized the angular face with the square chin, gray eyes, and sandy hair that was now leaning over her.

"Hello sweet love of mine," Tom said in a quiet voice. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see those big brown eyes looking at me again." Tom leaned over, moved a little of her auburn hair aside, and gently kissed her forehead. He then spent a moment looking at her oval face.

"Hey," Daria managed to say. Things were racing through her mind, but she barely had the strength to get the one word out. She paused for a minute and then said, "Where are we?"

"We're at Cedars of Lawndale Hospital. You were in a car accident yesterday and you were injured," Tom said.

"That explains why I feel like I was hit by a bus," Daria managed to say.

"Actually, it was an old pick-up truck," Tom replied.

Daria swallowed and then managed to say, "How bad is it?"

"Dr. Prasad just walked into the room. I'll let him tell you," Tom said.

Daria's heart raced as the face of a man with gray hair and a dark complexion came into Daria's field of view. This was obviously Dr. Prasad. Daria was just starting to notice that she couldn't move her head or much of anything else. She thought she could move the fingers on her right hand.

"Hello Dr. Sloane," Dr. Prasad said with a lilt in his accent that clearly indicated he was originally from somewhere in India. "I am Dr. Prasad. I'm your attending physician. You have had quite an accident. The good news is that I expect you to fully recover. It will take time, however. You need to heal and you will need some physical therapy. You are really very fortunate. That said, I want to go over your injuries with you. Is it alright if your husband is here while we discuss your medical condition?"

Ugh. He wants an answer, Daria thought. Once again she had to summon the strength to say something. She answered, "Yeah."

"Very well then," said Dr. Prasad. "On your left side you have a broken leg and a broken arm. Your leg was broken in three places, but they are simple fractures. Your leg has been set and is in an initial cast, which will make it impossible to walk. I expect you to be in a wheelchair for about three weeks. Then we will change the cast and you will get some therapy to help you start walking again. You were lucky in that it was not necessary to put metal rods or screws in to reconstruct your leg."

Dr. Prasad continued, "Your left forearm is in a cast. It was broken in two places, but again we were able to set it without rods or screws. I expect that you will be in the cast for six weeks. Right now you are wearing a hard neck brace to stabilize your neck. This is mostly to give the muscles time to heal without having to work to support your head. You do not have any injuries to your neck bones or spine. Other injuries include some small cracks in your pelvis. Those will heal with rest and staying off of your feet for a while. You are not currently pregnant and there should be no long lasting problems with childbearing."

Shifting her eyes to Tom Daria deadpanned very weakly, "Good. If I was pregnant, then I would want my money back from the pharmacy."

Tom smiled at his wife. He injected, "That's a good one, Daria."

Dr. Prasad went on, "You are very lucky. All of the airbags deployed properly and I am certain that is what saved your life. Unfortunately, airbags are not soft like pillows. The driver's side airbag broke your nose and blackened your eyes. You also have some additional bruises and scuff marks on your face. Your nose has been set and it won't change shape. The side airbags have left some bruises on your left arm and torso. Luckily there was no damage to your internal organs."

Dr. Prasad finished by saying, "Everything will heal in time. In that way you are a very fortunate young woman. The trauma team here is very good and they did an excellent job with you. I have kept you sedated and you are receiving pain medication through your drip. I expect to continue that for another day. Then, we will wean you off it and give you oral painkillers. You should be ready to be discharged in three days. Just so that you know, I have taken you off of all other medications. You will only be taking what I prescribe for the next six weeks. If you have any questions, then just let me know. I will be back in the morning when I do my rounds." With that Dr. Prasad turned and left the room.

Daria was sure that she had questions. However, she was too tired to ask. After Dr. Prasad left Daria managed to say to Tom, "Talk to me about what happened. I don't remember anything."

Tom began telling his wife the story of the accident. "Don't try to force yourself to remember anything right now. The doctors have said that it is normal not to remember an accident. You were driving to the university yesterday morning when a guy who was both drunk and high ran a stop sign and hit you broadside just at the front of the driver's side door. Luckily, the car absorbed most of the energy of the crash, but there was still enough to injure you. The other driver was not wearing a seatbelt. He hit the windshield and as the vehicles were sliding he was ejected from the truck. His head hit the curb and he died at the scene. My Dad's personal attorney is dealing with the guy's insurance company and the police."

"Wow. Too bad the guy died," Daria managed to say.

Tom stared at her a moment. Her straight nose with the slight upturn at the bottom was all swollen now. He tried to lighten the mood by saying, "I'm just glad that you will heal completely. Right now my poor wife looks like a raccoon that has had an unfortunate encounter with a baseball bat!"

"Thanks for the complement," Daria said.

"You are the one that looks at things in the cold light of reality!" Tom said with a playful note in his voice.

Daria smiled at him.

Daria's smile really lifted Tom's heart and mood. "When you are discharged we will take you to your parents' place. For about three weeks their dining room will be your bedroom. Your Dad and I will rearrange the furniture. Also, you will have a wheelchair, power chair, and a private nurse."

Daria didn't say anything. She just drifted back off to sleep.

...

**Thursday Afternoon**

Daria opened her eyes and found herself more or less sitting up in bed. The head of the bed had clearly been raised. Dr Prasad had said that he wanted her to sit up and try to interact with the people around her. It was mid-day. The man sitting in the room with her – tall, thin, brown hair (now about half gray), kind of a rectangular face, and seemingly a bundle of nerves – was clearly her father.

"Hey kiddo," her dad said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit broadside by a pick-up truck," Daria replied in her characteristic total deadpan voice.

"Well, I guess that is reasonable, since you were," he replied.

"What time is it and what day is it? I've completely lost track since the accident," Daria asked her father.

"Let's see, it is one in the afternoon and this is Thursday. Your accident was on Tuesday," he said.

"No wonder I am feeling a bit hungry. I literally haven't eaten in over two days! Do they feed the patients around here or simply hope they don't starve to death before being released? Also, where are my glasses?"

Jake Morgendorffer got up and said, "Your gIasses pretty well got destroyed in the accident. I am fairly certain that Tom has them. I'll go out to the nurse's station and see what we can get for you." He walked out of the room.

Daria found that the neck brace was really confining. Of course, she knew that it was supposed to be confining. She couldn't move her head side to side. She was stuck looking forward. Without her glasses the world was pretty fuzzy anyway. She lifted her right hand and held it in front of her face. It seemed to work alright. Next she held up her left hand. She could certainly see the cast on her left forearm. Next she wiggled the toes on her right leg. She could feel that and she could move her leg, though she didn't try to do that much. Her left leg was another matter. She could wiggle her toes, which hurt. She could move a little at the hip, which hurt. It hurt when she tried to move her hips. That was probably due to the pelvic fractures.

The nurse came in followed by Jake. She said very cheerily, "I'm glad to hear that you have an appetite Mrs. Sloane! Would you like some ice cream? We have a freezer with ice cream right here on the floor."

"Sure," Daria said. "Also, when am I supposed to get my next pain medication? I'm feeling pretty sore right now."

"First have something to eat and then I will bring you a pain pill. You got your last pain meds through the drip this morning. Dr. Prasad has prescribed an oral painkiller for you. But, it is best not to take it on an empty stomach. I see I need to change your bag as well," the nurse said.

"Gee, my IV bag looks pretty full," Daria said. Her IV tree was one of the few things she could actually see.

"Oh no, not that one. I'm going to change the one your catheter empties into!" the nurse said.

"Well, I guess I now know why I don't have the urge to pee," Daria said. "It also explains why other areas are sore. I kind of doubted that anything hit me there."

"Eeew," Jake said and took this opportunity to check out the ceiling for any discolored tiles while the nurse did her work and went off to get Daria's ice cream.

…...

Daria was sitting up and awake. It was six in the evening and when she saw Tom came through the door to her room. Even without glasses she easily recognized his five foot ten inch frame and gait. He walked up to her bed, kissed her on the forehead, gently stroked his wife's thick auburn hair, and said enthusiastically, "Good evening sweet love of mine. How are you feeling this evening?"

"Like I was hit by a truck," Daria responded.

"Well, you were hit by a truck," Tom said.

"So now that I am awake and not in total agony, tell me more about what happened and what happens next," Daria asked. "Oh, my dad showed me the flowers from the English Department, so I am guessing someone has called Jerry," Daria added. Dr. Jerry Culbertson was the chair of the department.

"I called him," Tom said as he sat down in a chair at the right side of Daria's bed in a place where she could see him easily. He held her right hand and said, "Well, you know that you were broadsided by a pickup and that the other driver was killed in the accident. The Fire Department had to use the "Jaws of Life" to pry you out of the car. You were conscious and in pain when the ambulance brought you here to the emergency room. They were concerned about you going into shock. Fortunately, your phone had my number with ICE [auth., In Case of Emergency] in front of it, so they called me at work and I came right over. You were in serious but stable condition when I arrived. I did see you and you were an absolute mess."

"So much for you thinking of me as your 'hot' wife," Daria said with her usual sarcastic note.

"What would I do without your smart mouth? You are beautiful my love - no matter what. But this time you were covered in blood, bruised, swollen, and broken. It was all I could do to not scream, weep, and vomit all at the same time," Tom said. "I met with the doctor, signed papers, and then they took you for x-rays and into the operating room. You were almost one big ice pack at that point. They put you under to set your bones, nose, and put in the catheter. They also cleaned you up."

Tom went on, "The good news is that they did not have to do surgery to fix you. You also didn't have cuts that required stitches. You were battered, but there were no severe injuries."

"Gee, it's good to know lying here that I am not severely injured, though you could have fooled me," Daria said. "What about my classes? We are a third of the way into the semester! What about the car?"

Angier and Kay Sloane, Tom's parents, walked into the room just as Daria was asking about her classes and the car. Kay tried to suppress a gasp when she saw Daria.

"Hi Daria, how are you feeling?" they said almost in unison.

Recognizing the voices of her in-laws Daria responded, "Kind of like I have been hit by a truck. I think that the worst thing at the moment is that with this brace on my neck I can't turn my head. The only way I can see you is if you stand in my field of vision."

Angier came into Daria's field of view. He was the same height as Tom and a similar angular face, but his hair was jet black, which may have meant he used something to color it. He said, "Well, you were hit by a truck. Go on Tom. Sorry to interrupt. Mom and I will grab chairs and sit down while you finish your conversation." They sat down at the foot of the bed. Looking at her mother-in-law Daria could just make out that she was average height, had a great figure, short hair brown hair with no gray, an oval face and a distinct chin. Daria wished she had her glasses.

Tom went on, "I spoke with Dr. Culbertson the day of the accident. He is having other professors cover your classes for the time being. We will talk again once you are settled in at your parents. He is aware that you may have at least a six week recovery time."

Angier said, "Sorry to butt in, but I just want to be sure that you are aware that all you need to concentrate on is getting well. The university is aware that they will be dealing with the Sloane family attorneys. This is especially true if their Human Resources Department should try to do anything that is not in your interest. They are also handling the police, the other driver's insurance company, and his estate if necessary."

Tom went on, "Thanks Dad. As for the car, it has been towed to Lawndale Motor Group's body shop."

"So Upchuck has my car," Daria said, referring to Charles Ruttheimer III whom she had known since high school.

Tom continued, "Yes. When he found out about the accident he went and looked at the car himself. He gave me a call and said that in his experience the insurance company will most likely total the vehicle. He also said that he and Andrea would be praying for your full recovery."

"It's good to know that things are being taken care of," Daria said. Turning her eyes to Angier and Kay she said, "I appreciate the visit, too. Sorry to be a party pooper, but with all the meds they are giving me I think I am about to fall asleep. Why don't you three go to dinner and come back in about an hour and a half. That will give me time to sleep a bit and then we can try to visit. Also, Tom, I expect you to go home tonight and sleep in our bed. I appreciate the fact that you have spent the nights since the accident in the recliner here, but you need to get a good night's sleep. I will be fine. Now go eat your dinner and I will see you in a little while."

Daria closed her eyes and fell immediately asleep. Tom and his parents left the room closing the door behind them. Together they went to the hospital cafeteria, got some food, and sat down at a table.

With tears welling in her eyes Kay said, "Oh my goodness Daria looks awful! The bruises around her eyes, the scrapes on her face, the casts, and that neck brace just look terrible. I feel so sorry for the poor dear. I'm just glad she wasn't more severely injured."

"The good news, Mom, is that she will fully recover. It will just take a while," Tom said reassuringly. "Thanks again, Dad, for getting our attorneys right on this."

"Not a problem, son. I don't trust human resource departments to do the right thing, ever. It is always best to make it clear to potential adversaries that there is a solid legal team. Especially when you have to deal with the police or an agency of the government, then you never want to go in without your legal team," Angier said. "You never know how they might want to twist things. By the way, if the police want to talk to Daria, make certain that either her mother is there or one of our people. Until then she should simply respond 'I don't remember,' which from what you have told us is true at this time. She has the right to legal counsel and to refuse to cooperate with the authorities."

After finishing their meal Angier, Kay, and Tom took a walk around the grounds of the hospital. That killed some more time. Then they went back up to Daria's room. She was still asleep when they quietly walked in and sat down.

Daria opened her eyes. She could see shapes in the dim light. One was clearly Tom. She said, "Hi. I think I will be awake for a while. This is the first time I have woken up and feel that I am not in a fog."

They sat and talked about the dinner conversation. After about a half hour Angier and Kay left.

Daria turned to Tom and said, "You wouldn't believe what they did while I was trying to rest."

"Try me," Tom said.

"I wish I could, but that will have to wait a few weeks." She gave Tom a half smirk. Then with distinct irritation in her voice Daria said, "No, they came in here and woke me up to give me a pregnancy test! Now unless you and I are just in here going wild or someone is sneaking in while I am asleep and having their way with me I think I can be pretty certain I'm not pregnant! Afterall, they did a pregnancy test on me in the emergency room for goodness sake!"

"I think that ranks up there with waking you up to take your sleeping pill," Tom said.

"It is hard enough to get some rest around here, especially in the daytime," Daria stated. "There is the cleaning crew coming through and the vampires wanting blood. And that is not even including the nurse coming in to check my vital signs. I can't wait to get out of here so that I can get some rest! Obviously, the hospital is not somewhere you want to go to get some rest."

"It sounds like you are feeling better, love," Tom said.

"I think it is switching to oral pain meds and not the stuff in my drip," Daria said.

In through the door came Daria's mother. Helen was average height with round face and shoulder length brown hair that had a distinctive streak of gray on her right side. She was wearing her signature suit and pearl necklace. She walked in with Jodi Landon. Jodi had graduated from high school with Daria and was one of the few African-Americans in the school. Helen came over and kissed the top of her daughter's head and said, "How are you feeling this evening?"

"Better Mom. Is that Jodi with you?" Daria asked. "Jodi, Tom will tell you where to sit or stand so that I can see you. I can't move my neck yet, so my field of vision is kind of limited."

Helen stepped out of Daria's field of vision. Jodi took her place. Jodi stood close enough that she could see Jodi's face and high hairline. Her figure was as great as ever.

"Hi Daria," Jodi said. "I'm glad you are feeling better. I saw the coverage of the accident on the news. I called your Mom and she told me you were here. She told me you were battered, but OK. This is sure a lot different than the last time I visited you here."

"That is true. Last time we were in high school and I looked like a lobster from a rash instead of a raccoon from a broken nose, though nobody has brought me a mirror to see exactly how I look."

The two women talked for about ten minutes and then Jodi had to go. Before leaving Jodi said, "By the way, I told Tom to call me two days before you go back to your place. I will have Cleaning Crew make certain that your home is sparkling for your return." Cleaning Crew was Jodi's company.

"Thank you, Jodi. You don't have to do that," Daria said.

"You have always been a friend to me Daria. I want to do this for you. Now get some rest and get better. I will try to stop by while you are at your parent's place. Bye Tom. Bye Mrs. Morgendorffer," Jodi said as she turned and left the room.

As Jodi was walking out of the room Charles Ruttheimer III came walking in. With him was his wife Andrea. "Hi Daria," Charles – the thin ginger colored man better known as Upchuck in high school – said. "We were really sorry to hear about your accident."

Andrea was stockier and not that much taller than Daria. She had blond highlighted hair, a very round face, pronounced chin, and a small diamond stud in the left side of her nose. She asked, "Can I hold your hand Daria? I understand how you don't like to be touched by just anybody. I am the same way. But, if it is OK, then it helps me be more empathetic."

"Sure. OK. But please just my right hand. It isn't part of a broken limb." Daria lifted her right hand. Andrea took it, held it in her right hand and stroked it with her left hand.

Andrea said, "We think the Lord was really looking out for you. We are sorry you got injured, but we were overjoyed when Tom told us that you are expected to recover completely. Given what the car looks like it is a miracle that you are still with us. We've prayed for you every day since we found out about the accident."

"Thank you," Daria said. She actually felt herself relax and feel better as Andrea continued to stroke her hand.

Charles asked, "Daria, did you really like that car?"

"Actually I did. It was quiet, smooth, got amazing fuel economy, and saved my life when I needed it," Daria responded. "I really liked the interior, too. The seats were comfortable and it was attractive."

"Well, I just want you to know that when it comes time to replace your car, then I will find one exactly like it on my lot or another dealer's. If it is somewhere else, then I will bring it here to Lawndale for you at no charge. It's not much, but it is something I can do," Charles said.

"Thanks," Daria responded.

Andrea tenderly set Daria's hand down next to her on the bed and said, "Well, we don't want to wear you out, but we just wanted you to know that you and Tom are in our prayers. You are never alone Daria. Ask the Lord for help and he will answer your prayer. Now get some rest and we will visit you again while you are at your parents' house." And with that Charles and Andrea left the room.

"Isn't it nice that people are coming to see you? See, you have friends here in your hometown," Helen said smiling at Daria.

"Well, so far this evening I seem to have had my house cleaned and soul saved! Now I just need a lottery official to come in and tell me I've won,' Daria stated.

Helen looked at her daughter and said in a very serious tone, "Don't be quite so cynical about everything, Daria. Not only do you have the goodwill of your friends, which is something special in and of itself, but as you get older there are spiritual questions you will need to answer. Was your survival good engineering or divine intervention? I do not know. All I know is that my eldest daughter, who I love deeply, is still with me. If God saved you, then I am thankful to Him for it."

"OK Mom," Dara said. "Tom, could you get me some water and a straw? Thanks."

Tom got Daria her drink. As she was drinking Brittany came in the door. She stopped looked at Daria and squeaked, "Oh my goodness Daria! Your poor face! You weren't the prettiest girl before, but now look at you all black and blue and scabby! Eeew. You look like you've been run over by a truck! I would hardly recognize you if it wasn't for your hair! Do you remember what happened?"

Daria responded in total deadpan. "Thanks Brittany. It's good to see you, too. And I was hit by a truck, just not run over. And no, I have no memory of the accident. How are things at the university?" She thought to herself what a contrast this was over Andrea. Well, at least Andrea had a brain.

"Well, everybody is wondering how you are. They saw your wreck on the news and in the paper. Do you know when you will come back?" Brittany asked.

"That will be for the doctor to decide," Daria answered. She was starting to wonder how long Brittany would stay. She asked Brittany, "So who is watching your daughter this evening?"

"Oh, my stepmother, Ashley Amber, is watching her. She is so helpful," Brittany said.

Helen stepped in at this point and said to Brittany, "Thank you so much for coming. But, I can tell that Daria is getting really tired. You are her third visitor this evening. It might be best if you and I head out and let Tom say goodnight to Daria. Then she can get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day for her. She might even get to leave the hospital!" Helen walked over and gave Daria a kiss on the top of her head and then walked with Brittany out the door.

Tom walked over and gently kissed his wife on her lips. "This has certainly been an interesting evening. I know Brittany is dumb, but she did mean well."

"And I thought I was being really good not being mean to her," Daria responded. "The truth is that I am really tired and I want to sleep. I also want you to go home and sleep. You need it. I love you and appreciate you staying with me. It is because I love you that I want you to get a good night's sleep. They will take at least adequate care of me here."

"It won't be the same in the bed without you," Tom said. "I'll miss you while I sleep. Maybe when you move to your parent's place I should move into the guest room. At least we will be in the same house. Maybe I should put an air mattress in the dining room and sleep on it so that we can at least sleep together in the same room. I love you Daria."

"I know, Tom. I know. I love you too. Now go home. That is what your loving wife wants. Come back and join me for breakfast if you want to. The inmates get fed about seven thirty in this joint," Daria said with a playful note in her voice. "Oh, one more thing. Send the nurse in with my sleeping pill and pain pill. I don't want to be woken out of a sound sleep for either."

"OK my love. I will see you for breakfast,' Tom kissed his wife again and headed out the door. He sent the nurse in with Daria's medications.

Feeling more comfortable and sleepy Daria drifted off thinking that there were actually people who liked her here in Lawndale. Some things just amazed her.

...

**Late Friday Afternoon**

It had been a busy day for Daria. After breakfast Dr. Prasad had stopped in while on his rounds. He had ordered a new neck brace for Daria. This one was soft and allowed her to move her head side to side. It was sure more comfortable than the previous one. He had also ordered the nursing staff to get Daria out of bed during the day and into a wheelchair. They would also remove the catheter. If over the course of the day she could maneuver in the wheelchair and use the bathroom – with assistance – then he would consider discharging her.

The day had gone well. It did hurt moving from the bed to the wheelchair. That was probably due to the cracks in her pelvis. Using the bathroom was no picnic either. It was bad enough that people were handling her when she got in and out of the wheelchair. It really made Daria uncomfortable having the nurse help her in the bathroom. Nothing like having someone hold your left leg while you go! That wasn't even the worst part. Oh well, Daria thought to herself, just another of life's humiliations. This too will pass.

Daria was sitting in the wheelchair when Tom walked into the room and said, "Good evening sweet love of mine! What's going on in that beautiful mind this evening?"

"Other than a feeling of demeaning helplessness it has been pretty much a blank. I don't seem to have much ability for any depth of thought. It is just too taxing. We moved today from the really strong painkillers to a prescription version of the stuff I take for a headache. So far it is working well and at the most I am just slightly uncomfortable. Well, physically anyway. There is still the whole demeaning part."

Tom leaned over and kissed Daria. He said, "I have a special surprise for you this evening!"

"I hope not a surprise like the one you get when they pull out a catheter," Daria said with her total deadpan voice.

"No," Tom said. He walked back over to the door and said to someone in the hall, "Burt, will you come in please?"

A heavy man in a lab coat walked into Daria's room. Tom said, "I have for my lovely wife a brand new pair of glasses! Burt is an optician and he will fit them to you."

Burt said to Daria, "Good evening Dr. Sloane. I heard about your accident on the news. I am glad to see that you are recovering well. Your husband says that you are anxious to be able to see the world around you again, so I thought I would just come over and make sure that your new glasses fit you properly."

"Thank you for coming. I am looking forward to being able to see something other than blurry blobs running around my room." Daria remarked.

Burt pulled up a chair and sat next to Daria. He went about the business of fitting the glasses to her face. The glasses had wire frames and were very close in shape to the ones that were ruined in the accident. Burt was very careful to touch the bruised areas as little as possible. When he was done he asked, "So, how do they feel on your face?"

"Not bad. They do make my nose a little sore, though," Daria said.

"That is probably due to the bruising and swelling. Do they pinch or is it just the pressure from their weight?" Burt asked.

"I think it is just the pressure. They do not seem to be pinching me."

"Then I think we are all set. If you find after a couple of weeks that they feel too loose, then we can see about adjusting them again. I hope you have a good evening and can go home soon," Burt said as he got up.

"Thank you for coming," Daria said.

"You are most welcome Dr. Sloane. I wish you all the best as you heal," With that Burt turned and left the room.

"Thank you Tom for arranging this. It is really nice to be able to see again," Daria said.

...

**Saturday Morning**

Tom came for breakfast and started gathering the few things that Daria had in her room. He was clearly hoping that Daria would be discharged.

Dr. Prasad did his rounds about an hour later than usual. After visiting with Daria for about ten minutes and examining her he announced that he would discharge her from the hospital. He would finish his rounds and complete the paperwork. He told her that she should expect to leave around Noon.

Just before Noon a hospital employee showed up in Daria's room with a wheelchair. Helen and Jake had arrived and all three received a lesson on how to help Daria out of bed and into the wheelchair. They were also instructed on how to help her in and out of the bathroom, though Daria was now able to take care of herself once in the bathroom. That pleased Daria no end.

Together they got Daria into the wheelchair. Her left leg stuck out like either a medieval knight's lance or a narwhal's tusk. Either way, Daria had visions of how she could have used her cast against her sister Quinn were they both still in high school. There still might be a way to use it for some light hearted mischief with Tom. She would have to contemplate that. The main task at hand would now be to get her into a vehicle, whichever one they had brought to pick her up.

Jake was pushing Daria along in the wheelchair. Helen said to him sharply, "Jake slow down. You are going too fast. You will wind up tripping over your own feet."

"No I won't," Jake said with that usual whine in his voice. Just then he tripped over his own feet and dumped Daria out of the wheelchair and on to the hard floor of the hospital. The sound of her casts hitting the floor was a terrible clunking sound. Fortunately, Daria was able to twist and avoid hitter her head or face as she fell. Her self-defense training had kicked in at just the right time.

Immediately aides and nurses came running over. The first aide to arrive shoved Jake out of the way and got the wheelchair clear of Daria. A nurse was attending to Daria seconds later. She was checking Daria for any fractures or damage to her good knee. Tom was ahead of the group and turned to see his wife sprawled on the floor.

Helen turned to Jake and berated him loudly, "You idiot! I told you to slow down. Now look what has happened." Holding her arm out and pointing at Daria she continued, "If she is hurt then it is your fault." Then she started poking Jake in the chest with her finger. She finished by saying, "Just stay out of the way unless you are told to do something. Got it!"

"Yes Helen," Jake said sheepishly while looking at the floor. "I was just trying to help."

"Well you sure helped in a big way. Now stay out of the way," Helen snapped at him.

A tall blonde well-muscled male nurse with a long face came over and lifted Daria back into her wheelchair and asked Daria how she felt.

"Other than embarrassed, I don't really feel any different than before being unceremoniously dumped on the floor," Daria said with distinct irritation in her voice. "I might have bumped my good knee, but that is all. I really want to just go home."

"But are you OK?" the blonde male nurse asked.

She looked up into the face of the man and realized who he was. "Jamie?" Daria asked.

"Yeah," He responded.

"You used to date my sister Quinn when you were in high school," Daria said.

"I thought I recognized your parents, but I wasn't sure. That's why I was looking at you when you took that fall. You're Daria, right?" He asked.

"That's me," Daria responded in her deadpan voice. "Little miss sunshine."

"So, how do you feel? What hurts after that fall?" Jamie asked again.

"Nothing really," Daria responded. "I might have bruised my good knee, but I am not in pain. I think the casts protected my broken bones."

"OK," Jamie responded. "But I will wheel you the rest of the way to your car."

"Good. Then someone competent will do it," Helen huffed while giving Jake a rueful look.

As they rolled along Jamie asked Daria, "So, what is Quinn up to? I haven't seen her in probably ten years."

"Well, she has been married for a little over two years. He is an engineer and she is in finance. They live in New York City and are expecting their first child in a couple of months." Daria said.

Jamie told Daria, "I'm happy for her. My wife and I have been married for seven years and we have two little kids. We are both registered nurses. My Mom watches the kids for us when we are both working the same shift. We just bought our first house last year. Between the kids, the house, and work we keep pretty busy."

"Tom and I celebrated our fifth anniversary earlier this year," Daria said.

Helen ran ahead of the group and pulled her SUV into the loading area at the front of the hospital. With Jamie supervising, Jake and Tom slipped their hands under Daria and lifted her onto the back seat. The front seat had been positioned so that the back could be reclined until flat. Tom went to the other side and helped Daria get positioned so that she could straddle the headrest of the front seat and place her left leg on the seat. Her right foot was on the floor. It was awkward, but then it was only a ten minute drive to the Morgendorffers' home. Once she was secured in her seatbelt Daria thanked Jamie for his help and then Helen drove off. Tom and Jake drove in Tom's company a car, a new sports sedan.

Helen pulled into the driveway and Tom parked on the street. Jake opened the back door of the SUV while Tom pulled Daria's new wheelchair out of the back and opened it up. Daria said to the two men, "Now just don't drop me! I don't want to have to deal with a broken tailbone along with everything else!"

Tom said, "Don't worry. Your Dad and I have you securely and we will get you into the chair. We even put on the brakes so that it will not go rolling away. We don't want you rolling freely down the street. You could skewer a neighbor!"

"Very funny, dear. Now let's get me into that chair." Daria said. Tom knew that she was serious. She never called him 'dear' unless she was either mad at him or wanted him to do something important for her right away.

The two men again maneuvered Daria into a position allowing them to cradle her in their arms while she placed her arms around their necks. They lifted her from the backseat into the wheelchair. Fortunately, it was the type where the arms could come down and then be returned to position once she was in place.

"Your Dad and I have spent the last few evenings putting together ramps that will allow us to get you in through the front door. We can now wheel you straight from the sidewalk into the house," Tom said.

"Thank you two. Now I can feel really special – just like a piece of freight," Daria remarked.

Jake said with great enthusiasm, "Good, then think of it as being moved from the truck into the warehouse."

"Hmm. Just don't drop the shipment this time. It has 'Fragile' clearly marked on it," Daria said. She would have been able to get more out of this if Tom had said that. Oh well.

Tom pushed his wife up the ramps and into her parents' house. They maneuvered through the foyer, living room, and into the dining room – which was now converted into a bedroom. Daria saw a hospital bed in the center of the wall with the door, next to it was a rolling table, and then a futon in the corner. A large TV had been placed on top of the buffet across from the bed. Over in the other corner a power chair was parked. Tom and Jake got Daria into position, dropped the arms of the wheelchair and lifted her onto the bed.

Tom started describing things to Daria, "This bed can be raised and lowered, so placing it at the same height as the wheelchair is not a problem. Over on the table I have placed your laptop and phone. Fortunately, neither was damaged in the accident. We did have to have one of our lawyers retrieve the phone from the police, however." Tom brought the table over and placed it next to Daria. "You can also raise and lower the head and foot of the bed. It shouldn't be too hard to make you comfortable." Tom handed her the remote controls for the bed and the TV. "I also put a bell on the table. If for some reason you need us and someone isn't in the room, then just ring the bell and we will come running."

"The bell should be fun," Daria said. She picked it up and tried it out. Since everyone was in the room no one came running. Oh well. Then Daria picked up her phone and started paging through messages and social media postings. There were six messages from Jane. She also had a message from Aunt Amy. Jake and Helen left the room so that Daria and Tom could be alone. Tom leaned over and kissed Daria.

"I am so glad to have you out of the hospital. You really had my head spinning for a while. I was worried. At least the doctor assured us that nothing was life threatening," Tom said.

"It is nice to be out," Daria replied. "Would you mind if I went through my messages? It looks like I have them from Jane, Quinn, Brittany, Aunt Amy, and Dr. Culbertson."

"Go ahead," Tom said. Then he pulled out his phone and sat on the futon. He sent a text message to his parents to let them know that Daria had been discharged from the hospital and that they were at the Morgendorffers' house.

Daria looked first at the messages from Jane. The first three were kind of panicked, 'OMG Tom just called!' Then she wrote, 'Jim &amp; I praying for you.' And after that, 'Hope u can read this soon.' The next three were less panicked. 'Know you are loved,' was the next thing Jane wrote with a smiley emoticon on the end. Last night she wrote, 'What can we do to help?' and finally this morning's message was, 'We want to come c u.'

The messages really warmed Daria's heart. Jane, and for that matter Jim, really cared. She wrote to Jane, 'Recovering Morgends now. Glad out of Hosp. Tire easily. Come anytime. Here 4 3 wks.' Then she hit the send button. Next she took a picture of her arm and leg casts and sent those. Then she took a selfie and wrote, 'Face looks worse than it feels' before sending it.

Almost immediately after sending the last text Daria's phone started sounding with Jane's ringtone. Daria answered and held the phone up to her ear. "Hey Jane," Daria said.

"Daria, I don't' think I have ever been so happy to hear your voice," Jane said. "I was so worried about you. I cried for an hour when Tom called. I couldn't eat or paint all day. It wasn't until late afternoon that I could even call Jim. He came and picked me up and we went to his church together. The priest was really helpful. I prayed for you Daria. I don't know that I have ever prayed for anyone before. There were some prayers at my parents' memorial service, but it wasn't the same. They were already gone. Your life was in play. That was different. I asked God to spare your life and restore your health. I asked him to bring you back to me. I know religion is not something you are big on – nor am I for that matter, but I was left with nowhere else to turn."

"Jane," Daria said. "That doesn't mean that I don't appreciate your prayers or those of the others I know have told me that they prayed for me. You know very well I have my doubts about God, but that doesn't mean that I would ever dismiss your concern and how you express that. It touches my heart. Thank you."

"I really want to come and see you Daria. I've booked tickets on the train for Monday. They were sold out for tomorrow. Jim is coming, too. We'll stay at Casa Lane. I'll call Trent and have him pick us up. He should be out of bed by the time the train arrives."

"If not, then we can probably get either Tom or my Dad to pick you up," Daria said. "Just let me know or call Tom if there is a problem with Trent."

"Oh Trent has many problems, most of which we both already know about," Jane said. "I just wonder what his next surprise will be. It would be nice if it was a recording contract for Mystic Spiral."

"Now you are just getting into wishful thinking!" Daria quipped. "I hate to end our conversation Jane. But I am really sleepy and I think I need to take a nap. I'll see you Monday, right?"

"Absolutely! I am so glad to hear your voice Daria. Get some rest and we will talk later," Jane said.

Daria said goodbye and ended the call. Turning to Tom she said, "Would you take my phone? I really feel sleepy. I'll have to answer the other messages later." Daria handed her phone to Tom, leaned her head back on the pillow, and fell immediately asleep.

...

**Sunday Evening**

Daria and Tom were in Daria's makeshift bedroom at the Morgendorffers' house watching Sick Sad World on the TV. Daria was sitting up in her hospital bed and Tom had pulled a chair up so that he could sit next to her. Tom looked over at his wife of five years and was happy that she was still with him. She was healing well five days after being broadsided by a drunk in a pickup truck while driving to work in her new car. Her auburn hair was as beautiful as ever, but her oval face was still bruised and scraped. The new oval glasses she wore didn't hide anything. The airbags had saved her life, but she still looked like she had been beaten. At least she was off of the prescription pain medications. Daria couldn't return home to their townhouse until she had a walking cast on her left leg and could negotiate stairs. That was almost three weeks away, so Jake and Helen had converted their dining room into a room for Daria. The cast on her left forearm was inconvenient, but she could move her fingers and hold light objects.

Just as an advertisement was coming on the doorbell rang. Jake was out in the living room and went and opened the door. A young woman no taller than Daria was standing there. She was heavier, had black hair, an oval face and freckles. She said, "Hi. I'm Amelia. I'll be Dr. Sloane's private nurse for the next few weeks. Even though I don't start until tomorrow, I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop and introduce myself. I would also like to check out her room. Has Dr. Sloan been discharged yet?"

"Yes. Yes she has. We just got her settled in yesterday. Would you like to come in and meet the family?" Jake said.

"Thank you," Amelia said as she walked in the door.

"I'm Jake and this is my wife Helen. We are Dr. Sloane's parents. Follow me and I will take you to her." Jake walked over to the dining room – now bedroom – opened the door and said, "Daria, you have a visitor."

Amelia walked into the room. Daria turned to look at her. Suddenly seeing her lying there Amelia blurted out, "Daria?! Daria Morgendorffer? It's me Amelia. Remember me from Camp Grizzly?" Amelia quickly rushed over to the bed and looked right at Daria.

"Amelia?" Daria said. "Wow. We haven't seen each other in at least a dozen years, right?"

"I think that it has been longer than that. I can't believe that I get to be your private nurse and take care of you for the next few weeks!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Neither can I," Daria said. "Neither can I."

Turning to the others in the room Amelia said, "I just wanted to stop by and meet all of you before I start tomorrow."

"Nice to meet you Amelia. I'm Tom Sloane, Daria's husband," Tom said as he got up from the futon.

"Nice to meet you Tom," Amelia said. The small woman walked over and shook hands with Tom. "I am so looking forward to taking care of Daria. We go way back!"

Taking a quick look at her nurse, Daria said, "Uh Amelia. I don't know how to say this any other way, but you aren't any taller than I am. How do you propose to lift me? Not that I weigh a whole lot, but up to now it has taken both my Dad and Tom to maneuver me into and out of the wheelchair."

"That was one reason I wanted to stop by," Amelia said. "I can see you have most everything, except a Hoyer hydraulic lift. I will need one to move you safely. Otherwise all I could do is grab you under the arms and drag you around the room. I'm guessing that you would prefer I don't use you as a mop."

Daria thought to herself, 'Hmm. Amelia actually has some promise. She seems to be good for a snarky remark or two.' Then Daria said, "No. I'm broken into enough pieces already and my father managed to mop the hospital floor with me yesterday when he dumped me out of my wheelchair. Besides, I hate to mop. I make Tom do that."

Amelia smiled and said, "I think we will have a great time over the next few weeks. However, I will have to order a Hoyer and have it delivered in the morning. Will someone else be here to sign for it?"

"I think my Dad can make arrangements to do that," Daria said. "Oh, and I draw the line at singing 'Dear Old Camp Grizzly.'"

"That's OK! I will see you at eight tomorrow," Amelia said and then left the room. She stopped and told Jake about the equipment coming early in the morning and then left the house.

Tom said to Daria, "She seems nice and is certainly excited about caring for you. I have the feeling you will be in good hands. That means that I can go to work without worrying that my wife is in some kind of trouble."

"Yes. I will be in good hands," Daria said. "Especially since the alternative would be for my father to take care of me."

"Now you're just trying to scare me," Tom said. "Now what is this about a 'Camp Grizzly'? I didn't know you ever went to camp."

"I'll tell you later. Think of it as a repressed memory," Daria said.

...

**Monday Morning**

At precisely eight the doorbell rang. Jake shuffled over and opened the door to see Daria's nurse, Amelia, standing there in her scrubs.

"Good morning Mr. Morgendorffer," Amelia said. "How are you this morning?"

"Just fine. Come on in," Jake replied. "Daria is in her room. I don't know if she is awake yet. I do know she hasn't had breakfast yet."

"I'll go and check on her. Did the Hoyer arrive yet?" Amelia asked.

"They just delivered it a half-hour ago," Jake replied. "I had them set it outside Daria's room."

"Thanks. I'll go and check on her and then roll it in."

Amelia went over and opened the door to the room that had previously been the Morgendorffers' dining room, but had now been converted into Daria's bedroom for her recovery from the accident. Amelia set down her bag in the corner and looked over at Daria.

Daria was lying on her back, since with the casts on her left forearm and leg she couldn't really roll over. She opened her eyes and looked at Amelia as she came into her room.

"Good morning Daria!" Amelia said "It is a beautiful morning out. We need to find a way to get you outside today."

"Maybe it can be like camp and we can go out and play a rousing game of tag," Daria said in her total deadpan. "Or maybe we can play baseball. I could be a base, given that all I can do is lie here."

"You are very funny, Daria," Amelia said with a smirk. "I'm thinking more along the lines of a hike. Now, let's get you into the wheelchair so that you can use the bathroom and have some breakfast. Then we will put you back in bed and I will give you a bath. Once you are all clean we can go out. Do you have any makeup here? If so, we can put some makeup on you so that you look less like a raccoon, though I can tell that you are healing. The bruises around your eyes and on your face have gone from purple to kind of a purplish yellow."

"Gee and here I thought this was going to be my new look," Daria said. "Actually, there is a box over there on the power chair. My sister, Quinn, sent me a "care package" that is full of makeup. Fashion fiend that she is; she sent me everything needed to hide the bruises and scrapes. Knowing her it is all top of the line stuff."

Amelia pulled the Hoyer device over and worked to get Daria set in the sling. Daria held on as Amelia raised the sling, maneuvered Daria off the bed and into the wheelchair. Then off they went as Amelia pushed the wheelchair out of the room.

Breakfast was pretty uneventful. Amelia made Daria some toast and gave her a big glass of water to drink. Daria really wanted coffee, but her nurse told her that she could have some later. First she wanted to make certain that Daria was properly hydrated. Daria was just thankful that Amelia didn't say anything that would cause her father to go into one of his rants about his childhood. He seemed content to sit and read the paper. Daria did the same. By nine thirty Daria was not only back in bed, but bathed and even dressed! Amelia had managed to get a green top and black skirt on her, which Daria much preferred to the hospital gown she had been wearing for the past week. Amelia had even shaved her legs! Well, one leg.

"So, how do you feel now?" Amelia asked. "Are you up to going out or are you worn out and want to nap?"

"Even though I am a little tired, I would like to get out," Daria replied. "I am usually an indoor person, but after nearly a week in bed I feel that I just need to get out for a while."

"That sounds good," Amelia said. Since they were going out Amelia put makeup from Quinn's "care package" on Daria to cover the bruising. Pulling a mirror out of her bag Amelia walked over to Daria and said, "You know, with the makeup on you look pretty good. That says to me you are coming right along with your healing."

Staring at herself in the mirror, something that Daria rarely did, she said to her nurse, "Thanks."

"Now, if you are good on our walk I can even give you a reward. There will be coffee at the end of our walk. We will go to Coffee King for coffee and if you behave yourself I will even treat you to a sweet roll or cookie, fair enough?"

"Fair enough. You've been dealing with kids for quite a while haven't you?" Daria asked.

"Yes and it is nice to have an adult patient that isn't so badly injured that she can't or won't communicate. Now let's get you into your chair," Amelia said as she moved the Hoyer over and once again got Daria into the wheelchair. Her left leg in the cast once again stuck out in front of her like a knight's lance. "The other nice thing is that you can help in the moving process."

Once settled into the wheelchair, Amelia put a sock and shoe on Daria's right foot. "Now, we have to have you ready for the outdoors. It is a sunny but slightly cool fall day today, so I want you to put this throw over your legs below your skirt and I am going to need to put a stocking over your toes sticking out of your cast.

"Do I need a shawl besides? Just to finish the effect of course," Daria said in her total deadpan voice.

"Don't be silly," Amelia said. "You don't want to look like somebody's grandma! You don't even have children yet."

Daria thought to herself that her old camp acquaintance was OK. She seemed quite capable in the area of quick retorts. She responded with, "Not that I don't already feel like Grandma with these incontinent panties you put on me!"

"Just think of it as a lifetime first. You won't experience them for the first time in 'the home'," Amelia retorted. Then she placed the fleece throw over Daria's legs and pulled a sock for her cast out of her bag and placed it over Daria's toes. While the oversize white sock was unremarkable the sizable penguin sewn to the end was.

"Um. What's with the penguin?" Daria said with a note of mild annoyance in her voice. "It looks like the one in that old comic strip. His nose is really bright orange!"

"Oh, he is and it is," Amelia remarked rather casually.

"He seems to be a lookout standing at the end of my cast. Sort of like the figures they used to put on the front of ships," Daria said.

"It is. More importantly, people will see it!" Amelia said.

"Um. As you know, I'm not much of one for whimsy or humiliation," Daria said.

"Think of it this way," Amelia responded. "We are going to be crossing several streets to cover the six blocks we need to travel to the Coffee King. The penguin may be odd, but it is intentionally odd. A penguin sitting on top of someone is not something you see every day in Lawndale."

"Congratulations, you have made the understatement of the year," Daria said in total deadpan.

Amelia looked Daria straight in the eyes, "But, being odd is the intent. Drivers and bikers will see the penguin. They would probably ignore a person in a wheelchair. In fact, they would look away. Thus, the penguin reduces the chances of you and I being hit by traffic. While the penguin is something we can have a little fun with it is primarily there for safety. Besides, this penguin would never humiliate anyone. He has endured far too much of it himself."

Amelia put her bag and Daria's purse in the large pouch on the back of the wheelchair. She rolled Daria out the front door and down the ramps Tom and Jake had built to get her in and out of the house. Daria had a house key with her, so they closed and locked the door behind them. Standing out on the driveway Amelia looked around and shouted, "Tallyho!" and started pushing Daria in the direction of the coffee shop.

As they were passing the Village Green Daria spotted Trent and Monique coming toward them. Monique was holding tight to Trent's arm. Trent looked somehow different. He was average height with kind of a triangular face and almost painfully thin. As usual He had medium length black hair cut to show his ears, which each sported three earrings. He also had a small triangular beard on his chin. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt. But then Daria noticed something she had never ever seen him wear before – a tie. The tie was gold.

Monique was also tall and dyed her hair jet black. She was usually painfully thin as well, but from a distance something was different. She was wearing a white sun dress and sandals. Daria started wondering what was up.

Trent had dated Monique on and off since high school. They were famous for their multitude of breakups and makeups. The longest times that they had not dated were during Monique's two failed marriages; at least Daria assumed they were not dating while she was married. The oddity became obvious as they drew closer. It was clear that Monique was quite pregnant, probably at least eight months along. Daria asked Amelia to stop.

"Hey Daria," Trent said in his characteristic slow speech.

"Hey Trent," Daria replied.

"Nice penguin. Wasn't that penguin in a comic strip?" Trent asked.

"Yes he was," Daria replied.

"Cool. Sorry to hear about your accident. Tom called me, but I just couldn't get to the hospital while you were still there. Mystic Spiral had a gig and I hate hospitals. They depress me. I figured once you were home I would come over," Trent said.

"I understand," Daria replied. Trent was not very reliable and had a tough time doing anything that he really didn't want to do. "So what are you two up to today?"

"Well, we just got married down at City Hall," Trent said.

Daria's eyes got as wide as saucers. Trent. Married. Unbelievable! Was this some sign of creeping adulthood in his mid-thirties? Was it a moment or a trend of responsibility? "Congratulations to both of you," Daria said. "How long have you been planning this?" Daria realized this was probably a stupid question given that the subject was Trent. Looking at Monique it was probably something less than 8 months.

"My lease was up two weeks ago and that's when I moved in," Monique answered in her somewhat deep but still nasal voice. "We both felt our baby should have parents who were married. The fact is that we have loved each other for over fifteen years. I should never have married Phil and Desmond. Phil was a drug addict who beat me up and Desmond was out the door finding new prospects less than six months after we were married. It's been almost two years since my divorce from Desmond was final. Trent has always been steady and supportive, even though we fight. He was there to help me pick up the pieces each time. I would rather fight with Trent and then make up than be with anyone else. Jane says we're not right for each other, but I disagree. I think if we can keep working on our relationship, then we will have a good life together."

"She's right," Trent said. He smiled and turned slightly to kiss Monique. "See, I even got her a ring to prove it!"

Monique held up her hand so that Daria could see her plain gold wedding band. Daria thought to herself that she was extremely happy that her teenage crush on Trent never turned into anything more. "Have you told Jane yet?"

"No," Trent responded. "I should call her today and let her know. She would probably want to know."

Daria's one thought was – duh. That thought was hardly profound for an English professor. She said, "I know that she would want to know and wish you two well. Be sure to give her a call when you get home. It's kind of urgent since she and Jim are arriving later today and plan to stay at the house."

"You mean our house?" Trent asked with a look of shock on his face.

"Yes," Daria replied. A little bit of annoyance was starting to enter her voice. "Aren't you going to pick them up from the train station?"

"I don't know," Trent said scratching his head. "I have a message on my phone from her, but I haven't checked it yet. Too often those are about some bill or other. I didn't want to like, you know, get bummed out today."

"I think you need to check your message from her, Trent." Daria said this time with some definite annoyance in her voice."

"OK Daria,' Trent responded. "I'll check it and respond to her. I should be able to pick her up today." Trent pulled his phone out of the black pair of jeans he was wearing. He checked the voicemail message and sent a quick text response saying he would pick them up at the train.

"There," Trent said. "I let her know we would pick her up. She will arrive about three this afternoon. We will both go and get her. If she calls you, then please don't tell her about our wedding before I do."

"OK," Daria replied. "You have until she gets here. I won't say anything before her arrival on the train. After that it is open season!"

"That's fair," Trent said. "So, who is this and what are you two doing? You look kind of familiar. Were you at some Mystic Spiral concerts?"

"This is Amelia," Daria said. "You and Jane met her when you picked me up from that Camp Grizzly reunion. She is my private nurse for the next three weeks while I recover to the point that I can walk again."

"Hi! Nice to meet you again," Amelia said. "We are out for a walk and heading to Coffee King to get some really good coffee. It is such a nice day that I didn't want Daria to miss it. Do you two have plans?"

"Yeah," Trent said. "We are going back to the house and back to bed. We had to get up early to get married. We don't usually get up before noon. Mystic Spiral has a gig tonight and Monique is going to be our guest vocalist. Now we have to get Janie and Jim, too. This weekend we are booked at a club in Baltimore. They were nice enough to give us a hotel room for two extra nights, so that will be our honeymoon."

"Sounds great!" Amelia said.

"Well, we need to get going. See you later Daria. Nice meeting you Amelia," Monique said and she and Trent walked off.

"Bye," replied the two women in unison.

As Amelia pushed Daria along and once they were well out of earshot of Trent and Monique, Amelia said to Daria, "OK Daria, you are going to fill me in on all of this. There was so much going on there I thought my head was going to start spinning."

"We're almost there," Daria said. "I'll tell you all about Trent once we settle in with our coffee. But, it will cost you a whole cinnamon roll."

"I think that is money well spent," Amelia replied as the two kept on going.

…...

Amelia got Daria situated at a table where she could protect Daria's leg and yet Daria could still sit in a relatively normal position in the coffee shop. The leg was protected, but the penguin was still very obvious. Daria ordered a Café Americano and Amelia ordered a Latte. Amelia also got a cinnamon roll for each of them. First she brought the coffees to the table and then the rolls. Amelia sat down and looked at Daria.

"OK Daria. Spill it. What happened out there? It was really kind of a weird conversation," Amelia said.

"Of course it was weird," Daria said. "You are dealing with some weird people! Trent is my best friend Jane's brother. They were the two that picked me up from the Camp Grizzly reunion. I met Jane shortly after we moved to Lawndale and I started at Lawndale High School. We met in self-esteem class. I was there because the stupid counselor thought I had low self-esteem. That was hardly true. My self-esteem was fine. I simply had low esteem for others! As you might have noticed, I make up for that with my sparkling personality," Daria said in her very best deadpan. "Anyway, Jane and I quickly became friends. We were two outcasts and the least popular people in the school. I was the bookworm and she was the artist. Now I'm the professor and she is still the artist! So, Jane's next older brother is Trent. She also has two older sisters and another older brother, but they were enough older that they had moved out and were never there. Jane's father was a photographer who travelled almost all of the time. Her mother was a potter who rarely left her basement studio. While I know they both loved their children they were extremely neglectful. In many ways Trent is more of a father to Jane than her father was, which is scary."

"So how are you involved here?" Amelia asked.

"I had a crush on Trent when I was a teenager," Daria said. "He had this band, Mystic Spiral, and that seemed really cool. It was the height of grunge and they were the grungiest band around. Their big venue was The Zon."

"I've heard of The Zon, but have never been there," Amelia said. "I've only lived in Lawndale a few years and I'm a little old for grunge clubs. It was probably my husband who talked about it. He is originally from Lawndale. But go on."

"So, I had this crush and some fantasies, but one week when both Jane and Trent were staying at our house I got over it. First, that is when I found out about Monique. Second, I realized that any future with Trent would not be too bright. Unfortunately, I was right about Trent. He is a great guy and he is serious about his band. But, he is getting to the point in life where he can't keep chasing that dream anymore. They barely eke out a living. The only reason he can live in his house is that his parents willed it to him and Jane when they died."

"So his parents are gone?" Amelia asked.

"They were killed by a volcano on a Caribbean island. He was trying to photograph lava flows and she was trying to get freshly formed 'living rock' to incorporate into her pots. It didn't end well. They are both entombed in a lava flow."

"Yuck," Amelia exclaimed.

"Jane and I continued to be best friends and I still had feelings for Trent, even though I knew darn well that nothing would come of those feelings. That continued until I met and started dating Tom."

"That was when you stopped hanging around Trent and having feelings for him?" Amelia asked.

Daria continued, "Yes. There were almost three months there when Jane and I hardly talked and I certainly wasn't over at her house. She and I spent a whole summer apart."

"This was because you were spending all that time with Tom? Did she resent you having a boyfriend?" Amelia asked.

"I spent some time with Tom, but the big problem was that Tom was her boyfriend. Well, he was until he and I kissed in his car one night," Daria explained. "The truth was that his relationship with Jane was headed downhill anyway. They would have broken up soon. Jane eventually forgave both of us. She and I are still best friends. She and Tom are friends, too. Ultimately Tom introduced her to her fiancé."

"Wow. You are the last person I would ever imagine stealing someone's boyfriend! I couldn't make up a story like that if I had to!" Amelia replied.

Daria stated, "I prefer to think of it as more realigning relationships."

Amelia asked, "So you and Tom dated through college and afterward?"

"I broke up with Tom at the end of high school. I reasoned that a long distance relationship was impractical for two people going off to different colleges in different cities. He went to Bromwell in Newtowne and I went to Raft in Boston. It just wouldn't work," Daria explained. "Tom asked me a few weeks after our breakup if he could call me once in a while and compare notes. I said 'sure.' He used those calls and some trips to the Pizza King during vacations when we were both home to keep our friendship alive and even grow it. Dating in college didn't go well for either of us and at the end of the summer of our junior year we got back together. Two years later he proposed and a year after that we were married."

As Daria finished her story one of the other customers walked up and said, "Isn't that the penguin from that old comic strip?"

"Why yes it is," Daria said in total deadpan. "When the comic strip came to an end we got ahold of him, killed him, and had him stuffed."

The guy's eyes widened and he just walked away not quite knowing what to make of this strange woman in the wheelchair.

Amelia laughed at Daria's joke. She said, "Good way to ditch that guy."

"It sure kept the guys away when I was in college," Daria said.

"So you think that is why dating in college didn't go well?" Amelia asked.

Daria replied, "At least partially."

"It didn't seem to keep Tom away," Amelia said.

"Well, Daria replied. "I just figured we both would likely meet and want to have relationships with other people. I thought breaking up was the rational thing to do. I liked him a lot, but it just never occurred to me that he was in love with me. I couldn't really imagine anyone being in love with me."

"How come?" Amelia asked.

"Back then I really pushed people away. Heck, I pushed you away. I didn't let people get too close and I still don't. Also, in high school I found that most kids were stupid, shallow, and not worth the time for a conversation. At Raft my fellow students were not stupid. However, most seemed more interested in beer pong than Böll. I was kind of disappointed."

"Who wouldn't want to talk about 'The Clown'?" Amelia said.

"You've read Böll?" Daria said with some surprise.

Amelia responded, "I lived in Germany for a while as a kid. I read many works by German authors in school. In German the title of the book actually translates as 'Faces of a Clown.'"

"We'll have to talk more about Böll," Daria said. Then Daria went on with her story, "Tom even added a literature minor to his accounting program. I know he dated some other girls in college, but he never found 'the one.' Oddly enough he says that he compared them all to me; at least that is what he has told me. I went on some dates, but no one ever asked me out twice. Again, it was probably my winning personality. Once I agreed that he and I could start dating again he had a plan and started making regular trips up to Boston. It was two years later after we had both been working in New York for a year that he asked me to marry him and I agreed."

"Wow. Tom really must love you," Amelia said. "When you think about it, he spent a quarter of his life chasing you down and persuading you to marry him! That is love."

Staring off into space Daria said, "I know. That is why I try so hard to be a good wife to him. He is a great guy and he deserves it." She paused for a moment and then looked back at Amelia, "When I was in the hospital I had to order him to go home and get some sleep in our bed. He would have spent every night in the chair in my hospital room if I had let him; and he would never have complained about it." Daria continued, "I can't believe I'm telling you all of this. I really don't let anybody in."

"Must be the drugs or the hit in the head," Amelia retorted. The two women laughed. She went on, "I'll treat all of this as confidential medical information."

"Thank you for listening," Daria said. "Now it is your turn. How did you meet and marry your husband?

"Well, my parents decided I needed to go away to college. I really wanted to stay home and go to State, but they said I was too much of a 'homebody' and needed to be away to learn to make friends and mature," Amelia said.

"Sounds like why my parents sent me to Camp Grizzly," Daria said. "Especially the making friends part."

Amelia went on, "I have to say that they were probably right, but I wasn't happy about it. They sent me off to Swedesburg College. It is three hours from Lawndale and about 4 hours from my hometown. The college is best known for health sciences."

"I've never actually been to Swedesburg," Daria commented. "The closest I got was my attempt with Jane, Trent, and the members of Mystic Spiral to go to Alternapalooza once. We never made it."

Amelia continued, "Anyway, when I got there I moved into one of the dorms and things were fairly miserable. Classes were good, but I had almost no social life. Then I went to a rush party and met Jamie. He was a on a football scholarship. He played halfback. I was pretty suspicious of him at first. What did a football player want with a girl who wasn't very pretty? I could only come up with one thing and I wasn't interested in that."

"There is so much more to people than appearance, Amelia," Daria said. "Look at me even without bruises, scrapes, and broken bones. But, I know what you mean. I've had guys ask me out with ulterior motives."

"He managed to 'run into me' several times on campus over the next week and he did ask me out. I said yes, but agreed to meet him at a restaurant and decided to make certain not to be alone with him," Amelia said. "We had a nice date. He told me he was from Lawndale. I asked him why he wanted to take me out. He said that he found me attractive and that I had some real depth. He explained that he and two of his friends spent all of high school chasing after this one really cute redhead who was really shallow and treated them like dirt. He was done with that. He had reflected on that quite a bit. He decided he wanted to meet an attractive girl who had a brain, kind of like the redhead's sister."

"OMG!" Daria exclaimed, "Your husband Jamie is the same one who chased my sister Quinn all through high school! I'm the 'sister' he was talking about!"

"Daria! That means Jamie's ideal was based on you! Wow, you and I do have kind of a unique bond after all," Amelia exclaimed. "You know I've always kind of idolized you."

"Yeah. Sorry I was a real bitch to you back at the camp reunion. You're a nice person and you didn't deserve it," Daria said contritely. "Continue your story."

"Well, needless to say I went to all of the home football games. Jamie was studying nursing as well. He had decided that summer after high school that he wanted to work in healthcare, but knew he didn't have what it takes to be a doctor. Besides, with a full ride football scholarship there was no way he could possibly maintain the grade average necessary to get into medical school."

"I can see that," Daria commented. What she didn't say was that she didn't think Jamie had the brains for medical school. She was surprised he could make it through nursing school.

"We dated through the rest of college and it was clear we belonged together. After Jamie graduated he got a job with the local hospital. After he got his second paycheck he proposed. We got married shortly after I graduated. I graduated a year later because I didn't start out in nursing. A year after our marriage we had our son. Then two years later we had our daughter. It was three years ago that we moved to Lawndale so that Jamie could take a supervisory position at the hospital. I do private nursing because it provides so much schedule flexibility. I will take an assignment such as yours, but then I can stay home with the kids for a few weeks afterward. When we both have to work his Mom generally watches them."

Daria and Amelia finished their coffee and started back to the Morgendorffers' house. While crossing the street a driver at a stop sign leaned out the window and yelled, "Love the penguin!" Other than that, the ride back was quiet and uneventful. Daria was really starting to get tired. She even thought that she dozed off in the wheelchair a couple of times.

Back at the house Amelia helped Daria to the bathroom and then maneuvered her back into the bed. Once she was settled Amelia looked at Daria and said, "You take a little nap now. When you get up it will be time for some more pills and you can have some lunch. Now set your glasses on your table, give me your phone, and go to sleep. You can have your phone back when you wake up."

Daria put the phone on silent mode and handed it to Amelia. Amelia lowered the head of the bed, drew the blinds, and on her way out of the room noticed that Daria was already fast asleep. Amelia went out to the kitchen and started quietly going through the cabinets and refrigerator to figure out what she could make for Daria's lunch. She also took time to once again review what was written in Daria's discharge papers from the hospital.

...

**Monday Afternoon**

Daria awoke to semi-darkness. She knew where she was. It appeared that she was alone. Not knowing what else to do she reached over to her table and rang the bell her Dad had given her.

Amelia came into the room and asked, "So how was your nap?" She started going around the room and opening the blinds.

"Good," Daria responded. "How long did I sleep?"

"Almost three hours. It is nearly 2:30. You must have needed the sleep after our morning out," Amelia said. "Are you hungry? Do you feel like some lunch?"

"Sure. I could eat. What do we have? Please don't say lasagna," Daria said.

"I found milk, bacon, and macaroni and cheese," Amelia said. "How about mac and cheese with bacon bits in it?"

"Hmm. Sounds like my Dad is cheating on his 'heart healthy' diet. I don't need that, however, so I'm all in for bacon mac and cheese," Daria said.

"Good. I'll get that going and we will take care of everything else before you eat," Amelia said with great excitement. She went out to start water boiling and then came back in to get Daria out of bed. Halfway through the process of getting Daria up and to the table Amelia paused and put in the noodles. By the time Daria was parked it was time to make the sauce. Amelia added a little soluble fiber to it as well, so that there was at least some nutritional value to the meal.

Daria started eating her bowl of bacon mac and cheese and suddenly realized just how hungry she actually was. It was all she could do to keep from just wolfing it down. The food over most of the past week at the hospital had been pretty unappetizing. Then her father had insisted on cooking when she got home. His cooking wasn't much better. She remembered some of his concoctions from her teens, especially when he was on his Civil War kick.

By 3:30 Daria was done eating and Amelia had managed to seat her on one of the couches in the living room. There was an ottoman for her leg. Amelia turned on the TV and Daria found one of the cable channels was having a marathon of old Sick Sad World episodes. After putting the dishes in the dishwasher and getting it started Amelia came over to check on Daria.

"Amelia, watch this episode with me!" Daria said. "I was one of the writers for the second piece and I proofed the script for the third. You'll see my name in the credits at the end, except my last name will be Morgendorffer instead of Sloane."

"You worked for Sick Sad World?" Amelia exclaimed.

"Yes, it was my first job out of college. I worked there for a year before going to graduate school at Columbia," Daria said.

The TV announcer said, "Are baby alligators coming up through your toilet into your house? The truth about crocs in the commode – next on Sick Sad World."

The two women sat and watched the episode of Sick Sad World and the next one. Daria provided a running commentary on the show and what actually went on behind the scenes. Amelia found it fascinating. The two were having enough fun that they really didn't notice the time passing.

It was 4:30 when the doorbell rang. Amelia got up and answered the door. In front of her were a man and a woman. The man was just over six feet tall and looked like he had spent considerable time in the gym. He had a strong chin, oval face, and sported the haircut one would expect on a typical businessman. The woman was about five foot five and definitely 'fashion forward.' Her black hair was done in a chop cut, she had a heart shaped face, and she was thin like Daria. "Hi. I'm Daria's friend Jane and this is my fiancé Jim. Is Daria taking visitors?"

"Hi. I'm Amelia. I'm her nurse. I know she is anxious to see you. Come on in!"

"Nice to meet you Amelia," Jim said.

Jane nearly ran past Amelia and found Daria on the couch. She sat down on Daria's right side and slid right up to her, put her arms around her and hugged her. Jane held on to Daria and couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She just started sobbing.

After initially hugging her best friend, Daria started patting Jane's back saying, "Jane it is going to be OK. I'm doing fine. Just ask Amelia. I'm battered but I will heal."

As Jane eased her embrace of Daria she kissed Daria on the cheek and said, "Amiga, you don't know how much a huge chasm opened up when I heard about your accident. I was afraid I would lose you. You are my oldest and best friend in this world and I can't imagine living without you. Now I just want to touch you and know that you are real. That you are here and in any way I can – protect you." Jane sat up and was still touching Daria as she sat next to her. She was holding Daria's right hand.

"Wow," Jim said. "I don't get greetings like that."

Jane turned and tried to kick Jim in the shin, but he dodged her foot. Daria looked at Jane and said with a smirk, "These men we have to put up with! See you're making him jealous." Then the three of them laughed. "Besides, Tom does a pretty good job of protecting me."

Jim sat down on the other couch, which was too far for Jane to reach with her foot.

"So, can you believe my stupid brother? He married Monique!" Jane said with almost borderline hysteria. "And they are going to have a baby! He didn't tell me about her pregnancy much less the marriage plans!"

"I was pretty shocked, too," Daria said.

"You knew about this? You didn't tell me?" Jane exclaimed.

"I only found out this morning as Amelia rolled me along to the Coffee King," Daria said. "Trent asked me to wait to tell you. He knew he needed to tell you. I told him I would only commit to waiting until you arrived at the train station. Then it was open season."

Amelia had been hanging out in the kitchen to give the friends some space. She walked into the living room and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but I'll be leaving in just a few minutes. Is there anything I can do or help you with before I leave, Daria?"

"I hate to say it in front of Jane and Jim, but can you help me to the bathroom before you go? I'm sorry I have to take a break from our conversation, but some things just can't wait," Daria said.

"Sure," Amelia replied. "Let's take care of that now." She brought the wheelchair over and helped Daria into it. Daria was able to pivot on her right foot so that Amelia didn't need the Hoyer to get her from the couch to the wheelchair.

When Amelia and Daria returned and had Daria settled on the couch Amelia said her goodbyes and left. Jane scooted herself next to Daria and held Daria's right hand again.

Knowing that Daria was not someone who liked a lot of touching, even from Jane, Jim quipped, "You know Jane if you keep holding Daria's hand all the time people might start to talk."

Daria and Jane looked at each other and then at Jim and said in unison, "Wouldn't be the first time!"

Looking back at Daria Jane said, "So, how much pain do you still have?"

Daria replied, "Not that much really. I am off the prescription pain meds. I just take the same stuff I would for a headache. Even then I am taking pills only three times per day. My biggest problem now is that I get tired very quickly. So don't take it the wrong way if I start to doze off. It's not you. It's me."

"I understand," Jane said. "It takes a lot of energy to heal. There is nothing I want more for you than to heal. I can see that you are wearing makeup. That is a pretty rare thing."

"Quinn sent it. It's covering the bruises and scrapes. My face got pretty banged up and my glasses broke from the airbag. The bruises are healing, but they are kind of a nasty yellowish purple or purplish yellow. Amelia put makeup on me this morning so that we could go out for coffee. The people who own Pizza King have opened a new shop they call Coffee King."

"I hope the coffee isn't as greasy as their pizza," Jane said.

Daria and Jim chuckled. Daria said, "It really is quite good. They have great cinnamon rolls, too."

Jim popped up with, "Maybe we can all go for coffee together in the morning. My treat."

"Good idea," Daria said. "But we will need to bring Amelia along, too. I think you will like her as you get to know her. Jane, you have actually met her before. She was the one who was kind of into hero worship when you took me to that Camp Grizzly reunion. I found out that she married Jamie. You remember him; he was one of the football trio of Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie that were always trying to be Quinn's boyfriend. Jamie was the blonde one. Believe it or not they have two kids now."

'"OK. Let me get this straight. First, it is really weird that the girl from Grizzly is now your nurse. Second, she married one of Quinn's would be boyfriends. Third, and this may be the most disturbing, they have reproduced – twice. I don't know which disturbs me most. She better not move in on my friend!" Jane said emphatically.

"Don't worry Jane," Daria said. "No one can take your place in my life. Not even Tom."

The three friends continued chatting. It wasn't long before Tom walked in the front door. He had briefly stopped at home and changed from his suit into a sweater and jeans. Tom came right over and kissed his wife and then gave Jane and Jim each big hugs. Standing over by Jim he asked Daria, "So anything exciting happen today? And who did your makeup? You really look good."

Daria looked at Tom and in her best deadpan voice said, "Amelia did my makeup. As for what has happened, well Jane and Jim came all this way just to see me. Amelia is really working out well. I like her. She and I went to Coffee King for coffee this morning. Oh, and Trent married Monique and they are going to have a baby in a month. I calculate it will be just about the same time Quinn pops hers out."

"Trent married Monique? Isn't that the woman he has dated on and off since high school and they fight all the time?" Tom exclaimed. He walked over and sat down on Daria's left side and gave her a hug and another kiss.

"One and the same," Jane answered. "I'm not sure what makes me the least comfortable: Trent marrying Monique, the two of them as parents, or me being an aunt again. And yes, they fight all the time."

"Well, for what it's worth, when we talked to them they both realized that they fight a lot. Monique is particularly aware of that and says she is trying to do something about it," Daria added.

"I just hope that Trent doesn't wind up as the third notch in her lipstick case," Jane said. "He certainly is in no position to pay alimony or child support."

"He would have to turn to your brother Wind to find out how to deal with that," Jim said.

"No kidding," Jane replied.

Jake was the next to come in the front door. He looked over at Daria and said, "Hey kiddo, how was your day?"

"Other than the amusement park and the roller coasters it was pretty dull. Unless of course you count coffee and strange people just showing up on the doorstep," Daria deadpanned.

"They don't get any stranger than us!" Jane said enthusiastically.

Jim got up and introduced himself to Jake and shook his hand. Tom waved at Jake, but didn't leave Daria's side. Jane said, "Hi Mr. Morgendorffer."

Jake replied to Jane, "You know, you can just call me Jake. After all you are essentially part of this family."

"Thanks Jake," Jane replied.

"Mom is expecting to be at the office late this evening, Daria. So I will get some lasagna started for us. We can have salad with it," Jake said.

Jim popped up, "Why don't we just order Chinese? My treat. How about that? It will warm up easily when Helen comes home."

"Great idea," Tom, Daria, and Jane said in unison.

"I can go for that. Now where is that take out menu from China King?" Jake said.

Tom knew the early signs of something that could get Jake started on a rant. Not being able to find something was definitely one of the starting points. Tom quickly pulled out his phone and navigated to China King's website. There he found the takeout menu. It all took less than a minute. The potential situation defused. Everyone took a look at Tom's phone and quickly decided what they wanted. They were even able to place the order through the website.

Tom and Jim took off in Tom's car to pick up the food. As they drove they had a chance to talk.

"Nice car Tom," Jim said.

"Thanks. It's my company car," Tom replied. "Associate VPs and higher get company cars."

"I think it is great that you took that job. Lawndale may not be the most exciting place, but it will be good when you two decide to start a family. That is the one thing I have to say about us. Jane needs to be in a city like Boston or New York for her career. Things are convenient in the city, but we will probably have to move to a suburb when we start a family."

"Daria and I will have to make some decisions on a family in the next couple of years. I don't want us to be too old when we start. I'd like to have our kids through college before I retire!" Tom said.

"I hear you on that. Jane and I are planning a wedding in the spring. Don't tell her I told you. I think she wants to be the one to tell you and she will ask Daria to be Matron of Honor, which I think is hardly a surprise. If you are willing I would like you to be my Best Man," Jim said.

"I'd be honored," Tom replied as he pulled into China King's parking lot.

As they were getting out of the car Jim remarked, "Daria's accident has really rattled Jane. I'm glad we could come and see her. I am taking a couple of personal days. Would you be able to drive me to the train on Thursday morning? I would rather not rely on Trent."

"Good plan my friend. I'll just arrange to go into work late that day. How long does Jane plan to stay?"

Jim said, "She will at least stay through the weekend. Her next show is a week from Saturday, so she will need to arrive back in Boston no later than a week from today." As they talked their food was brought to the cash register. Jim paid the bill and they walked back to Tom's car.

"So how weird is it staying with the newlyweds?" Tom asked.

"You know, since I will be marrying into the Lane family I have gotten used to weird. It is no weirder than anything else about that family. At least Jane's room doesn't share a wall with Trent's. So, we shouldn't be able to hear them fighting or anything else!" The two men laughed.

When the two men returned they found that Jake and Jane had managed to get Daria into her wheelchair and set up at the kitchen table. Helen had arrived home shortly beforehand and was sitting there talking to Daria and Jane. Jane was sitting next to Daria with her arm around her. The guys put the food on the table and everyone helped themselves. When they were done each person grabbed a fortune cookie.

"OK Daria," Helen said. "What does your fortune cookie say?"

Daria looked up and said totally deadpan, "Avoid entanglements with old pickup trucks."

"Very funny. Now what does it really say?" Helen asked.

"It says, 'The next season will bring you many good surprises,'" Daria said. "Well, it certainly has to be better than the big surprise I got this season. I also got lucky numbers 10, 15, 11, and 22. Of course you know that I consider this all complete rubbish."

Helen popped up with, "Well at least it is kind of fun. My cookie says 'Years of hard work will pay off' and I have lucky numbers 20, 12, 15, and 42."

They went around the table reading their fortunes and lucky numbers. Jane's fortune was 'Friendship will transform your life.' Jim's said 'Love will be in front of you.' Jakes' fortune was 'Success in business will be yours.' Tom's said 'Family will applaud your success.'

Daria commented, "Note that there are not bad fortunes in these cookies. I remember seeing a TV show one time where a magic Chinese restaurant would spring up in a city. One patron would get a 'special' fortune cookie. The fortune came true immediately and it was usually love or riches. So, one really greedy guy who witnessed this searched the world and finally encountered the restaurant again. He went in and ordered dinner. Without even tasting the dinner he was served he browbeat the waiter and the manager for a special fortune cookie. He was so unpleasant that they finally brought him one. He opened it and the fortune was 'you are dead.' The moral of the story was clearly that greed would eventually lead you to a bad end."

"Eeew," Jake said. "I'm glad that my fortune cookie didn't say that!"

"No one can say that you are greedy, Dad," Daria said. "It's at least one thing you still carry with you from your carefree hippie days."

Jim, Jane, and Tom looked at each other and all thought to themselves, 'Odd, weird, or perhaps just a little insane, but not greedy.'

"Thanks kiddo," Jake said to Daria.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think I am about to fall asleep. I think I need to go to bed. I love being with all of you and talking, but I think that my day has been really busy and I still lack stamina. Can someone help me get ready and into bed."

"Let me do it," Jane said as she got up and started wheeling Daria away from the table. First stop was the bathroom, then into the bedroom to help Daria change. Jane sat by Daria's bed and carefully removed the makeup that Amelia had put on her. As she removed it she could see Daria's bruises and scrapes. Tears started running down her cheeks. Daria could see that her friend was crying even without her glasses.

"Why are you crying Jane?" Daria asked.

"Because it is so hard for me to see you hurt," Jane said. "I'm surprised Tom can keep it together around you."

"It tears him up inside Jane," Daria said. "He puts on a brave face for me. Because his sense of commitment is so strong he will do whatever I need to have done. There have been times he thought I was asleep, but I could hear him quietly sobbing in a chair or on the futon over there. I have a high threshold of physical pain, so I have been doing OK. I don't like looking in the mirror right now, but I do know I will heal. This has been very uncomfortable physically, but seeing what it has done to Tom, to you, and to my parents has been the most painful part. Once I was in the trauma team's hands there was no more danger to my life. I want to get well so that I stop hurting those closest to me. Hurting you hurts me more than the injuries from the accident. Please don't feel hurt because of me. I am going to heal!"

Jane saw the tear go down Daria's cheek and gently wiped it away with the back of her hand. "Oh Daria, you are so smart but sometimes you just don't get it," Jane said. "You do not hurt us one little bit. The tears are those of love and empathy. We would gladly change places with you so that you would not have to endure the pain."

"Why would you do that?" Daria said.

"Because our love for you is so great we would rather sacrifice our own comfort and wellbeing to ensure yours. That is the value we place on you. Now close your eyes and go to sleep. I will be back in the morning around nine thirty," Jane said. She leaned over and kissed Daria's cheek and then turned out the light as she left the room.

Jim went into the room and briefly said goodnight to Daria. Then Jake and Helen did the same. Tom went in, kissed Daria and told her he would be back within an hour. Then he drove Jim and Jane back to Casa Lane. There they said goodnight and Tom returned to the Morgendorffers'. He talked for a bit with Jake and Helen and then went into the room where his wife slept. He too got ready and went to sleep on the futon. It had certainly been the busiest day for her since the accident. He was also certain that it would be a comfort to her having Jane there for a week. Thinking of his wife he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Feels Like Daria

**2\. Feels Like Daria**

**Friday Morning**

Amelia wheeled Daria out of the Morgendorffers' dining room, which Jake and Tom had converted into Daria's room for her initial recovery from the car accident, and into the kitchen. So far, the arrangement was working well. At night Tom was sleeping on a futon in the room so that he could be with Daria overnight. He would stop by their townhouse on the way to work each morning and on the way back each evening. That way he could check on things and bring Daria anything she needed.

Jim was sitting at the kitchen table looking at his laptop computer and his phone was sitting next to him. At the last minute he had been able to arrange to stay the rest of the week and go back to Boston with Jane on Monday. He had worked all day Thursday out of the Morgendorffer's kitchen. He had even called in for a meeting from Daria's old bedroom upstairs, which Helen had converted into a guest room. It was so much better to work at the Morgendorffers' house than Jane's. Casa Lane had no wireless network. Anything Trent needed on the internet he either did on his phone or took his laptop to where there was a public network.

Jane and Tom were sitting in the living room. Tom was taking another Friday off to be with Daria, even though he was going through his email on his phone. Jane was watching the morning news on the TV. Jane said, "Why can't these people in the middle east just agree not to kill each other today? Tomorrow is another day. Let's just not kill each other today. If they went day to day like that it would be a vast improvement."

"We would probably have to shoot half of them to get that far," Tom said sarcastically.

Daria said, "Why don't we all go to Coffee King and have something to eat, as well as coffee? After all Amelia has gone to all the trouble of getting me dressed and making me look at least moderately human."

Jim looked up from his computer and said, "That sounds like a good idea to me. I've been looking over these calculations for over an hour and I need a break. Getting out would be a good thing."

Tom and Jane voiced their agreement. Amelia helped Daria put on a light jacket, since it was cool this early fall morning. Once the coat was on Amelia placed the sock with the penguin over Daria's left foot and they were off.

Walking to the Coffee King was truly beautiful. Daria actually felt happy in the coolness. The air was crisp and fresh and the view of all the trees just starting to turn was beautiful. Surrounded by friends it was like something out of a novel, though clearly not one of Daria's usually violent and bloody Melody Powers stories. For once she was just happy to take it in. Apparently the cracks in her pelvis were healed enough that she didn't experience any pain as they rolled over bumps in the sidewalk and down and up the curb cuts along the way. Everyone seemed rather quiet. Maybe they too were just taking in the beautiful morning.

The group arrived at Coffee King at a very opportune time. The rush hour rush was over. The coffee break crowd had not yet arrived. Amelia got Daria situated at a table. Tom took her order and Amelia's and went up to the counter to order along with Jane and Jim.

"You seem like you are feeling a lot better today, Daria," Amelia said.

"I am. I think in many ways I am over the worst of this. I just can't wait to get this cast off of my leg so that I can get back to my classes and research work. I am starting to feel like I can concentrate again and could focus enough to do research. I have a lot of fundamental reading to do," Daria said.

Jim, Jane, and Tom came and sat down at the table. Jim said, "They will call out our coffees as they are ready. Tom ordered a cinnamon roll for you as well."

"Thank you. Tom knows that cinnamon rolls are something I can easily become addicted to," Daria said. "Of course he also knows that if he didn't order one for me he might wind up in the dog house."

"Good thing we don't have a dog," Tom said.

"I could keep score and then determine the number of extra nights you have to sleep on the futon before coming back to our bed once we get home," Daria quipped.

"Let's not," Tom responded. "I will have had enough 'futon nights' for a lifetime by the time we get you home. I rate the futon as marginally better than sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor."

"You two never seemed to have a problem sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor of my apartment when we were in college," Jane said. "Of course, I don't know how much sleeping you did."

"We were younger and more supple then," Tom answered. "A few years of aging and getting used to sleeping on a quality mattress will change your outlook altogether. I do miss the company though," he said as he reached over and took Daria's right hand.

"You know the floors in that place really squeaked," Jane said looking at Tom.

"I never noticed," Tom said.

"I'm not surprised," Jane responded.

Amelia noticed that Daria was actually blushing a little bit. She said, "Look, I think Daria's cinnamon roll is ready. Could you get that Tom? And Jane I think they are just about to put our coffees out. Jim, would you help them? Thanks so much." When the three got up and went over to the counter Amelia said quietly in Daria's left ear, "Do I need to try and run interference for you? That last exchange was kind of uncalled for. I don't want you to be embarrassed."

Daria turned to Amelia and said quietly, "Don't worry about it. You know what a private person I am and when Jane and Tom start trading innuendos I do get a little embarrassed, particularly when it involves me. Jane sometimes likes to push people's buttons for the fun of it. More than once in the past I have had to cut things off. I will only let them go so far. But, if you feel the need go ahead and step in. Just do it diplomatically like you just did. In some ways after all of these years Jane and I are like siblings and the same can be said for Tom and Jane as well."

Jim, Tom, and Jane returned with the coffee and food. Everyone just sat for a moment and started to drink their coffee and Daria started eating her cinnamon roll. Just as she finished biting into it and getting a nice bit of warm cinnamon gooeyness on her nose she heard behind her, "Hey Daria." She couldn't turn to see who it was, but she knew the voice. It was Jane's brother Trent.

"Hey Trent," Daria said almost incoherently as her voice was filtered through the cinnamon roll. Trent had the unique knack for showing up at absolutely the most embarrassing times. It had been true once when Daria spent the night at Jane's on short notice and was wearing Jane's grandmother's nightgown and thought she had hidden herself in a sleeping bag. It had been true the time when both he and Jane were staying at the Morgendorffers' and he just showed up in her room and flopped down on her bed when she was only wearing an extra-long t-shirt, panties, and socks. Now here he was and she was literally nose deep in cinnamon. It sure was a good thing that her teenage crush on him had gone nowhere.

"Mind if we join you?" Trent asked.

"Sure," Tom replied. "Here, Monique can have my chair. I'll get another one."

Monique waddled into view. To Daria it looked like she had grown enormously in just the few days since she last saw her. Monique had better be careful to avoid sharp objects, otherwise she might pop!

Looking at Daria and Amelia, Monique said in her low but still nasally voice, "This pregnancy thing is really getting to be kind of a drag. The baby is starting to crush my lungs and seems to think my bladder is either a waterbed or a punching bag. It is almost impossible for me to get through a set with the band. I think I will be glad when the baby comes out. Not to mention it is kind of gross having Trent smear my belly with white shortening in order to avoid stretch marks."

In her best deadpan voice Daria turned to Monique and said, "Wow, what a challenge. Anything else I should know before Tom and I decide to have a baby? Oh by the way, please be careful of my broken leg there."

Daria could see Tom coming up to the table with an extra chair. He was clearly suppressing a laugh, because he knew his wife was just getting started.

Monique started describing her feelings, "Well, it has been hard for the last month to get a good night's sleep. When I am up walking around the baby is getting rocked to sleep. Then when I lie down and try to sleep the baby decides it is time to play. Internal organs make a great mobile. When you are in there you can use either your hands or feet to play."

She went on, "At first my breasts hurt and then there was the vomiting, but that went away quickly. I can certainly say I am bigger now than I have ever been! Cravings are rough, too. I once had Trent run out at seven in the morning to find me a specific burger. The place served breakfast, but not generally burgers at that time. He explained the situation to them and they made one for him. He even got it back to me while it was hot. Isn't he sweet? Too bad I couldn't keep it down after I ate it. Of course there are the mood swings, too. I don't know what caused it."

"I think my mother had a talk with me about what causes it," Daria said in total deadpan.

"Oh no, I meant the mood swings. Hormones I guess," Monique said. "Being pregnant in the summer kind of bites. It is like you have your own little space heater with you all of the time. On warm days like today or warmer I just sweat like a pig."

"That sounds romantic," Daria quipped.

"Oh, romance isn't a problem. You just have to be creative and nothing is going to hurt the baby." It was clear Monique was about to elaborate on that statement with more detail than Daria wanted to hear.

"So do you have a doctor to deliver the baby?" Daria asked hoping to at least ease her way out of this conversation.

"I go see Dr. Bashir," Monique said. "She's in Lawndale Medical Arts. Sometimes she is difficult to understand with her accent. But she is nice and has slim hands and thin fingers."

"That's great," Daria said. "I'm going to see Dr. Prasad at his office there to remove my cast."

"When do you get your cast off?" Monique asked. "And what is with the penguin? Wasn't he in a comic strip?"

"Another week and a half and this cast comes off. I will get a walking cast," Daria said. Also, thank God that the conversation had finally turned away from some of the finer details of pregnancy. Turning toward Amelia, Daria gave her a pleading look and said, "Amelia, the penguin was your idea. Can you tell Monique why I am wearing it?"

Amelia started telling Monique that the penguin was a safety technique for crossing streets. People will ignore a wheelchair but not a penguin. She also started telling Monique how she came up with the idea and created the sock. And yes he was in a comic strip. This change of conversation allowed Daria to pick at her now cold cinnamon roll and drink her still quite warm coffee.

Trent finally came over with his coffee and herbal tea for Monique. He grabbed a chair and sat down between Monique and Jim. The table was actually rather crowded now.

"Watch out for Daria's leg there Babe," Monique said.

"No problem," Trent said. "I would never do anything to hurt Daria."

"But you can be kind of clumsy," Monique said.

"Only at home Sugar," Trent said. "When I am out of the house I am always more careful."

"You mean like the time you tripped over the cords on stage and fell on those teen girls. They seemed pretty excited, since they weren't hurt. I thought they were going to rip your clothes off," Monique said.

"Professional hazard," Trent replied with a wry smile. "You know what happens when you are a rock star."

"Not really," Monique shot back. "I have yet to meet a real rock star."

'Ouch!' Daria thought. That was a real zinger.

Trent looked at Monique and said, "That's OK. I have yet to work with a real vocalist."

Daria's thought was along the lines of 'fight,' 'fight', fight!' These two were revving their engines.

Monique didn't say anything. With a snort she got up and waddled toward the ladies room.

Once Monique was out of earshot Jane turned to Trent and exclaimed, "Trent! That was really mean. I'm going to go see if she is OK." Jane got up and headed toward the ladies room as well.

"She's right Trent," Daria said calmly. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say to your wife."

"It may not have been nice," Trent replied. "However, saying something like that will stop a fight with her before it starts. It keeps things on a more even keel. She will go off somewhere, have a short cry, and then come back. She probably won't talk to me for the rest of the morning, but then we will make up and she will be fine. Besides, this only rated a snort. It would be far worse had it rated a 'whatever' and her stomping off. She just waddled off."

At this point Tom and Jim were just trying to sip their coffee and not get drawn in to the whole sordid mess. However, it was entertaining to watch.

"Still, Trent, you and Monique need to learn to be nicer to each other. Have you tried some couples' counseling?" Daria asked.

"We can't really afford counseling. We just need to work it out. We do love each other," Trent said.

Amelia popped up with, "If you like I can get some information from my office. There are groups and services available in our county free of charge. Would that possibly help you?"

"Sure. Thanks," Trent said. "As long as we can do something during the day it is OK. We work at night."

"No problem," Amelia said.

Jane and Monique returned together from the restroom. Monique had fixed her mascara. Jane shot her brother a nasty look.

Tom tried to lighten the mood a bit saying, "So Trent, what's new with Mystic Spiral?"

"Well, you know that we have a gig in Baltimore this weekend that will double as our honeymoon. Also, just yesterday we got the word that a major recording label is going to pick us up. We're not allowed to say who until the deal is signed. Our first album is tentatively titled 'The Best of Mystic Spiral.' It will be mostly a compilation of things we have had available for download on our site. However, we will be rerecording three of the tracks in their studio in New York."

"That is fantastic Trent!" Daria said with actual excitement in her voice. "I've downloaded all of your other tracks. I will definitely download your album as well. When is it going to be released?"

"They are trying to get it out by Thanksgiving. That way there will be Christmas sales. We will start a promotional concert tour in January. We will be an opening band for two bigger acts. It's a start," Trent said.

"And you will get promotions beyond penny ads in social media and getting people to 'like' your page!" Jane said.

"True," Trent said. "The company is developing an international marketing plan. They are going to spin us as a breakout regional band now ready for the big time. The concert tour is just part of the plan."

"I'll be going too," Monique said. "It will be challenging with a new baby. They've at least promised to put us up in clean motels."

"They will even provide enough money so that we can buy a new passenger van and trailer. That way we can haul all of our people and stuff," Trent said. "I am trying to get them to pay for a Mystic Spiral wrap on the van and trailer to make them really stand out as an advertisement."

Jane jumped in, "Wow, then people won't have to run behind the van and try to keep up! You mean you might actually retire The Tank? That thing is older than I am!"

"It is probably time to retire it," Trent said. "Even though Monique and I went on countless dates and had loads of fun in that van, it is now to the point that you can see through the floor in places, though a friend of mine put a new used engine and transmission in it just three years ago!"

"I don't want our baby falling through one of those holes," Monique said.

"True," Trent responded. "Besides, since it is a cargo van there are no seats behind the front seats and we will have to have someplace to put a kid's car seat. You can't just put kids in the back, even adults, and carry them as cargo the way you used to. What is this country becoming? I don't need a nanny."

Daria popped in with, "Trent, are you becoming an old curmudgeon?"

"No, but more things just tick me off," Trent responded.

"I think it is called age," Tom said.

"It can't be that. Trent is timeless like Spiral." Jane said in a Daria like deadpan.

"Thanks Janie," Trend said. Unlike Jane, Trent meant what he said.

Sensing another possible deterioration of the conversation Amelia got up and quickly snapped a couple of pictures of everyone at the table using her phone. She said, "It occurred to me that this doesn't happen very often. We have Daria's very best friends sitting here around the table. I thought a picture would be really good. I am texting the pictures to Daria and Tom's phones so that you can have them!" The pictures arrived and everyone looked at them.

"Cool," Trent said. "It looks like the penguin is just sitting at the table with us."

"Great shots," Jim said. "I don't think we have a picture of us all together. These are the first. Aren't these good Jane?"

"They are. Thanks Amelia," Jane said.

"What kind of paintings have you been doing lately Jane?" Monique asked.

"Here. I'll show you a few of my latest. I've started keeping pictures of each of my works on my phone," Jane responded. She selected the photo application on her phone and picked one of the pictures of a painting she had recently completed. Then she passed the phone to Monique.

"This doesn't seem quite as tortured as some of your earlier works I've seen," Monique said. "Don't you have enough pain in your life to inspire you?"

"I've probably mellowed a little bit over the years, Monique. I've gone from faux suburban pain to the pain of being a broke college student to the pain of being a starving or starting artist to the pain of initial success and putting up with people who are a pain in the ass," Jane stated while giving Jim a wink. "I felt pain and sadness when our parents died, but for whatever reason that did not seem to find its way into my art. My latest painful inspiration is the mortal fear of nearly losing my best friend. That has led me to some new sketches."

"I'm pleased that I could be an inspiration for your art. Once I have healed should I try cutting myself for a different kind of inspiration?" Daria said.

"You know what I mean Daria. And no, I do not ever again want to feel the way I felt when I was first told about the accident," Jane replied. "You stay safe and sane. That's an order. I will find my inspiration in other forms of pain. After all I can always just pick a really stupid fight with Jim. That'll make me feel terrible."

Jim piped up with "Always glad to be your muse sweetie! You just have to promise to make up with me afterward." He leaned over and kissed Jane on the cheek. Everybody laughed.

Jane showed another couple of her works around the table. She pointed out one in particular that had sold for a good price. The conversation turned to her art and the shows she had coming in the next few months.

It was late morning when the group started back toward the Morgendorffers' house. Trent and Monique said their good byes as the group passed the village green. The others kept on going. As they approached the Morgendorffer home they noticed a strange car in the driveway. It was very plain and had municipal plates. A heavy man with a round face, big nose, gray hair, a receding hairline, and wearing a wrinkled suit got out of the car and approached them.

"Hi," He said with his low voice. "I'm Detective Dombrowski from the Lawndale Police Department. I need to speak with you Dr. Sloane. It is about your accident."

Tom stopped, raised his phone, and immediately speed dialed Barry Goldman, who was the Sloane family's personal attorney. When the secretary answered he said, "Judy, this is Tom Sloane. We need Barry at the Morgendorffer house right away. There is a detective here who wants to talk to Daria about the accident."

Daria said to the detective, "I'll be happy to talk to you once my attorney arrives. Until then you will have to wait."

Tom heard Judy say, "He is on his way Mr. Sloane. He should be there within ten minutes." Tom responded, "Thanks," and ended the call.

"These are just a few routine questions Dr. Sloane," Detective Dombrowski said. "There really is no need for you to go to the expense of having an attorney come out here. This certainly won't take long."

"Even so, I insist," Daria responded.

"Our attorney will be here in about ten minutes," Tom told the detective.

"And who are you?" the detective asked.

"I am her husband. Our attorney is on his way," Tom said. "Now we are going inside, because it is chilly out here. You are welcome to wait in your car or outside until our attorney has arrived and we have spoken to him. Then Dr. Sloane will speak with you."

"You're not very hospitable," the detective said. "You seem rather hostile."

"Then I am hostile," Tom replied. "However, the Sloane family never deals with the authorities without counsel present. Now you will excuse us while we go inside and make my injured wife as comfortable as possible while we await the arrival of our attorney."

Tom, Jane, and Jim positioned themselves between the detective and Daria. Amelia pushed Daria up the ramps and into the house. The three others followed them in and closed the door leaving the detective outside.

About five minutes later a sedan pulled up to the curb and Barry Goldman got out. Barry was tall and thin with an oval face and large nose. His hair was all gray. He would probably retire in just a few years. He even stooped a bit when he stood. However, he was impeccably dressed in a blue pinstripe suit. He spoke momentarily to the detective and then knocked on the door. Tom opened the door and let him in. Barry sat down with Daria and explained that he did expect this to be routine, but to look to him before answering any questions from the detective. He would nod or say 'go ahead' if it was alright to answer. If it was not alright, then he would say something first. He also told her to be truthful with her answers, but not volunteer additional information. Also, since he had heard that she was not remembering things just to say simply that. Don't say things she might have heard from other people. In order to close the file on the case the Police needed a statement from her. He believed that this was all that was going to happen. Barry instructed the others to say nothing and listen carefully as witnesses.

Daria indicated that she understood and Jim went out to invite the detective into the house. He was asked to sit in a dining room chair Tom brought into the living room. He didn't seem to be too happy.

"So Dr. Sloan," He said, "I need your statement as to what happened in your accident."

Daria looked at Barry and he nodded.

"I really have no memory of the accident," Daria said. "The last thing that I remember was leaving Tom at work and driving away. The next thing I remember is waking up at Cedars of Lawndale."

"Can you try harder to remember?" the detective said.

"I think that she has made her statement, detective," Barry said.

Detective Dombrowski responded to Daria's attorney saying, "Even so, I need her to try and remember. This is important. A man died."

"Dr. Sloane you can go ahead and answer him," Barry said.

"I've tried for some time to remember, but nothing comes back. It is simply a blank in my memory," Daria said.

"Do you recall the time you left your husband at his employer?" Detective Dombrowski asked.

Again Daria looked at Barry and he nodded. "He wasn't late for work, so it must have been just before 8:00 in the morning," Daria responded.

"So then you were driving. Do you remember approaching the intersection?" the detective prodded.

"No. Again, I only remember driving away after dropping my husband," Daria said.

"You don't have a memory of seeing a pick-up truck coming at you from the side? Someone about to hit you?" he said to her in an aggressive tone and staring right into her eyes.

Daria looked at Barry. He nodded. It gave Daria a moment to curb her emotions. Her response was, "As I have said I simply have no memory of the accident. That is all there is."

"Don't you remember your pain? You were badly injured. You must have been in agony waiting what seemed like forever for someone to come and help you," the detective said.

"That is enough," Barry said. "Detective you have my client's statement. I suggest that you put it in your report. If there is any additional information you want here is my card. I expect that you will contact me before contacting my client. Am I clear about that?"

"Quite clear Mr. Goldman," Detective Dombrowski replied. He placed the attorney's card in his jacket pocket. "Dr. Sloane if you should remember something, then I would like to put it in the report. Here is my card. Good day." With that he got up and walked out.

With the detective gone Barry turned to Daria and said, "He was starting down the road I didn't want him to go down. He was trying to get you to give him information that was really not from your memory, but was you putting together things you heard from others. He would have attributed it to you in his report. That is why I said to be factual and answer his questions, but not volunteer information."

"I'm glad that you stopped him. He was making me quite uncomfortable," Daria said.

Barry looked at Daria and said, "That was his intent. You never know quite what these guys are looking for. They do not give out information. They only take it in. When they do give it out it may only be a partial truth. I do not want them fishing for something in order to make an accusation. While the accident was very unfortunate, nevertheless it was simple and straight forward. I have read the accident report myself. You did give him what he needed to complete his report. We made certain your discharge papers mentioned you not having memories of the accident. That is not uncommon when someone suffers a trauma. He can verify that if he wants to make the effort."

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Barry," Tom said.

"I've worked with your family since you were in diapers, Tom. I am happy to help you and your wife in any way I can. I hope you get better soon Dr. Sloane," Barry said.

"Thank you. And please call me Daria," Daria said.

"Of course, Daria, and please call me Barry. Now have a great rest of the day everyone!" Barry said as he turned and left the house.

"Well that was exciting," Jane said. "Cornered by the 'fuzz' as we came home!"

Jim looked at Jane and said, "It is always nerve wracking dealing with the authorities. Believe me I know. I think Tom said it best. Always have counsel present. At least that is over now. Can I make sandwiches before I have to get back to work? It is time for lunch."

Jim went into the kitchen and made a round of sandwiches for everyone and brought them into the living room along with sodas. After eating he sat back down at the kitchen table, opened his laptop and continued working. The others chatted, but soon Daria was tired and Amelia took her to the bathroom and then her bedroom for a nap.

…

It was early evening. Daria and Tom were sitting on the couch facing the TV. Tom was on her right holding her uninjured hand. Amelia had situated Daria before leaving for the day. Jim and Jane had gone off to pick up a few groceries. Jake and Helen were not yet back from work. A rerun of Sick Sad World was playing. Tom turned it off.

Tom looked at his wife and said, "Daria, while everyone is out I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that I can sit here and hold you like this again."

"You can kiss me too you know," Daria responded. She placed her good hand behind his head and pulled him in for a long deep kiss.

"Mmm. That was nice," Tom responded. "I have to tell you that I miss sleeping next to you as well. I am looking forward to you getting that cast removed. At least with a walking cast we should be able to sleep together again."

"Getting cold on the futon are we?" Daria asked with a smirk.

"Not so much cold as lonely." Tom replied.

Daria looked Tom in the eyes and said, "You aren't the only one that is lonely. Being in the same room together is not like being in the same bed together. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate everything my parents have done to make me comfortable here. I appreciate all your parents have done for me. I appreciate everything you and Jane and Jim and Amelia have done for me. But the fact is that I miss our home. I miss our things. I miss our kitchen, our living room, my office, and of course our bedroom. This is my parents' house not our home. Above all I miss your warmth and I especially miss your touch and the sensation of your body. I do love you after all. You are the only person I really let touch me, though Jane has been kind of 'touchy feely' lately."

"I love you too, Daria," Tom responded. "I have a hard time going into our townhouse every day and knowing you are not there. I love your touch, the sensation of your body. I love your curves and all your edges. I love the way you smell. I love your hair, your face, everything about you. And at least I know I am not competing with Jane!"

Daria said in total deadpan, "You are definitely not competing with Jane. Do you love even my winning personality and endless smiles?"

"Yes. I'm on your magical mystery ride. I know that you are different. I love you because you are different. You are serious, intelligent, and have a great sense of humor. Most people don't get your subtlety. I do and I love that about you," Tom said as he leaned over and kissed his wife. His hand was on her good leg and he squeezed it while he kissed her. Daria put her right hand over his and squeezed it as well. Tom pulled her closer.

When they came up for air Daria said tenderly while stroking Tom's face, "We'll be back together soon my love. This is the longest we have had to be physically apart since before we were married. We can do this. We are both strong. Only ten more days and this cast comes off!" In her best deadpan she added, "Now quit talking and get back to hugging and kissing me." Tom obliged.

The front door opened and Jane walked in carrying three bags of groceries. She said rather loudly, "Uh oh! Did I interrupt something?" Jim came up behind her carrying another four bags.

Tom separated his lips from Daria's and replied, "Not at all, Jane. Daria and I were just showing each other that we are still in love." Daria was blushing.

"I kind of guessed that. But no funny stuff until that girl has healed enough. Got that Romeo?" Jane said.

"Yes Mrs. Capulet. Gee you take the fun out of everything!" Tom retorted.

"That's my job," Jane said. "I have to look out for my friend. Now come over here and help Jim put these groceries away. Maybe you two can get dinner going before Jake gets home and tries to cook."

"Now you are just trying to scare us, Jane," Tom said.

Tom and Jim put groceries away, fired up the grill, and began cooking dinner. They selected a wine to go with dinner as well. Jake got home just as they were finishing. They set aside a plate for Helen and then sat down together. For a whole evening Jake avoided a rant. It was just pleasant to be together. Shortly after Helen arrived home Daria was ready to go to bed and Tom helped her with the process. As much as Daria felt that she should be able to restart her work and routine, the fact was that she still tired easily and needed her sleep to improve her strength and heal. Tom put her to bed and kissed her good night. Daria fell asleep thinking of Tom and home.

...

**Sunday**

Daria was sitting up in her hospital bed reading the Sunday newspaper. Looking out the window into the back yard she could see that this was the first day in a week that it was raining. The Morgendorffer's dining room made a reasonable place to recover from the car accident nearly two weeks ago. Between Tom, her parents, and her private nurse, Amelia, Daria was receiving great care. In just over a week she would get the big cast off of her left leg and be refitted with a walking cast. Daria was really looking forward to walking again. Still, it would be about four weeks before the cast came off of her left forearm. At least she could more or less use the fingers on her left hand despite the cast.

Jane was visiting from Boston and given that it was after noon Daria was beginning to wonder why she hadn't arrived yet. Jane was never a morning person, but since arriving nearly a week ago she had been almost clingy! She generally arrived around ten, though Friday it had been eight because Jim had work to do and needed access to wireless service. For Jane, arriving so early was like most people arriving at about five in the morning!

Tom had his nose in the newspaper as well. He had driven over to Coffee King and bought coffee for both of them. Jake and Helen had gone somewhere. Daria was just happy that they finally felt comfortable going out and not worrying about her. Tom was perfectly capable of taking care of her unassisted.

Daria heard the front door open. She easily identified Jane's voice, Jane's fiancé Jim's voice, and there was a third. It sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it. The voice was soft and calm. Daria heard the collective feet of the group approach the door to the room. From her position Daria could not see the doorway.

"Hey Daria," Jane said as she walked in.

"Hey Jane," Daria said.

"Hey Daria," Jim said as he walked in.

"Hey Jim," Daria said.

"Hello Daria. It has been a long time since we have seen each other. I think I have only seen you once since you graduated from high school," the man with the soft voice said as he walked past her into a position she could see.

"Mr. O'Neil!" Daria exclaimed as she saw the thin ginger colored man with the round face, who now was about half gray, walk up and stand right next to her on her right side. In addition to being older he was wearing a black suit and clerical collar.

Jane chimed in, "Jim rousted me out of bed and dragged me to Mass this morning. And guess who I found! We talked afterward and he really wanted to come see you. So, we brought Father O'Neil along."

"Father O'Neil!" Daria exclaimed.

"I mostly just go by Father Tim now," he said quietly.

"Wow, life certainly has sent me some surprises since returning to Lawndale. But I shouldn't be rude. Let me introduce my husband Tom," Daria said.

Tom came up and shook hands with Father Tim and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Tom Sloane." Then he backed away a bit from the group surrounding Daria.

"So, Daria, what have you been doing since high school? I mean besides the car accident," Father Tim said.

"Well, I went to Raft in Boston and majored in English. After graduation from college I worked for Sick Sad World in New York for a year. Then I went to Columbia and got my doctorate in comparative literature. I just finished my doctorate in May and started on the English faculty here at Lawndale State in July. Tom and I have been married for just over five years. That about sums it up," Daria said. "If I can ask, how did you wind up a priest?"

"My Daria, you have certainly made some great accomplishments in such a short time!" Father Tim said. "As you might have heard, Janet Barch and I got married about a year after you graduated. We had three wonderful years together before she was diagnosed with terminal breast cancer. God granted her two more years of life after her diagnosis. I spent much of the last year taking care of her. A priest, Father Gregory, was a great help to us during that time. In that time I saw her transformation. She let go of all her bitterness. She even learned to forgive. Our journey was as much – maybe more – spiritual than medical. I was a bit lost after her death. I had no wife, no job, and had spent nearly all of our money on her care during her final days. Father Gregory sponsored me for a special retreat for recent widowers. That is where I realized that God wanted me to enter the priesthood. I spent the next several years in seminary and was ordained a little over two years ago. I have been serving St. Timothy's parish ever since. I guess the Bishop has a sense of humor," Father Tim said with his nervous laugh. "Now please tell me about your accident and your healing."

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife, Father," Daria said. "My accident story is pretty simple. I don't remember anything that actually happened. I was driving to the university. I know I was hit by a pickup truck driven by a man who was both drunk and stoned. In the course of the crash he was ejected from the truck, hit his head on the curb, and died at the scene. My memories restart the next day when I woke up after being sedated for about 24 hours. My leg was broken in three places and my arm in two places. Also, I had facial bruises and scrapes from the airbag." In her very best deadpan voice Daria added, "Tom is getting pretty good at putting makeup on me to hide the bruising, though the bruises are fading quickly now. If his job as an associate vice president of Grace, Sloane, and Paige doesn't work out, then he might have a future as a makeup artist."

"Funny Daria," Tom said in an equally deadpan response.

"I can't tell you enough how good your success makes me feel. You were one of if not the best student I ever had at Lawndale High. Every day you came to class made it worthwhile for me to come to school in the morning. There were so many students that I have forgotten because all they did was give me blank stares. You on the other hand always followed what I said and knew what I meant, even if you were doodling while listening. I find it so exciting that you are now teaching young minds to love literature and think about comparisons between books and types of literature," Father Tim said with great excitement in his voice.

"Well, here at Lawndale State I have managed to teach for five weeks before getting sidelined," Daria responded. "I will say that I much prefer college students to high school students. At least there is some chance that they are in my class because they are interested in the subject matter. I mostly feel guilty about being here in this bed because my colleagues have to pick up the slack until I can walk again. My goal is to be back to work and class two weeks from tomorrow."

"I think that is a wonderful goal to have and I am very glad to hear that your concern is for your colleagues," Father Tim said. "Now I would be remiss in my duties if I didn't ask where you are in your spiritual walk."

"For what it is worth, I was baptized into the Catholic Church. I am told that my grandmother Ruth was so insistent and badgering that my parents finally agreed to have me baptized when I was a few months old. Probably the only time I've been in churches since then has been at weddings, funerals, and an occasional Christmas and Easter. I wouldn't call myself an atheist, but I haven't seen any evidence that the creator of the universe really cares what happens to the human race and especially individuals. What I see is the reality of a world where bad things happen to good people and bad people alike. Often it seems that more bad things happen to good people than to bad people. I see hypocrisy in people of all faiths and within the clergy as well, no offense Father," Daria stated.

"None taken Daria," Father Tim said. "I agree that there are clergy who act hypocritically."

Daria went on, "I guess as I lie here broken in pieces I see my survival as a combination of good engineering and random chance. Don't get me wrong. I am thankful for my survival of the accident and that I have professionals and loved ones who do care about me – even with my eternally sunny personality. I am especially thankful for Tom. He chased me for years and finally persuaded me to marry him. He is a far better husband than I am a wife. If not for that night at The Zon when he was ogling Jane, then I would probably never have met him. Likewise I am thankful for Jane, who I met in your self-esteem class at Lawndale High during my first few weeks there. She is my best friend and the friendship has endured, even when I stole her boyfriend – Tom. She forgave us both. I am thankful for all of these things and people, but to whom should I be thankful? As near as I can tell it is all random chance and there is no grand plan. Does this mean that life is utterly meaningless? Perhaps in a cosmic sense the answer is yes. But I think that if I can enlighten and expand young minds and leave a legacy of solid scholarship, then my life will have meaning."

Father Tim stepped closer to the bed and put out his left hand. Daria took it with her right hand and he held it between both of his hands. He said, "I want you to know that God does love you. He loves you like a parent loves his or her children. You've just told me about several people who are blessings in your life. God is the source of all blessing not random chance."

Father Tim went on, "Bad things do happen because people make bad decisions which are not pleasing to God. One example of such a decision is the man who chose to drink and get high. His bad decisions had consequences. He died and you were injured. We are blessed by your continued presence, Daria. While you heal Tom, your parents, Jane, your nurse, and others have the blessing of serving you. The blessing of serving someone like this is something I didn't understand until I served Janet in her last year of life. While I could have cursed God for striking my wife with cancer and forcing me to do the things I had to do in her service, I discovered that we developed a tremendous bond and love that endured even as she slipped away. That bond was a blessing and I carry it to this day. Yes, I was profoundly saddened when she died. But, the fact that when I let her go she continued to be in God's hands comforts me and I know that we will be together again. Bad things happen in this fallen world, but even the bad may be wrapping a blessing."

"That is very touching Father," Daria said. "I have not thought of it that way."

"God has His purposes and we don't necessarily understand them. He has given each of us a purpose in this life and we may not understand that purpose this side of eternity. Our lives are not meaningless. Don't get me wrong. There is random chance. In addition, humans have the free will to choose what they do. There are also things that happen with a reason we may not understand. However, not all events are random chance nor are all events predestined. It can be very difficult or even impossible to tell one from the other," Father Tim concluded.

"Thank you Father," Daria replied.

Father Tim then asked everyone to join hands and led a short prayer for Daria's healing and thanks for all the blessings given to her and the blessings of the people around her. When they were done he asked, "Is it alright if I come and visit you again?"

"Sure," Daria replied.

"That's great! I will see you again soon. Good bye everybody!" Father Tim said as he turned and left the room and the Morgendorffer home.

"Wow," Daria said. "Mr. O'Neil married Ms. Barch, she died, and then he became a priest. I sure didn't see that one coming."

"You can imagine how surprised I was," Jane responded. "I guess after he was married to Ms. Barch other women were out of the question!"

"Maybe she had him fixed," Daria said.

"Now you two be respectful!" Jim scolded. "What he did was no small matter. He has dedicated his life to the service of God and other people. To be a priest he has taken vows of poverty and chastity, not to mention the years of education required."

"I can't see any of us taking those vows," Daria said. "It just wouldn't work."

Jim responded sharply, "You'll note that he was called to this vocation. It is not something he just decided to do because it was a job."

"OK. OK," Daria said. "We are not making fun of his office. We are just trying to get over the vision of Mr. O'Neil as Father Tim. He was always Mr. 'touchy feely never offend psychobabble' at Lawndale High. He never had any respect because he was so wishy washy. We watched Ms. Barch bully him right and left. We also know what went on during their 'planning hour' in the janitor's room. Coincidentally, their planning hour was always just after the daytime janitor left and before the nighttime cleaning crew started."

Tom chimed in at this point, "Be nice all of you. Everything you have told me about Mr. O'Neil, Daria, is that he always cared about his students. Maybe he wasn't the boldest person, but he certainly encouraged your writing. He forced you to go beyond your comfort zone. That is a good thing. You grew under him. You know how much the story you wrote about your family's future affected you and your mother."

"You know you never have let me read that story," Jane said.

Daria responded, "OK. OK. Let's change the subject."

Jim was now sitting on the futon with Tom. He chimed in with, "Daria, the mention of families has made me a little curious. Do you know anything about your family history? To be honest I have never met anyone else with the last name Morgendorffer, though a search on social media did turn up a few."

Daria folded up her section of the newspaper and placed it on her tray. She looked over at Jim and said, "Well, we haven't done any formal genealogical research," Daria said. "However, we do have an oral tradition in the Morgendorffer family that says we originated in the village of Morgendorf, which is in the Sudentenland. Today it is Czech, but back in the mid-19th century when my ancestors left it was part of the Austro-Hungarian Empire and the people were ethnic Germans and spoke the German language. We do know that the family was Catholic, as was the vast majority of the region. The town of Morgendorf was pretty much just a wide place in the road with only a few hundred inhabitants. Like many German immigrants of the time my ancestors came in through the Port of Baltimore. The truth is that we are not certain that our family name is even Morgendorffer. It may be that the official at immigration substituted the town name and added the 'fer' because he either didn't understand what my ancestor said or could barely read the papers written in German." Daria added, "As an academic I need to note that there is no oral tradition of any other surname."

Daria went on, "My family members were mainly in the trades: blacksmiths and then machinists. The last tradesman was my great grandfather. He was an industrial mechanic working on large equipment. His son, my grandfather, basically ran away and joined the army. He served for 20 years and retired. Then he died in his mid-40s. Even so, the military life and the emotional fallout really affected my Dad. Dad met my Mom at college. He studied business and she was pre-law. They even lived 'the hippie life' for a while before completing their educations, getting married, and having a family. Then I came along and really shook up their lives," Daria said with an evil smirk.

On my Mom's side there isn't much information either. The name 'Barksdale' is probably a variant spelling of an Anglo-Saxon word meaning 'brick valley.' My minimal research on the subject shows that the name originated in Lancashire, England. The family tradition is that our Barksdale family came to America from England during colonial times. We believe that the Confederate General William Barksdale is a relative. He was killed at Gettysburg. Being English and Southern it is no surprise that as far as religion goes they were Anglicans. As far as I know my grandparents weren't much in the way of church goers, although I think my mother was baptized into the Anglican Church. Like me that is kind of where it ended. One of these days I would like to do some more in depth research on my family history. Maybe I will do that after I get tenure."

"Your turn Jane," Jim said.

Jane was now sitting in a chair next to Daria's bed. She began telling her family history, "The story we have in our family is that the Lane family actually originated in France and arrived in England with the Norman Conquest. We too were artisans and tradespeople. My four times great grandfather was an English silversmith who moved to Dublin, Ireland to set up his business. He served mostly the English gentry who controlled Ireland at the time."

"So being an artist or artisan runs in the family," Tom injected.

"Definitely," Jane said. "Anyway, being English he was a member of Anglican Church. His son – my three times great grandfather – apprenticed under his father and then had the audacity to fall in love with an Irish girl, who of course was Catholic, and then marry her. The family legend is that she sang so beautifully that she instantly won his heart."

"Sort of like a siren," Jim added.

"That is about how they viewed her. She caused him to wreck his ship on the rocks of love. They were shunned by both communities," Jane said. "Imagine a Lane being an artist and an outcast!"

"Why I've never heard of such a thing," Daria said in her total deadpan.

"Anyway, they were not well positioned when the potato famine hit Ireland. They were given tickets to America by his father. That effectively got rid of the family's problem. Unlike many Irish they did not arrive in America penniless. He was also able to read and write, so they avoided being taken advantage of the way many of the illiterate Irish were. Unlike the vast majority of Irish immigrants they chose to come in through New Orleans, where he set up his shop. An advantage for them was that New Orleans was heavily Catholic in contrast to the cities along the Atlantic coast. She was able to earn money singing in the local opera company. By the time the Civil War happened he was too old for the Army and their children were too young. He managed to keep his shop open 'repurposing' silver looted by Union officers and administrators from southern homes. Shortty after the war was over my three times great-grandfather saw that wealth was not going to be something the South would have for some time."

"So what did he do?" Tom asked.

"Well you know that I refer to us as the 'wandering Lanes.' He packed up his shop and moved north to St. Louis, where he was able to serve the needs of a growing city elite as they made money from people moving west. Silver was big and getting bigger. He also made investments outside of his business. We know he bought at least some shares of the Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe railroad. He did well enough that his three sons all attended college and his daughter married well. The daughter stayed in St. Louis and his sons ultimately either moved west to California or to the upper mid-west as industrialization got going in earnest."

"So where did your line go?" Daria asked.

"My great great-grandfather moved to Chicago. He went there to study at Northwestern University. He wound up working for a railroad as a manager, but he was a patron of the arts and actually owned a private gallery. One of the paintings he owned is hanging in our house."

"So even though the profession changed in that generation there was still a strong affinity for the arts," Jim said.

"Definitely. His son, my great-grandfather, essentially followed in his footsteps and worked for the railroad. My grandfather went to Michigan on the GI Bill and settled in the Detroit area. He was an automotive designer. He worked with the styling of cars."

"Clearly an artist as well," Tom quipped.

"Jim knows about my Dad. He went to Michigan, where he got interested in photography. As he won more and more contracts he moved east to be closer to his sponsors. He met my Mom during college while spending a summer at an artists' colony in Vermont. I never really quite got out of either of them whether it was truly an artists' colony or just a hippie commune. Ultimately, they chose Lawndale as a place to live, since it is quiet and when they moved here it was still very rural yet not far from the big city. My siblings and I were all born right here," Jane said finishing her story.

"You left out a piece," Jim said.

"Oh, what was that?" Jane responded.

"Jane Lane moved to Boston to study at Boston Fine Arts College and has become a successful artist. She carries on the family tradition. She is even planning to marry an engineer, recognizing that art and engineering are closely intertwined. The engineer she plans to marry has a strong interest in the arts," Jim said. "We could also talk about artistry as it relates to Trent, Penny, or any of your other siblings."

"You're kind of full of it Jim," Jane said.

"Admit it, Jane, that is why you love me," Jim responded.

"As usual you seem to have the most colorful stories Jane," Tom said.

Jim went on to say, "I wish I had as good a genealogy as you two. We know that Greeley is an English name and that it may go back to the son of one of William the Conqueror's Barons. I have not been able to find out what it means. The best I can come up with is it relates somehow to the grain trade. William the Conqueror brought a bunch of his Barons to England and gave them land grants all over. They then gave smaller holdings to sons who would not inherit the title or other close relatives. That seems likely to be where we came from. Our direct line may have actually come out of Canada not long after the American Revolution, which says that they were not very fond of the English King. We have relatives scattered from New York to Delaware. To the best of my knowledge my ancestors here in America were skilled tradesman before my grandfather. He was an engineer, my Dad is an engineer, and so am I. My Dad was born and raised in Delaware and so was I. He lived there not far from my grandparents. I chose to leave. That is about all there is to it."

Jane remarked, "We need to do some research on your family sometime when we have a free weekend. We can buy some software that has the ability to search old records on the web. We could probably get some interesting information for not much money or work." Turning to Tom Jane went on, "So what does 'old money' know about the family tree? Are there any missing branches or poison ivy climbing up it?"

Tom said, "Funny Jane. The Sloane family dates back to the 17th century in southwestern Scotland. My ancestors came to America in the mid-18th century and settled in Baltimore. They were members of the Church of Scotland, which is the Presbyterian Church in this country. They started off by building a warehouse near the inner harbor. As trade grew they built another warehouse and dock right on the harbor. Eventually they expanded into shipping as well."

Tom went on, "My great-great-grandfather, Aldon Sloane, saw the potential offered by railroads and specifically the East-West line that was being put in near a small crossroads town named Grumby Corners – we know it today as Lawndale. The intersection of the interstate highways here was previously a pair of colonial area roads and then rail lines. Aldon received an investment from his father and moved his family here. He built a warehouse and began offering a service of moving goods from carts to railroad cars, as well as storage. Goods came from farms to the south and mining and lumber operations to the north. Eventually, a North-South line was built as well. He had a financial interest in that line, as well as having grown his warehousing and transfer business."

"About the time the second rail line went in, Aldon's son Aden reached the point where he wanted to strike out on his own in business. Aden was given money by Aldon to start buying real estate in the area. In just a few years he had large holdings. He had properties with buildings and vacant land as well. With growing traffic on the railroad Aden and his father pushed the Chamber of Commerce and City Council to rename the city Lawndale. They believed that it was a name which would help bring people to the area to live and work. My great-grandfather Aden's investments today form the core of Grace, Sloan, and Paige's real estate practice. The Sloane family has always been very careful with their money, so when the Great Depression came they were not deep in debt. The business weathered the depression."

"My grandfather, Arthur Sloane, started investing in stocks in the early 1950's. It had become a tradition by then for the father to provide investment capital to the next generation. As the post-World War II prosperity set in Arthur began working with companies to set up pension funds and other plans. This became the core of the institutional investment practice of Grace, Sloane, and Paige. He was, in fact, the one who teamed with Paige and Grace to form the firm."

"My father, Angier, went to work for the firm right after college. He majored in finance and ultimately was tasked with growing the wealth management practice. This practice was brought in by Paige and Grace when the firm was formed. From wealth management he formed and grew the private capital practice when we were in high school."

"I've taken a somewhat different path, maybe because my name doesn't start with the letter 'A.' I worked in New York in a major accounting firm after college until I became a partner. Now I am an associate vice president of the family firm. Who knows what new things I will be able to create there?"

"You get a gold star, Tom," Daria said. "You've paid attention to your father's stories at the club."

"Tom," Jim said. "How about you and I go out to the Kitchen to brew some tea for all of us? It'll give the girls some time alone. Besides, it will be good for a rainy cool fall afternoon."

"You mean leave to allow these two to plot something against us, right?" Tom said jokingly.

"Something like that. Come on let's go," Jim said as he and Tom stood up. The two men left the room to go to the kitchen and make some tea.

With the two men out of the room Jane pulled her chair closer to Daria. The two started to chit chat about work and daily life. After a while Jane said, "Daria, there is something I have been wanting to ask you."

"Go ahead, Jane. You can ask me anything," Daria responded.

"Well, Jim and I are planning our wedding for late April and I was wondering if you would be my Matron of Honor. I know you do not like a lot of attention or formal occasions, but this is really important to me. Things worked out in such a way that you are not my sister-in-law, but I am certainly closer to you than to any of my sisters. Will you do this for me?" Jane asked.

Daria could see that her oldest and best friend was on the verge of tears. "Of course I will," Daria responded. "I would do anything for you, Jane. You know that. All you have to do is ask. Should we ask Quinn to coordinate the dresses?"

Jane stood up and hugged Daria. Actually she held her. Just as she was doing this, Jim and Tom walked in with the tea.

Jim quipped, "I tell you Tom, I'm concerned about these two."

"You'll get used to it. I have. It's not like Daria is going to steal your girlfriend," Tom said.

"Hey," Daria said. "Knock it off dear. Jane just asked me to be her Matron of Honor and I agreed."

"I'll have to think about letting Quinn coordinate dresses," Jane said. "My heart may not be able to take the stress."

All four friends laughed. Tom and Jim poured tea into mugs and the friends spent the rest of the afternoon just talking and enjoying each other's company. It was a peaceful pursuit on a rainy Sunday afternoon in Lawndale.


	4. Daria Will Fight

**3\. Daria Will Fight**

**Monday Morning**

Daria sat in the living room of the Morgendorffer house staring at the TV. Tom had helped her get up and into the living room. Everyone was gone. They had all left for work. The front door was unlocked so that Amelia could get in when she arrived at eight o'clock.

Daria thought to herself, 'It probably would be more entertaining if the TV was on.' A feeling of melancholy seemed to go through every part of her body. This was the first time in a long time that she was really alone. Over the last three weeks' time seemed to be inconsistent. The days had seemed to drag on but the weeks flew by. It had really been wonderful to have Jane and Jim come down from Boston for a week to visit. Daria had never been wanting for company or at least texts on her phone. Quinn texted at least twice daily and called every few days, Jodi had dropped by a couple of times, and so had Andrea. Since Jerry Culbertson, the chair of the English Department at Lawndale State, lived just down the street he had stopped by a few times to see Daria as well. At least he didn't bring Brittany with him! And of course there were the visits by Mr. O'Neil, who was now Father Tim.

Even Daria's in-laws had been over to visit twice each week. It was almost humorous how in their own elitist way they were trying to get her motivated. They tried to get her to anticipate her return to the club. 'Daria makes her grand return to the club.' It was almost too depressing to imagine. Daria had to admit that the food was good. Still, the club at times almost seemed to be her in-laws' cult. At least Tom hadn't fallen for that.

It had been interesting to see how Jake and Helen had progressed over the time Daria had been recuperating in the dining room. They had gone from keeping the bedside vigil with Tom while she was in the hospital to taking time off of work to be with her to making certain they were there when not at work. Over the past week things had returned more to the routine. Helen worked late. Jake came home and would try to make dinner, unless Tom beat him home and either cooked or ordered take-out food. Jake had poured out his feelings to Daria in the first week. Daria thought, 'I couldn't tell which was worse, his need to prattle on about his feelings toward his eldest daughter or my injuries. Both were painful.' Daria was seeing less of them on a daily basis, which was not an altogether bad thing.

Then there were her two primary caregivers, Tom and Amelia. Amelia, her private nurse and long ago admirer at Camp Grizzly, was meticulous and made certain that Daria was always clean, comfortable, and never alone. She had even gotten Daria out into the world again. The trips to Coffee King had become a daily ritual. Sometimes it was just Amelia and Daria. Other times they had a whole group. And of course there was that silly penguin from the comic strip that Amelia always put over Daria's foot. Daria and Tom really needed to do something special for Amelia when her time taking care of Daria was done in two weeks. On the one hand Daria wondered how she ever would have gotten along without Amelia. On the other hand being dependent on someone was absolutely opposite to Daria's personality.

Then there was Tom. If she had ever for a moment doubted how much Tom loved her, well there was no doubt now. He spent every moment he could with her. Even though she prodded him to go home at night and sleep in their bed, he chose to sleep on the futon in the dining room that he and Jake had rearranged to be her bedroom. He just wanted to be with her. There was absolutely no doubt in Daria's mind that she loved her husband of five years. But did she love him as much as he clearly loved her? Would she have slept on the futon just to be in the same room with him? Would she have sat there and just held his hand for hours? In many ways she truly hoped that such a situation would never happen. Still, the thought depressed her.

Adding to Daria's feelings was her desire to start working again. She felt useless. She missed her students – even the freshmen. She had not read much over the past three weeks. She didn't have much stamina, tough it had steadily improved over the past week. She had just started to read books again within the past few days. Still, it was hard to read more than a few dozen pages without the need to take a break or a nap. Even checking and responding to email was a challenge.

The front door opened and Amelia walked into the house. "Good morning Daria! How are you feeling this morning?" Amelia said with a very upbeat tone.

"Hmm. OK I guess," Daria replied.

Amelia hung her jacket in the closet and then came over and sat next to Daria on the couch. "What's the matter Daria?" She asked. "Please, talk to me. I can tell from your face that something is bothering you."

Daria didn't know why she gushed all of her thoughts and feelings from this morning. Amelia sat and listened intently. When Daria was done Amelia sat with her in silence for a couple of minutes. Then she said, "Daria, you are a normal woman. I know how much you prize being a realist and looking at things in the cold light of day. However, we all have anxieties like these from time to time. I am sure you have pent up emotion over the accident. It is just part of being human. Look at how Jane expressed her anxiety over your wellbeing while she was here. On top of this you are healing from the accident. Feeling a little down is normal during the healing process. If you want to have a good cry, then go ahead. I am here with you and I will comfort you if you need it. I won't tell anyone you actually shed tears. It is OK to cry."

Daria looked away and then back at Amelia. The feeling reached as far as her toes and she just couldn't stop it. The tears flowed and she leaned over onto Amelia's shoulder. Daria hadn't shed tears since standing in the apartment in New York after the movers had taken all of their things. Then it was Tom who was there to comfort her. Now she had to rely on Amelia, because Tom was at work and didn't even know she was crying. "I feel so useless and stupid," Daria said as she continued to weep.

"That's OK my friend," Amelia said. "Just let it out. Don't try to stop it. You will feel so much better." Amelia put her arm around Daria and stroked her hair.

After a few minutes Daria was able to compose herself. She sat up and started to dry her eyes on her sleeve. "Thank you Amelia," Daria said. "Am I really your friend?"

"Of course you are. We may not be as close as you and Jane, but we have had our episodes together starting so many years ago at Camp Grizzly when we were kids. You are more than just a patient to me, Daria. You are someone who I have looked up to and who inspired me to think for myself and become who I am. If that doesn't make you a friend of mine, then I don't know what would."

"I think of you as a friend as well," Daria said. "I hope we can stay in contact after you leave in two weeks."

"Once you are home and able to get around my job is done, but certainly not our friendship," Amelia said. "Now let's start getting you ready for your doctor's appointment today! You should be getting that big cast off and starting physical therapy. I will be here to help you through physical therapy and your exercises. We will get you ready to go home."

Amelia got Daria bathed and dressed. For the first time since the accident Amelia put makeup on Daria not to hide scrapes and bruises, but to help her look her best and to try to get her to feel better about herself. Of course she was able to do this by not telling Daria that she didn't have to have makeup. Instead she got away with it because Daria was simply used to having the makeup applied and didn't stop her.

Then she made lunch for the two of them and they sat together and ate at the kitchen table. Amelia said, "You look really good today Daria. Are you feeling better about things now?"

"It is hard for me to admit this Amelia, but having a good cry and then getting bathed and dressed has really made me feel better. Thank you," Daria said. "You were right. I am also holding you to the promise not to say anything to anyone." In her very best deadpan she looked at Amelia and said, "I don't want to appear too human. After all I am a superwoman!" Both Daria and Amelia laughed at that statement.

"Well I'm glad. Now we need to finish our lunches. The medical transport van will be here in about 20 minutes and I need to have you ready to go," Amelia said.

"Wonderful," Daria deadpanned. "There is nothing more humiliating than being loaded up and locked down like cargo in the back of a van. At least they don't feel the need to shrink wrap me before loading."

Amelia laughed and said, "That's my Daria! Don't worry. I will follow the van to the Lawndale Medical Arts Building. With luck this will be a one way ride in the medical transport van. With your leg cast off and a new walking cast you can ride back here in my minivan."

"Can we stop at my place for a few minutes?" Daria asked. "We could at least have a cup of tea there."

"Let's see how you feel," Amelia responded. "I don't want to make a promise to you that I can't keep. Now we need to get you ready."

Amelia put the lunch dishes in the dishwasher and helped Daria into her wheelchair. Since it was a cool fall afternoon she helped Daria put on her light jacket. Just as they finished the medical transport van pulled up in front of the house. The driver came to the door and Amelia handed Daria in her wheelchair over to the driver.

The driver rolled Daria out to the van, opened the back and lowered the lift deck. Then he secured Daria's wheelchair to the lift and raised it to the height of the van floor. Going around to the front he pulled Daria into position and secured her chair. He ensured that she was buckled into her wheelchair and then secured the lift and closed the doors. They were off.

Riding in the medical van was a real treat. With her left leg sticking forward she took up two spaces on the right side of the van. Daria was certain that the elderly man in front of her and to her left needed a diaper change. This of course was in contrast to the woman next to her who smelled like some kind of rub and was wheezing during the entire ride. Daria just hoped she would survive the smell and not contract tuberculosis in the process. The prospect of coughing up a lung did not appeal to her. Eventually the van arrived at the building housing Dr. Prasad's office. Daria was the first to be unloaded. Amelia arrived a minute or two later and after parking wheeled Daria up to Dr. Prasad's office.

"You know there is nothing like being left on the curb to make you feel really special," Daria deadpanned to Amelia.

"Hey, at least they use a dumpster here and you don't have to worry about a truck coming by and a burly man throwing you in the back," Amelia said.

"I guess," Daria responded. "The medical van driver was more girly man than burly man." Amelia laughed at Daria's joke.

Amelia got Daria situated in the waiting room and then checked them in at the office window. A nurse came out and said that they had to go downstairs to get x-rays before Dr. Prasad would see them. Amelia wheeled Daria to the imaging office. After a half-hour wait Daria finally went in for her x-rays. The actual imaging took about fifteen minutes. Then it was another half hour before they were cleared to head back up to Dr. Prasad's office. The images had been successfully transmitted to his office.

Finally after another half hour wait they were ushered into an examining room. Amelia was told to return to the waiting room. It was another fifteen minutes before Dr. Prasad came in and pulled up Daria's x-ray images. He said, "Well it looks like you are healing right on schedule Dr. Sloane. How do you feel?"

"Like I am ready to get out of both of these casts," Daria responded.

"Well, I am ordering that your leg cast be removed and a new walking cast will be put on you," Dr. Prasad said. "I am also ordering two weeks of physical therapy so that you are able to walk and climb stairs again. In the meantime I want you to use a power chair if you want to go more than 20 feet or so. You need to build your strength. The cast on your forearm will remain for another three weeks. Your pelvic cracks have mostly healed. However, you are not to lift anything heavier than five pounds and I do not want anything or anyone on top of you for another two weeks. Understand?"

"Yes, Dr. Prasad," Daria said. "I understand."

"Very good. I will send in my technician to remove your current cast and then recast your leg. I will see you again in three weeks," he said and turned to go.

"Wait," Daria said. "When can I return to work?"

"I will not approve your return to work for three weeks. You were badly injured in the crash and you need to fully heal," Dr. Prasad said and left the examining room.

'Wow,' Daria thought. Half a day was spent getting here, getting x-rays, and all for less than five minutes with the doctor. How long was it going to take to do the rest of this? He had hardly even looked at her. He just looked at his computer. She was not happy that he had said it would be three weeks before he let her return to work.

The technician came in the room about fifteen minutes after Dr. Prasad left. He was a small thin man with beady eyes that kind of reminded Daria of a ferret. He carried an electric cordless saw and took a good look at her cast. At least it wasn't a chain saw and he wasn't wearing a hockey mask. He said through his nose, "Hi, I'm Simon. This should come off quickly. Never mind this saw. It vibrates rather than rotates so that it doesn't cut your skin if I go too far." With that he started cutting her cast. He started at the top of her leg and worked his way down to her foot. He was actually quite good at this.

As air once again started seeping in to her leg it felt wonderful. When he had the cast off it was such a liberating feeling. Daria was kind of disappointed at how her leg looked. The muscle tone was gone and it was noticeably thinner than her other leg. There was a lot of dead skin. Having not been shaved since the accident she thought it looked like the leg of an emaciated orangutan! Three more weeks of this and she might have to go to Tom's barber to get it shaved with a clipper! She certainly wouldn't make a grand re-entrance to the club like this. She could hear her mother-in-law Kay saying, "This is our son's wife. Just don't say anything. She is a quarter orangutan!"

Simon carefully washed and dried her leg. Once dried he started wrapping her leg and then applied the fiberglass cast to her lower leg. Once done he said, "Now you have to wait here for an hour while this finishes setting. Then you can go. I think Dr. Prasad said you have a physical therapy appointment in about an hour and a half. Do you want a magazine or something? We have 'Entertainment Monthly' if you like."

"Thanks, but would you please call my nurse Amelia in to stay with me? She has my tablet," Daria responded.

"Sure," Simon said and walked out.

A few minutes later Amelia walked into the examining room. She asked Daria, "So how did it go?"

"Not too bad. I can already tell how much lighter this new cast is compared to the old one. I am not sure what I think about all this digital medicine. Dr. Prasad hardly looked at me. His nose was in his computer screen. Data is fine, but you do kind of expect the doctor to at least examine you in some way," Daria said with a note of disappointment in her voice.

"Doctors are under a lot of pressure to see more patients. The fact is that all the digital documentation has really reduced the amount of time they spend engaging and examining patients," Amelia said. "They can't just scribble their thoughts on a piece of paper anymore." Amelia gave Daria her tablet and Amelia sat and looked at her phone. Together they passed the hour.

Finally, the nurse stuck her head into the room and said, "You can go now. You have an appointment downstairs in Physical Therapy in 25 minutes."

Amelia wheeled Daria out of the office and into the corridor. Daria thought it was nice not having her leg stick out like a knight's lance. It was down in a normal position. Daria said, "Do you think we can stop in the restroom on the way? It has been almost four hours since lunch and I really need to pee. My back teeth are about to float away." Amelia laughed and wheeled Daria to the nearest restroom with a wheelchair stall.

Physical therapy required another half hour wait, more paperwork, and additional waiting. For a world that was supposed to have electronic medical records and electronic communication Daria felt that there were an awful lot of trees being killed. Finally, she was called for her session and Amelia pushed her back to the therapy room.

The physical therapy room looked for the most part like a gym. It gave Daria flashbacks to high school gym class. She was hoping that the therapist wasn't some former cheerleader set on masking cheerleading practice as therapy! Needless to say gyms were not a place Daria chose to hang out. She was much more interested in exercising her mind.

The therapist came over and helped Daria out of her wheelchair. She looked up at the dark haired muscular man with an angular face and asked in surprise, "Joey?"

"Hi Daria," Joey said. Joey had been one of the three Lawndale High School football players always trying to date Daria's sister Quinn. One of the others was Amelia's husband, Jamie. "It's good to see you again. I was sorry to read about your accident. Let's get you up and walking again, OK? Oh, and hi Amelia."

"Hi Joey. Are you and Jamie going to the football game this weekend?"

"I think so. Jeffy is supposed to join us. I have three tickets."

Joey half carried Daria over to a bench where he had her lie down. He worked on her knee to help it move again and be flexible. "So what are you doing now? In the paperwork I got I could see that your last name is now Sloane. I kind of guessed it might be you, since I knew you dated Tom Sloane in high school. I guess you two got married at some point?" Joey said.

Daria explained, "Tom and I have been married a little over five years. It is kind of funny really. I broke up with him after high school, since we were going to different colleges in different cities. I got my bachelor's at Raft and he went to Bromwell. But, he kept in contact and in retrospect had a plan to chase me until I agreed to marry him. That only took seven years! Those accountants are a scheming bunch!" Joey, Amelia, and Daria laughed at that comment. "After college we both had jobs in New York City and then I went for my doctorate at Columbia in comparative literature. We got married just after I started graduate school. Now I teach at Lawndale State and he works at Grace, Sloane, and Paige."

Joey lifted Daria off of the table and supported her as she hobbled over to a set of parallel bars. There he adjusted one set so that she could balance herself under her right arm rather than using her broken left arm. The next set of exercises was designed to teach her to walk with her cast. Daria could tell that her leg muscles were weak from three weeks of disuse. But, she slowly gained confidence as she worked her way back and forth along the parallel bars. Even so, the work was exhausting and she really wasn't ready yet to walk unaided.

"Do you have a power chair at home?" Joey asked.

"Yes. It is charged up and ready to go," Daria replied.

"Then you will need to use that this week while we work on your walking," he commented. "I think you can walk about ten to twelve feet unaided. I want you and Amelia to go home and practice. Use your power chair to get places in the house. You should be able to walk the few feet from the power chair to a specific place. Examples would be to a place at your kitchen table or to the bathroom. If you use your chair you should be able to negotiate the bathroom on your own now."

"That's relieving," Daria said in total deadpan.

Joey and Amelia laughed. Joey assisted Daria to walk to her wheelchair. Joey added, "You should also be able to get in and out of a car so long as the front seat is positioned sufficiently far back. I will see you every day this week. We should have you moving well by the end of the week. If you work hard you might even be able to climb your first stairs by then. In the meantime be careful!"

"Thanks Joey," Amelia said. She turned Daria around and wheeled her out of the office and out of the building. They reached Amelia's minivan in the parking lot. She opened the front passenger door wide and set the front seat far back. Then Amelia helped Daria out of the wheelchair and into the car. She folded up the wheelchair and set it in the back. Getting into the driver's seat Amelia turned to Daria and commented, "Isn't this so much better than taking medical transport?"

"It is nice to sit properly in a car again," Daria responded. "I don't feel like cargo and I don't have to listen to the driver being cheery. I am totally exhausted after all of this and I just want to go back to my parents' place, but I would like to stop home first and check up on things."

"We can do that," Amelia replied as she started up the van and pulled out of the parking space. Together they drove to Daria and Tom's townhouse. It was the first time since the morning of the accident that Daria had been home. She was hoping that Tom had not made any messes in her absence.

Fortunately, there was a parking spot available close to Daria's front door. Amelia helped Daria out of the van and supported her as they walked up to the door. Daria pulled her house key out of her pocket and held it up to the sensor next to the door. The door unlocked and the two women entered.

Standing in the foyer Daria surveyed the scene. Amelia helped her past the kitchen and dining area and into the living room. There she set Daria on a couch and sat down herself. Daria said, "Things look pretty well in order here. Tom seems to be taking care of the place. Would you be able to go upstairs and do two things for me? First, there are three books I need from my office. Second, would you take your phone and photograph my office and my bedroom and then send those photos to me. That way I will have checked out the upstairs as well." Daria told Amelia which books she needed and Amelia went up to get them and take the photographs.

Sitting there on the couch it felt good to Daria to be home, even if she wouldn't be able to stay. This was her home not her parent's house. She really wished Tom was there. She would really have liked to be sitting next to him on the couch feeling his warmth as they watched TV together, talked, or did something else. Something else was on her mind as her phone vibrated indicating that she had received the pictures from Amelia upstairs. Sure enough the pictures showed what she expected. Nothing had moved in her study. The bedroom was its usual self. Neither she nor Tom were much for making the bed. He had a tendency to drape his casual clothes over a chair in the bedroom. He would wear them for several days before tossing them in the laundry hamper. The top of the hamper was a bit ajar, which seemed to indicate that he needed to do laundry. Thank goodness neither of them had particularly strong body odor. She didn't want Amelia to find the place stinky, even if she was a nurse and dealt with far worse than what might be slowly turning into a 'bachelor apartment.'

Amelia came downstairs with the three books. She showed them to Daria and Daria agreed that they were the correct ones. Then Amelia took them out and put them in her car. When she returned she said to Daria, "As much as I would love for us to have a cup of tea or something together here it is nearly four thirty. We need to get you back to your parents' house. I need to leave right at five to pick my kids up from my mother-in-law. She and my father-in-law are going out to an event this evening."

"No problem," Daria said. "Help me to the car and we'll go."

Amelia helped Daria hobble to the car and get seated. Then off they went. Daria felt some of the melancholy returning as they pulled away from the townhouse. What little traffic Lawndale experienced was starting to build and it took almost fifteen minutes to return to the Morgendorffer house. Amelia helped Daria out of the car and inside. She placed Daria on the couch facing the TV and propped her leg on the ottoman. She brought in the wheelchair from the minivan and then left. Daria turned on the TV and surfed the channels until she found an episode of Sick Sad World. While watching TV Daria dozed off.

...

**Very Early Tuesday Morning**

Tom looked at the clock. It was half past two in the morning. This was a great time to be picking grapes out of the futon. If he didn't, however, it would be a mushy and cold remainder of the night. It truly amazed him how good Daria's aim was with grapes. The woman who never participated in a sport and wasn't particularly fond of physical exertion that did not accomplish something she wanted could hit him in the head with a grape from twelve feet! Of course, maybe the key here was 'something she wanted.'

For the past couple of weeks Tom had been leaving a bowl of grapes next to Daria's bed at night in case she got hungry. Daria was fond of grapes and it would keep her from having to wake him up to get her something to eat. He had never contemplated Daria using the grapes as a way to wake him. This morning he awoke as he felt the small orbs bouncing off of his head.

When he brought himself to consciousness he sat up and she winged one more off of his forehead. Looking at her in the room lit only by moonlight and the faint glow of neighborhood streetlights coming through the draperies he saw her motion him to come over. Tom carefully got out from under his covers and stood up. He gingerly walked over to her bed while trying to make certain he did not crush any grapes with his feet. He leaned over assuming she wanted to tell him something.

Daria slipped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep, long kiss. The warmth of her hair reminded him of the first time he held her and kissed her. Then she whispered to Tom, "You realize that my parents are sound asleep."

Tom whispered back, "I sort of assumed that would be the case at quarter of two. I was expecting to be asleep as well. What I don't understand is why you were pelting me with grapes."

"Because they are silent," Daria responded.

"Granted. Grapes are silent. No grape has ever said anything to me, though they do make a distinct 'squish' if you happen to step on one," Tom whispered. "Without the squish we wouldn't have wine."

"Grapes aren't the only thing that is silent," Daria said.

"OK," Tom replied, "So are bananas and most other fruits and vegetables."

"When this bed goes up and down it is silent as well," Daria said as she pressed the button lowering the bed a bit.

"True, or at least it is nearly true. That way if you are in a room with someone else it doesn't wake them, unlike grapes hitting their head," Tom replied. "So, what are you driving at?"

"Get me something to prop by left leg on that is about three and a half feet high and I think I can show you," Daria said. "Place it at the foot of the bed. Just be silent about it. I do not want to wake my parents."

Tom quietly moved her bed table from the corner of the room to the spot Daria had indicated. He adjusted it to the height and orientation she wanted, locked the wheels, and then placed a pillow on top of it for her cast. He had figured out what Daria had in mind. With that sleepiness left his brain rather quickly.

Now as he picked up the last of the grapes he was feeling quite tired – spent was the word – and he was ready to return to sleeping on the futon. Daria and the table were both back in their original positions. She was sound asleep. Silence had never been broken in the house. Tom slipped the grapes back into the bowl. Then he slipped back between the covers on the futon and returned to sleep.


	5. Wild Daria

**4\. Wild Daria**

**Tuesday Morning**

Daria was sitting at the breakfast table finishing her toaster waffle, syrup, and coffee. It was quiet, because everyone had left for work. Her father, Jake, was usually the last one to leave, but this morning he had a breakfast meeting with a new client. Helen and Tom had left at their usual times. Today, under Tom's watchful eye, Daria had gotten out of bed and into her power chair all by herself. She had maneuvered the chair out of the dining room, which served as her bedroom, and into the kitchen. She had parked by the kitchen table and then taken the two steps needed to move from the power chair to her regular chair. Tom was so excited about this that he made her waffles and served her breakfast before leaving for work. Daria felt a sense of accomplishment.

The front door opened and Amelia walked into the house. "Good morning Daria," Amelia said.

Daria noticed that Amelia was wearing a surgical mask, something Daria had never seen her do before. Daria said, "Good morning. What's up with the mask?"

"Well, my kids woke up sick this morning. That is why I'm late. I don't want to risk infecting you, so I decided to wear this mask. I will have to leave at noon today in order to take them to the doctor. I will be able to get you to your physical therapy appointment and home again. I should also be able to make your lunch. I hope you understand," Amelia said almost pleading.

"Of course I understand how important your children are, Amelia," Daria responded. "Besides, I think it might be good for me to have an afternoon on my own. I managed to get out of bed and to the breakfast table all on my own this morning. Tom watched, but didn't help me. I do need to start regaining my independence."

"Congratulations," Amelia said. She surveyed the scene with Daria sitting at the table and the power chair parked to the side. "That is a big step, so to speak! A big part of why I enjoy private nursing is seeing people reach new milestones in their healing. You just reached a milestone. Now let's get you ready to go to physical therapy."

Daria got up and walked the two steps to her power chair. Once seated, she drove the chair through the house to the bathroom. There Amelia helped her get cleaned up. Daria put on some make up, but not very much. The bruises on her face from the airbag were mostly gone and so were the scrapes. Then Daria drove the chair to her room to get dressed. Amelia still helped a little with getting Daria dressed, but Daria was nearly self-sufficient in that area again. The main problem left from the accident was the cast still on her left forearm.

"Do you think that as part of physical therapy today I could have a shower?" Daria asked. "As good as you have been at bathing me I still have not felt totally clean since the accident. I especially want to wash my hair. I only wear it in a ponytail like this when it is really dirty. We have made do at the sink down here, but I would really like to feel totally clean."

"I'll talk to Joey, but I think that will be fine. They have what are essentially gym showers there at the facility. I can assist you in the shower and we should work on sealing up your leg cast and arm cast so that you can shower," Amelia said. "I expect that you will start stair climbing exercises today and by the end of the week you should be able to go up the stairs and use the shower."

Daria drove her chair into her bedroom. As she was getting dressed she remarked, "I hate to admit it Amelia, but I think I have learned a great deal from this experience. I certainly have a new found appreciation for those with physical challenges. I can't imagine having to have the type of help you provide for my entire life! Plus, the dependence is really aggravating. On top of all that I can understand how humiliating it can be for a person to be confined to a chair."

"Why Daria, are you mellowing with age?" Amelia said teasingly.

"Don't push it," Daria replied. "Maybe I am just looking at it from the academic perspective. This is a form of enforced experimentation. I will be able to use the results in teaching and writing."

"What about service?" Amelia said.

"Well, I am on the hook for service as well in order to get tenure," Daria said.

"Does Lawndale State University have an accessibility committee or something similar you could join?" Amelia asked.

"I may look into it," Daria responded. "I'm not much of a joiner, but with this experience I could probably add value to the committee."

Daria drove her chair over to the front door and parked it. She got up and with Amelia's assistance opened the front door and walked to the passenger side of Amelia's minivan. Amelia opened the van door. Amelia had set the seat far back. That allowed Daria to place her right foot in the van and then turn to lift her left foot in and be seated. It was cumbersome, but it worked. Climbing up into a minivan was definitely different than sitting down into a car. In a car she could sit and then swing her legs in. The two women drove off.

Daria stared out the window as they drove. "You know, I think I have mapped in my mind every curb cut, handicapped parking spot, and accessible entrance on this drive. For the first time, I have even noticed that the Lawndale Transit System busses have chair ramps. It appears all of the busses can accommodate wheelchairs. Still, I sure hope I only have to deal with this chair for the rest of the week."

"You are healing well," Amelia said. "I can see you fully walking again in this week, though maybe with a crutch or cane. Our next goal is to get you climbing stairs. Then you can go back home. I am sure Tom would like to sleep with you in your bed again."

"I know. It is so difficult to make do in the hospital bed," Daria said with a slight smirk.

Amelia turned her head and looked at Daria for a moment and then returned her eyes to the road. She exclaimed, "What?"

"You know. Having to sleep in the hospital bed and poor Tom lying over there on the futon," Daria said. "It's not like the futon is all that comfortable. My bed will go up and down and I can recline or sit up. I can even raise and lower my feet. All in all I can have just about any position I want."

"Oh," Amelia replied. "Just remember what the doctor said about carrying weight."

"Not a problem," Daria replied.

Amelia pulled into a handicap parking space and put the permit tag on her rearview mirror. She assisted Daria with getting out of the van, though it was easier than getting into it. With minimal support from Amelia, Daria hobbled into the waiting room and Amelia checked them in at the window. After about a ten minute wait they were called.

Joey was waiting for them in the physical therapy room. He was holding a tablet with Daria's information file on it. He said, "Good morning, Daria. Are you ready to work today? We need to get you back in shape so that you can go home this week."

""Hi Joey. So, what evil forms of torture do you have for me today?" Daria said in her total deadpan.

"You are such a kidder, Daria. We will start with some stretching exercises. Then we will get you walking. Finally we will work on some simple stair climbing. I want to see you go up three steps today," Joey said.

Amelia popped up with, "Oh, and can we use the showers afterward? We need to work on sealing up Daria's casts so that she can shower by herself."

"No problem," Joey replied. "But let's get going on these exercises."

Joey put Daria through her paces. He had her do both upper and lower body stretches. While he didn't make her do squats, he did make her sit and get up from a chair twenty times. Then he took her over to the treadmill and had her walk at a very slow pace for almost ten minutes. Daria thought that maybe she should make squeaking sounds, since she felt like a hamster in a wheel. Finally it was over to the stair climber. Daria had to negotiate three stairs up and down about ten times. After stair climbing Joey had her do some final stretches and then they were done. Daria found the workout exhausting, not to mention mentally numbing. She hated exercising since there was no mental stimulation. The closest thing to mental stimulation was making the conscious decision not to collapse and die during her therapy.

"You did well today," Joey said. "Keep this up and we will have you running marathons in no time!"

"That is the most revolting thought I can imagine," Daria said somewhat out of breath. "I can't think of anything worse than running 26 miles. Besides, I hear that when training for a marathon your toenails fall off. I like my toenails and I plan to keep all 20 of them."

"Very funny, Daria," Amelia said. "Now let's go and get you showered. Thanks Joey. We will see you tomorrow." Amelia supported Daria as they walked to the shower. She could tell that Daria was approaching her physical limits. Not only was Daria's mood getting kind of foul, but she really was starting to need Amelia's help to walk. Fortunately, the women's locker room was only a relatively few feet away.

Sitting on a bench in the locker room Daria got herself undressed. Amelia had brought along some kitchen trash bags to cover Daria's casts. She worked with Daria to secure them with small bungee cords. The trick was to get them tight enough to be water tight but not so tight that they became tourniquets.

As they were finishing Daria's waterproofing a very large woman came out of the shower area. She was using a metal crutch and was accompanied by a therapist. She clearly had had her lower right leg amputated. They overheard her say, "That's the problem with this diabetes. First they take your toes. Then they take your foot. Now it is my lower leg. I just keep wondering what they will take next. Oh well, when I get home I guess I can contemplate that over a chocolate bar."

"I remember that woman from when I was a teenager!" Daria whispered to Amelia. "She used to have black hair not gray."

"You can tell me all about it in the car," Amelia said. "Now let's get you showered. You'll feel better afterward."

Daria went into the shower. For the first time since the accident she was really able to clean herself and wash her hair properly. Amelia stood just outside in case she needed help of any kind. It just felt so nice to be clean again! After stepping out and drying off Daria brushed out her hair, used the blow dryer Amelia had brought with them, and got dressed. She felt good, though she was tired. Amelia then helped her back to the van and they drove toward the Morgendorffers' house.

"So what was up with that woman?" Amelia asked as she drove. Keeping Daria talking would at least prevent her from falling asleep on the way home. Amelia wanted to get Daria into bed before she fell asleep.

"She is just someone I ran into several times," Daria replied. "The first time was in my sophomore year when we were selling candy to raise money for the youth coffee shop. Jane and I were going door to door selling candy. We came to her house and she opened the door. I remember her wearing this awful muumuu.

"It must have been really bad if you remember it," Amelia said. "It's not like you are a fashionista."

"True, but it was really awful. Besides, she was sweating profusely and short of breath. I was really concerned. Then she fainted in front of us! I asked Jane if we should do something or make a call. The thought of giving this woman CPR really creeped me out!"

"So what did you do?"

"Ultimately, nothing. She came to, got up, and said it was just her hypoglycemia. Jane and I said we wouldn't sell her any candy, because we didn't want to harm her. Then she offered five bucks a bar!"

"Did you sell it to her then?"

"No. We just ran off. The whole thing was much too weird and I did not want to do anything that might weigh on my non-existent conscious."

"OK"

"When we got back to school we found out that the woman had called the school and complained we wouldn't sell her the candy. We got a big chewing out by Ms. Li, the principal. She was really money grubbing and had no concern about hurting people for money. As far as she was concerned as long as we weren't shoving the candy down the woman's throat we should have sold her the candy."

"Jamie has told me about Ms. Li. Did you know that she just got out of prison a few months ago?"

"No. What was she in for?" Daria asked.

"She did five years of a ten year sentence for embezzlement, misappropriation of government funds, and grand theft. It seems that she was stealing from school organizations, like the student clubs. Plus she was purchasing items for the school from funds designated for other uses. Then she would steal the items she had purchased. No one knew that she was doing this until there was a minor incident at the school. When they went to get the security tapes they found only old equipment. That triggered an audit and that is when they found out what she had been doing."

"I guess it doesn't surprise me. She was always shady. The ironic thing is that she is in at least a small way responsible for where I am today. During a teachers strike she pressed me into service as a scab. I took over an English class. It turned out the scab she had hired with teaching credentials was also a pedophile. I discovered I had an aptitude for teaching and actually kind of liked it, though I still couldn't stand high school students." Daria turned and looked out the window. "It was also a bit of a watershed in another way."

"How so?" Amelia asked.

"Well, Quinn was in the class. I gave a test on Romeo and Juliet. Quinn did well. Her dumb fashion club friends did not. The mean girl, Sandi, who was the president, was giving her a really hard time. Quinn was defending my grading. It was the first time since we arrived at Lawndale High that Quinn actually acknowledged me as her sister. In retrospect that was the turning point in our relationship. It has improved ever since."

"I'm glad that you have a good relationship with Quinn," Amelia said.

"Me too," Daria replied. "We have very different interests. We are very different people. But, we are there for each other when needed," Daria said. "I am sure she would have come to visit if she wasn't so massively pregnant right now. She does text me several times each day and calls every couple of days."

Amelia pulled into the Morgendorffers' driveway and helped Daria out of the van and into the house. Daria was happy to sit in the power chair again and drive back to her bed. She really needed a nap after all the activity.

"Daria, it is approaching noon. I will leave a sandwich for you. I think you can get a soda from the refrigerator when you are ready to eat. Have a good rest and I will see you tomorrow."

"OK Amelia," Daria replied.

Amelia drew the drapes and left the room. She went out into the kitchen. After making lunch for Daria she stopped briefly by the door to Daria's room and could tell from Daria's breathing that she was sound asleep. With that Amelia went quietly through the front door to her van and drove off.

….

Daria awoke as a sunbeam was hitting her face. The sunbeam was coming through a slight gap in the draperies. Clearly it was a sunny afternoon. Daria reached over and picked up her phone. Switching it on she scrolled through a couple of screens and selected the weather app. The app showed her that the temperature in Lawndale was cool but pleasant, specifically that it was 50o F or 10o C, whichever you prefer. The evening was predicted to be cooler. Her phone also showed the time as 1:30 pm.

Daria had just lain down in her clothes when she returned from physical therapy. She got out of bed and into her power chair and headed for the bathroom. After brushing out her hair she drove her chair over to the kitchen and quickly ate the sandwich Amelia had made. Then she rolled over to the refrigerator, grabbed a can of soda, and placed it in the basket on the front of her steering handle.

Now was the time to make her escape. She had the bus schedule on her phone and it was about 25 minutes before the bus stopped one and a half blocks from the house. The bus covered the route from the Lawndale Mall to Downtown to Lawndale State University. Lawndale State University had an agreement with the public transit service that Lawndale State students, faculty, and other employees could ride the bus free by showing their university ID cards. The ride to the university should take about 30 minutes.

Daria rolled over to the closet. She picked up her purse and put on her jacket. She checked to make certain that she had her phone, university ID, house key, office key, and charger cable for her chair. All items were present. She placed her purse in the basket. Then she rolled over to the front door, opened it, locked it, and rolled out closing the door behind her. She was off on her own. Off to the office!

On various outings with Amelia, Daria had covertly made certain there were curb cuts for wheelchairs on her route to the bus. She did not want to be rolling along at five miles per hour in her chair in the street. She was able to stick to the sidewalk all the way. She had also checked the bus' on time performance on several occasions when they saw it while going to Coffee King. There was a light breeze and she was glad she was wearing her jacket. While hardly an adventure suitable for Melody Powers, the fictional spy in the novels Daria wrote – and truthfully Daria's alter ego, it was thrilling to be out on her own for the first time since the accident. Unlike Melody Powers, Daria was not carrying weapons or explosives hidden on her person or power chair, though the experience might be useful in her next novel. Daria rolled up to the bus stop five minutes before the bus' scheduled arrival time. Daria's estimate was that the bus would arrive in seven minutes. It usually ran two minutes late.

As the bus approached Daria waived at the driver and he stopped the bus. He was only running one minute late, but that was about to change. Seeing that Daria was a person with a disability, the driver put on the air brake and extended the boarding ramp. Daria drove her chair onto the bus and showed him her university ID. The driver got out of his seat and lifted a group of three seats behind him. This gave Daria a place to park. Daria turned the chair around and backed onto the spot. The driver secured her chair with a strap and she turned off the power. She also told him she was going to the university. It all took three minutes and then they were driving away from the stop.

Daria wasn't certain that she had ridden on a Lawndale bus since working at the nut house in the mall – her first real job as a teen. As much as possible while teens she and Jane had either walked everywhere or persuaded Trent or one of Daria's parents to drive them. Well, at least until they were old enough to drive themselves. This afternoon Daria was the only passenger. The video she had found about how to ride the bus if you were using a wheelchair had been useful. The driver had been helpful. There was even a system that called out each stop along the route. It was really not bad.

Looking out the window Daria saw Lawndale as a totally different place than when she was driving a car. She had not really looked out a car window like this since she was a teenager. Houses went past and so did businesses. People got on and off the bus. Most got off at the downtown stop where all of the bus routes intersected. Several young people got on. One of them sat across from her. Momentarily her silent reverie was broken.

The pretty young blond woman sitting across from Daria looked like she might still be in high school. She had seemingly perfect hair, perfect skin, and a figure not unlike Quinn's slim but shapely frame. "OMG! Prof. Sloane! It's me, Margie Duncan. I'm in your freshman literature class. How are you doing? I was really sorry to hear about your accident. How are you feeling?" Margie said.

"Oh. Hi Margie," Daria said, though she had no memory of this student. She continued in her deadpan voice, "I'm feeling much better. My bones are healing and I don't have to wear as much make up to hide the yellowish bruises and the scabs on my face."

"Eeew. That sounds yucky!" Margie exclaimed. "It must have really hurt."

Daria thought to herself, 'This kid sure has a tremendous grasp of the obvious. She's probably not one of the brighter bulbs in the class. She probably won't get the hint that I would like to be left alone right now.' Then Daria said while looking out the window, "It hurt a lot. Fortunately, they gave me really good drugs for the pain."

"I'm glad they gave you good drugs," Margie said. "What happened?"

Clearly this one didn't read the newspaper or watch the news on TV. Everyone with even a modicum of intelligence had been telling Daria how they saw either an article or news piece about her accident. She went on, "I was broadsided by a pickup truck. The guy blew through a stop sign. He was speeding, drunk, and high. He died. I didn't. Be sure to wear your seatbelt. He didn't. I did. "

Margie exclaimed, "Wow. He died?"

Daria answered, "Yes he did. Because he wasn't wearing a seat belt his head hit the windshield, he was ejected from the truck, and he hit his head on the curb. It was like a smashed pumpkin with his blood running down the gutter into the sewer. Can you imagine having your blood run into the sewer as you die? There were also brains splattered all over the curb and on to the sidewalk." Maybe that will kill this conversation.

"Eeew." Margie said. "I'm glad I didn't have to clean that up! Of course, when you die and the mortician works on you your blood gets run into the sewer anyway. He pushes the embalming fluid through and the blood drains out. The real challenge must have been putting the guy's head back together for the funeral. Of course you can always use wax to fill the empty spaces and even fake hair if necessary. Hopefully he wasn't one of those guys who shaves his head. That would make it really tough for the mortician. The family always want's the deceased to look like they are peaceful and asleep."

"That is really interesting Margie," Daria said. At the risk of ultimately cursing her own curiosity, Daria asked, "Where did you learn all of this?"

"Oh, my major is Mortuary Science," the young woman said. "One of the things we do in the freshman Introduction to Mortuary Science class is learn about the day to day operation of a mortuary. We actually go out and view an embalming and the mortician describes each step in the process. It is really fascinating. The guy we got to see embalmed was found slumped behind the wheel of a car. They performed an autopsy to determine cause of death. When they sent him to the mortuary he was in pieces and his organs were in a plastic bag. The blood was already gone, but the mortician explained what he usually did when there was no autopsy. With an autopsy he had to stick the brain back in the skull and glue it shut. Then he put the bag of organs in the empty body cavity and sewed it shut. After that he put the guy's head back on with a spike!" Margie made a slapping sound as she brought one open palm on top of her other hand balled into a fist.

Daria noticed that several of the other riders had moved to the back of the bus. One even looked a little green around the edges. It was a good thing that the Melody Powers stories were rather bloody. It kept Daria's lunch down. At least the skulls Daria collected were all clean. This girl was way too enthusiastic about her field of study!

Margie went on with great excitement, "The only really weird thing was that the guy's eyes were still open. The mortician explained that the usual practice is to glue the eyes shut with super glue. That is what he did. Then he finished prepping the body, dressed him, and laid him in the casket."

"My isn't that interesting," Daria said. "Are you headed for class this afternoon?" Daria thought 'Maybe we can change the subject.'

"I have two classes. I just got a job at Coffee King working over the lunch hour. I get off just in time to catch the bus to campus. It is so much easier to ride the bus than to park. Parking is expensive for students! Besides, there is a bus stop right in front of where I am living."

"You don't live on campus?" Daria asked.

"No. I was able to arrange a better deal off campus," Margie said.

"I thought freshmen had to live on campus," Daria said.

"They usually do," Margie said. "But there can be exceptions, such as living at home or somewhere that relates to your studies."

Daria has a terrible hunch she knew what was coming next.

Margie went on with great excitement, "I'm living in one room of an apartment above the mortuary. It's free! The two guys in the apartment are seniors. They say that next month they will start taking me on pickups, but I had to have a dark suit first. So, I got the job at Coffee King in order to buy a black or deep navy blue suit. I'm so excited!"

Some things are deeply ingrained. Often these are from one's childhood or first job. The first thing that went through Daria's mind was, 'Maidens in the Mortuary – tonight on Sick Sad World.' Clearing her mind of that Daria said in total deadpan, "If only all the students at Lawndale State were as excited about their majors as you are."

"Next stop – University," the automated destination announcement declared.

Daria pushed the button announcing to the driver that she wanted to get off.

"So when will you be back in class Prof. Sloane?" Margie asked.

"I hope to be teaching again in a couple of weeks. I have to get my stamina up and be able to walk a little farther," Daria replied as the bus came to a stop.

Margie and a couple of other riders stepped off of the bus. The driver lowered the ramp and then came back and removed the safety strap holding Daria's chair in place. Daria thanked him, powered up her chair, and rolled off of the bus. It felt good to be back at the university.

Daria rolled through the iron gates which proudly proclaimed 'Lawndale State University.' The uphill path took her past Admissions, the College of Engineering and Science, the College of Business, and finally the College of Arts and Letters building. There she took the ramp up and pressed the push plate to open the door. The door opened and she was inside headed to the elevator.

Just as she was about to press the button she heard a young man's voice behind her, "Prof. Sloane! Prof. Sloane!" She pressed the button anyway and let the man catch up. "Hi Prof. Sloane. I'm Perry Samson. I'm in your graduate class. I've been waiting for you to return. I want to see you."

Daria looked at the young man. He was about six feet tall, had short blonde hair, a squarish face and clearly could have used some of Quinn's old acne products. Daria remarked in her total deadpan, "Thank you for the admiration, but I am not dating anyone – particularly a student. My husband would strongly object. He might even get violent. So please seek out someone your own age. I don't want to have to go see him in jail."

"That's really funny professor. But what I wanted to talk to you about was being chair of my master's thesis committee." The young man was almost pleading.

The elevator arrived and Daria rolled in and turned her chair around. Perry held the door and then got in the elevator with her. "What floor do you want Prof. Sloane?"

"Five please," Daria responded. The door closed and she continued, "Now tell me why you want me as your committee chair. I am a new faculty member and you would be my first thesis student. Surely someone with more thesis experience would be better for you."

The elevator arrived and Daria rolled out with Perry following. She rolled down the corridor to her office. There she fished the key out of her purse and opened the door. Rolling in she turned on the light and parked her power chair so that she could get to it easily from her desk. It took up most of the room between her desk and the door. It was clear that she would need to back out. Daria stood up, stepped away from the chair, removed her coat and sat down in her desk chair. Perry was still standing in the doorway as she reached down and started her desk computer.

"I really am interested in having you as my chair," Perry said. "I read your doctoral thesis on water corpse literature. I really liked that you did a comparison across genres and even across languages. I would like to do something similar. Vampires have been big recently in books and movies. I would find it interesting to research the history of vampire literature across cultures and anything that existed before Bram Stoker."

"What preliminary work have you done?" Daria asked.

"Nothing yet," Perry said. "I wanted to talk to you first."

Daria tried hard not to roll her eyes. "I am skeptical about your topic. Before I commit to anything I want you to prepare a concept paper with a literature search. I am looking for something that will be at least 15 pages. Only after I have read it and had a chance to run it by some other people will I agree to chair your committee."

"When would you want to have the paper?" Perry said.

Daria answered, "I need it by the end of the semester. I will then try to read it and get some feedback before classes begin in the spring semester."

"Thank you professor," Perry said.

"Please close my door on the way out," Daria asked.

"Sure thing," Perry said. He closed the door and left.

Daria shifted her gaze to her computer and logged in. She checked her email and responded to some. She could check her university email from her phone or laptop at home. Next she set a couple of books she wanted into the basket on her power chair. Then Daria started looking for the computer files she wanted. These were the reason she had come. She emailed the files to herself and then started taking advantage of the high speed network to find other information she wanted. Some of it she saved. One file she opened and started reading. As she was reading she noticed just how sleepy she was. Daria leaned back in her chair and immediately fell asleep.

When Daria opened her eyes she took a look out the window. It was dark outside. Looking at the clock on her computer Daria realized that it was almost 7:00 pm. She had been asleep almost four hours! This was not good. She had about 15 minutes to get to the bus stop or have to wait another hour.

Daria shut down her computer. Then she got up and carefully walked around the desk. She opened the door to her office. She put on her jacket and got on her chair. Carefully backing out into the hallway she closed her door and headed for the elevator. There was no one in the hallway. At least she wouldn't have any distractions. She pressed the button to call the elevator. It arrived and she rolled in. Moments later she was on the ground floor and headed toward the door. She hit the push plate and the door opened. Then it was downhill to the bus stop. There was no time to check her phone or do anything but roll at nearly full speed toward the bus stop.

As she was approaching she saw the headlights of the bus in the distance. Daria tried to gauge her speed versus the bus' speed. She didn't want to miss this bus! The bus continued to get closer and so did Daria. Just as it rounded the circle Daria pulled up to the stop and started waiving at the bus. The driver came to a stop right in front of her. The door opened and the driver lowered the access ramp. Daria rolled into the bus, showed the driver her university ID and he helped her get situated and anchored.

The half hour back to her stop seemed like a very long time. Daria pulled out her phone only to find that it was out of battery power. It would turn on and then immediately turn off. She would have to get home with no communication. That was hardly a 21st century trip!

Finally, the bus announced that her stop was next and she pressed the button to inform the driver that she wanted to get off. He pulled up to the stop, came back and released her chair, then lowered the ramp so that Daria could roll off. The temperature had dropped in the time she was on the bus. It had also started to drizzle. Daria stopped on the sidewalk, removed her jacket, and covered the items in her basket so that they would not get wet. This made the roll home especially, cold, damp, and just generally unpleasant. There was also the anticipation of her parents and Tom being furious with her for going out and not saying anything. Daria rolled up to the door, put her key in the lock, turned it, and rolled into the house."

"Daria?" She heard her mother yell from the kitchen. Helen came running. "Daria! Where have you been! Why haven't you answered your phone! We have been worried sick. Your father and Tom are out there combing the streets looking for you. That was very inconsiderate to say the least to run off with nothing left here to tell us where you went or when you planned to come home. For all we knew you were lying in a ditch someplace dying of hypothermia stuck under your power chair. We wondered if you had been kidnapped, but the police won't take a missing person report until someone has been missing for at least 48 hours. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Hi Mom. I'm home now. Call Dad and Tom, because my phone battery is dead. Would you make some soup for me? Now I'm going to my room and change into dry clothes," Daria rolled into her room and shut the door. She got undressed and put on her warm nightgown. Then she got back in her chair and rolled first to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. She sat down at the kitchen table.

"You still haven't answered my questions Daria," Helen said. "By the way, your husband and your father are headed home. I'm sure they will have some choice words for you."

"I went into the office to get some things and send a couple of files to myself. I fell asleep at my desk and slept for four hours. That is not how I planned it," Daria said.

"Why didn't you at least call when you woke up?" Helen asked. "You could have used your university phone!"

"I had to hurry to get to the bus," Daria responded. "If I had missed it I would have had to wait another hour for the next one. I didn't want to do that. As it was I couldn't stop on the way home. I thought I was going to pee my pants! Are we done with the interrogation counselor?"

Jake was the first to arrive home. He came in the door and sat down by Daria. "You had us really worried kiddo," He said. "Where did you go? How come you didn't leave a note or call?"

"I've already told Mom," Daria replied. "I'm not going to repeat myself until Tom gets here. If I'm too much trouble I'll just have Tom take me home. Then you won't have to worry about me."

"Come on Daria, that's not what we are saying," Jake said in a tone that sounded like pleading. "We were worried about you. We didn't know where you were or if you were alright. Remember, we are just getting over the trauma of nearly losing you in the wreck."

Helen brought Daria a bowl of soup and some bread. Daria ate it quickly realizing that she was ravenous. Tom walked in the door just as Daria was finishing her food.

"I'm glad to see that you are home snookems," Tom said. He knew Daria truly hated being called 'snookems.' Then again, she reserved calling him 'dear' for times she was mad at him or wanted something right now. "Let's go talk in the bedroom, right now."

Daria shot Tom a look, got up from the table and sat down in her power chair and drove toward the bedroom. She rolled into the bedroom and stood up. Tom walked in behind her and closed the door. He grabbed her around the waist, spun her around and kissed her. Then he kissed her again and just held her.

"I thought you would be mad at me," Daria said looking up at him.

"I'm furious and hurt," Tom said. "But that doesn't mean that I don't love you more than I am angry at you. The love of my life had so little concern for my feelings that she didn't bother to let me know what she was planning and doing. Not so much as a text message or a call. So what were you doing and why?"

With Tom still holding her, Daria explained the what. The why was more difficult. Tom listened patiently and still held on. Then he said, "You give me the urge to turn you over my knee."

"Unless you are planning something fun afterward I would recommend against it," Daria said in her cold hard voice. Then she softened her voice, "I guess I owe you an apology."

"You owe your parents one as well," Tom said.

"Do you accept my apology?" Daria asked.

As Tom continued holding her tightly he said, "I not only accept your apology, but I forgive you. I love you so much that the fact that you are back here with me trumps everything else. I don't like what you did. But I love you. All I lost was some time and gasoline."

"Thank you Tom," Daria said she buried her head into Tom's shoulder. "I love you too. You know I would never hurt you. You are my best friend and lover. You are the love of my life."

Tom looked down and kissed Daria again. He let her go and took her hand. "Time to go talk to your parents"

Daria sat down in her power chair. The two went out into the kitchen. There they sat and talked about what happened. They even discussed the unique conversation on the bus. Daria apologized to her parents. By the time they were done it was nearly 11:00 and Daria was tired again. Tom helped her get ready and get into bed. Then he went to bed himself. Tomorrow was another day. Hopefully it would be one without anxiety about his wife!

...

**Friday Afternoon**

Daria was sitting up in her hospital bed with her laptop on her table. She was going through her university email. In the past few days a routine had developed. She would get up in the morning shortly before Amelia arrived at eight. The first thing she would do is sit with Tom and possibly her father as they finished their breakfasts. Then she would kiss Tom good bye and he would be off to work. Jake would leave about the same time. Now that Daria was fully self-sufficient in the bathroom, she would wash up in the sink and then brush her hair. Today it had started out in a ponytail, since it really needed washing. Amelia would arrive, take Daria's vital signs and then fix her breakfast. Depending on what Amelia's children had been up to that morning, Amelia might eat with Daria or just sit and visit with her.

After breakfast Daria would get ready and Amelia would take her to physical therapy. This was always exhausting, but she had really made progress over the course of the week. Daria had to admit that Joey was a capable therapist and coach. She could now get up and down enough stairs to be ready to go home. She also demonstrated for Amelia that she was able to seal up her casts and take a shower, including washing her hair. In the weeks since the accident Daria had really come to appreciate the ability to do the simple tasks of life. There was no question that she had taken these for granted in the past, but then so did everyone else.

After physical therapy Amelia would drive them back to the Morgendorffers' house. Amelia would make lunch and then Daria would go down for a nap, usually about ninety minutes to two hours. When she awoke Amelia would again take her vitals. Daria was now spending time in the afternoon doing reading for her research work on comparing post World War II American and German literature, particularly focusing on the German literature meant to instill 'war guilt' on the German people and contrasting it to American literature of the time. After about an hour and a half of reading, Daria would use her laptop for about an hour to check her email from work. She had spent much of that time this week answering emails which had collected over the past three plus weeks. For the last half hour or so before Amelia left the two women would watch reruns of Sick Sad World. The episodes running this week just happened to be ones Daria had worked on during her time with the show right after college. Amelia really seemed to enjoy Daria's narratives about the shows.

Daria shut down her laptop and said to Amelia, "Ready for some Sick Sad World?"

"Sure Daria," Amelia replied. "I was just thinking. It is hard to believe that you and I only have two more days together. I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Amelia," Daria said. "I think we have become more than nurse and patient. We have renewed our friendship."

"I hope we can stay in touch and maybe even do some things together, after you are back to full function that is," Amelia said.

Daria swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. "I think we can manage that. Now let's go watch some TV!"

The two women walked into the living room. Amelia still spotted for Daria just in case she fell. However, falling was less likely every day. Daria sat down without help and even positioned her left leg in the walking cast on the ottoman. Then she pointed the remote at the TV and turned it on. Amelia was feeling a bit useless as the announcer said, "Prairie dogs playing paintball – tonight on Sick Sad World." Daria provided a running commentary on how this episode was totally fake. As it ended Amelia got up and headed for the door. "I'll see you on Monday at your place! Have a good weekend."

"Bye Amelia," Daria said as Amelia closed the door and headed for her minivan.

The local news came on and Daria sat and watched it. It was pretty much the usual Lawndale stories: a fire, a burglary, and a clown convention. That is when the sound of the door opening startled her. Jake walked in and said, "Hey kiddo! Have I got a surprise for you!"

"Hope it is not like the surprise you get when you squash a stink bug," Daria said.

"Eeew," Jake replied. "No this is a good surprise! Come on in."

Daria's sister Quinn waddled through the door clearly over seven months pregnant. Despite her size Quinn looked great as usual. She had the bouncy red hair, perfect skin, and perfect makeup on her heart shaped face. Even the maternity dress she was wearing was cute. Daria wondered how her sister would look two months after giving birth when the sleep deprivation had truly set in and she still had most of the 50+ pound weight gain to lose. "Hi Daria!" Quinn said in her high pitched voice.

Behind Quinn was her husband Tyler Smith. Tyler was six feet tall, good looking, and still every inch the running back he had been in college. He towered over Quinn's five foot four inch frame. He was carrying their bags.

"Hi Daria," Tyler said. "It's good to see you again. Hope you are feeling better." Daria knew that Tyler had worked hard to make certain that his speech did not have the Jamaican accent of his parents, who had immigrated to America before he was born. Nor did he have the accent of most African-Americans coming from New York. His parents had been insistent that he speak 'like the people on TV.' They also made him study hard. He was a smart guy, who had earned a degree in engineering.

"Hi Quinn. Hi Tyler. I am feeling much better," Daria got up, hobbled over, and hugged Quinn and Tyler. "As you can see I am even walking again! Tomorrow is the big day when I get to go home."

"That's why we came," Quinn said. "We want to help you get home and get settled. Tyler and I will stay here with Mom and Dad. I can't tell you how happy I am that you are going home again. We will be here through Wednesday and can help you out."

"It's a wonderful surprise to see you. You certainly did a good job keeping this a secret," Daria said.

Tyler took the bags upstairs to the guest room, which was formerly Daria's bedroom but no longer had padded walls and sawed off bars on the windows. Helen had redecorated.

"Well it was actually kind of last minute. Three things were going on. First, we wanted to have one last trip before the baby comes. Second, we wanted to see you. I have really missed having you in New York, Daria. I didn't think it would be that big a deal with you moving back to Lawndale, but it is. Third, Tyler has an interview. King Products in Ferndale wants a corporate quality control director and Tyler got an interview for the job! His interview is on Tuesday. If he gets it we will be moving here! Ferndale is only 15 miles from Lawndale and depending on where we live it would only be about a 15 minute commute for him. Then we can be close to one another again," Quinn said with considerable excitement.

"Wow," Daria said in total deadpan. "That would be wonderful." Daria and Quinn's relationship had steadily improved since high school. However, Daria knew that she could still only tolerate just so much of her sister before Quinn would really start to get on her nerves. Despite having a much better relationship and even occasionally doing things together Daria was far closer to Jane than to Quinn. Daria went on, "I hope that the job will be something Tyler would enjoy. What about you and your job?"

"Well, my hope would be that I could take some time off – beyond maternity leave – and then maybe work here at the Lawndale office. I have worked for Paige, Sloane, and Grace for several years now. Maybe the younger Mister Sloane could put in a good word for me?"

"You'll have to talk to Tom about that. Even though it is mostly a family business they still have rules on nepotism and not directly supervising relatives," Daria said. "I know that one reason things worked so well for you in New York was that there are no Sloanes working in that office." Daria did not want to make Quinn any promises she couldn't keep.

Jake walked up with a glass pitcher in hand. "Anybody want a martini? I just made a fresh pitcher."

"Can't handle all these houseguests, Dad?" Daria said.

"No kiddo. I just thought it would be nice if we all just had a drink together," Jake said.

"Or two or three," Daria responded. "Oh well, we don't want perfectly good liquor to go to waste. I guess I'll just have to have one."

"Now you two just have a seat while I pour," Jake said.

The two women both eased themselves down onto the couch across from the TV. Quinn said with a nervous giggle. "I'll have to pass, Daddy. You know, pregnant!"

"Do you have onions or olives?" Tyler said as he walked down the stairs.

"Which do you prefer?" Jake asked. "I have both."

"He'll have olives, assuming he wants to sleep in the same bed with me tonight," Quinn said.

"Like she said," Tyler responded with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Quinn added, "Oh and Tyler, would you get me a soda? Crushed ice and a twist of lemon please. Thanks." Tyler went to the kitchen and brought Quinn her drink.

"I'll take olives, too," Daria chimed in. "I don't like the bitterness of the onion."

"Too much like the bitterness of your soul dear sister?" Quinn said jokingly.

Daria looked straight at her sister and said, "Not nearly so bitter since I've been seeing a priest."

Quinn just stared wide-eyed at Daria in silence for a moment. Tyler brought over Quinn's soda and set it next to her.

Daria let the thought sink in then said, "I'm not dying nor is Tom. Nor is anyone else around here. Jane brought him over. He comes to visit me every few days."

Quinn responded, "Wait. Let me get this straight. You are seeing a priest, but you really aren't 'seeing' him as in confession or something. You are seeing him because he comes to visit you in your sickbed? I'm confused."

"You've always been confused Quinn." Daria quipped as they sipped their drinks. "He's a guy who became a priest after his wife died." Daria had decided to hold the full story in reserve. There had to be a good way to use it to really shock Quinn.

"That is both sad and romantic," Quinn said. "I feel really sorry for him." Turning to her husband she asked, "Would you become a priest if I died, Tyler?"

Tyler looked at his wife and with a little annoyance in his voice said, "No Quinn, I would not. I would become a hermit in the desert and tend a shrine to your memory for the remainder of my days." Then he took a long sip of his martini and said in hopes of changing the subject, "Great martinis, Jake. What is your secret?"

Jakes eyes narrowed as he looked at his son-in-law, "It's all in the vermouth my man. It's all in the vermouth."

Tom walked in the door and remarked, "Hi everyone." Then he looked over toward Daria and said, "Quinn! Tyler! I didn't know you two were coming!"

Tyler got up, went over and shook hands with Tom and they hugged each other. "It was kind of last minute," Tyler said. "Quinn wanted to help Daria move back home, as well as have a last visit before the baby comes."

Tom walked over to the couch. First he hugged Daria and gave her a kiss. Then he hugged Quinn. Looking at Jake he remarked, "Are those Morgendorffer Martinis I smell?"

"You bet" Jake said pointing his index finger at Tom. "Olives or onions in your martini?"

"He'll have olives," Daria said. Looking at Quinn she said, "Men. We may not sleep in the same bed tonight, but we will be in the same room!" Quinn giggled.

"So how was your trip down here?" Tom asked as he dragged a chair over and sat next to Daria.

"Not bad," Tyler said as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to Quinn. "We took the train so that Quinn would be able to get up and move around. She is to the point now where it can be hard to get comfortable."

"Not to mention I have to pee all the time," Quinn said. "I just can't seem to get the baby to understand that my bladder is not a waterbed. I think my kidneys are getting used as punching bags, too."

Daria popped up with, "I knew a woman at Columbia who was eight months pregnant and her baby was really a hard kicker. One time it kicked so hard that it got its foot stuck between two of her ribs! She told me how she screamed in pain and could feel the kid trying to pull its foot out. That caused her even more pain. Finally she was in such agony that she just took the palm of her hand and hit the baby's foot hard enough to knock it out from between her ribs. Then she spent the rest of her pregnancy and delivery worried sick that she might have injured the baby or it would come out with a deformed foot."

Quinn looked at her sister in horror and said, "Oh my God! That poor woman and her baby!" A tear slowly made its way down Quinn's cheek.

Jake looked at Daria and all he could say was "Eeew."

Tom looked at Daria and said, "You know that you are not helping sweet love of mine."

Tyler was suppressing laughter. He had to secretly admit that he really enjoyed watching Daria yank Quinn's chain. His wife and her sister were both very intelligent women, but despite Quinn being so much more outgoing and social than Daria, Daria knew exactly how to push her buttons and get a reaction.

"Anyway, the baby came out uninjured and just fine. They are really pretty resilient as well as pliant," Daria said. "Afterall, they get squeezed out." Daria looked down into her martini glass and took a long sip and said, "Squeezed," drawing out the word to four times its length.

"You're still not helping, Daria," Tom said.

Quinn looked over at Tyler and said, "Maybe I should talk to Dr. Rosenberg about scheduling a C-section."

Tyler responded with a chuckle, "That's all well and good my love, but just remember that if you have a C-section there will be a scar!"

"Oh, yeah," Quinn responded. "That's right. I would have hated to do all that we have done to avoid stretch marks just to have a big scar from a C-section. I would have to go to wearing only one piece swim suits."

Daria popped up again with, "If you need a C-section, they can probably cut so that your belly fat will fold over it."

"Belly fat!" Quinn almost screeched. "I'll have you know that once I have this baby I will be losing all my pregnancy weight. Before getting pregnant I was still able to get into clothes I wore as a senior in high school and I will again."

Tyler jumped in, "OK you two. Cut it out. Daria you are actually starting to upset Quinn. Quinn, you know that if you need a C-section the scar is below your bikini line. You are beautiful and you will always be beautiful to me, especially after having our baby. Now let's just have our drinks."

"Hear hear," Tom and Jake said in unison.

Jake asked, "So tell me about this job interview, Tyler."

Tyler began telling the story, "Well, as you may know Jake, King Products is a privately held contract manufacturer of products for commercial kitchens. They have contracts with several major fast food chains to produce their custom kitchens that each restaurant is required to purchase. Quality control of these products is critical. They have to be able to meet the customer specification as well as any health related regulations for the local restaurant's municipality. They are looking for a corporate Director of Quality Assurance to manage the quality function both in the plant and anything that comes up once the equipment is in the field. I would also work with the design and manufacturing engineering teams to ensure that the original design can be efficiently inspected and will have the highest possible reliability once it is installed. The position will probably have me traveling a few days every couple of months, but the rest of the time I should be home. At least with you and Helen here I am confident that Quinn won't be left alone."

Tom asked, "What made you two decide to leave New York? It is home for you, Tyler."

Tyler answered, "Truth be known, I have always liked Lawndale and the surrounding towns. When New York is good, it is unbeatable. But, I would like to have more room to raise our children. The density of the City and trying to live in apartments just is not what we want. Quinn and I discussed this at length. We want to get a place where we can have a big house with at least a half-acre of land. It would be even better if it was partially wooded. So, when this position became available in Ferndale I applied. I have every qualification they listed in their ad. I just hope no one gets hung up on my color."

Jake piped up with, "I don't think that will be a problem with King Products. I did some work for them a few years ago. They have a more diverse workforce than most of the companies in Lawndale and at least one of their Vice Presidents – I think he was the Chief Financial Officer – at the time was African-American. You shouldn't have any problems."

Tom added, "We floated a substantial bond issue with them about a year ago. My Dad even mentioned that they seemed more progressive than most other businesses in the area. Their case was part of my initial reading when I started with the firm."

"Which reminds me," Quinn said. "Do you think you could help me transfer from the New York to the Lawndale office?"

"As long as you don't work under me," Tom said. "We have three finance openings right now. Believe it or not it can be hard to find good people willing to live here in Lawndale. The young ones tend to want to move away. So, we are trying to attract people like you who might want to move back to the area. Fill out the forms with Human Resources for a transfer and then let me know. This should not be a big problem. I will let my Dad know as well."

"Thanks Tom," Quinn said.

Daria piped up with, "Are there any more of those martinis?"

As Jake was pouring the last of the martinis Helen walked in the door. "Hi," She said and stopped mid-sentence and mid-stride. She nearly shouted, "Quinn! Tyler!" Helen ran over to Quinn and gave her youngest daughter a big long hug and kissed her cheek. Then she ran over to Tyler, gave his a big hug and a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Gee," Daria said. "Why is it that I feel like chopped liver?"

Helen looked at her eldest daughter and said, "Daria! I expected you and Tom to be here when I got home. I didn't expect your sister and Tyler. Don't begrudge a mother being delighted to see her youngest child and son-in-law. Now are there any more of those martinis?"

"Sorry," Jake replied. "I just poured the last one."

"That's OK," Helen responded. "I'll just go open a bottle of wine." Helen went over to the refrigerator, pulled out a bottle of wine, unscrewed the bottle cap, and poured it in a wine glass. Then she walked over – bottle in hand – and sat next to Jake on the couch which didn't face the TV. She put the bottle next to the couch.

"Oh, by the way, I got a text from Jodi late this afternoon. Cleaning Crew got our house spotless and ready for your return tomorrow," Tom reported. "She also said that she would stop by and see you sometime early in the week." Tom reached over and placed his arm around his wife. She leaned her head back on it.

Helen said, "That is really nice that she did that for you. I'm glad that Jodi's business is successful. She was always such a nice kid." Helen reached over, picked up the bottle, and poured herself another glass of wine.

Daria said emphatically, "Mom, Jodi is the same age I am. She isn't a kid anymore. She is a grown woman with her own business. The freshmen in my class are kids – not Jodi."

"I know that dear," Helen replied. "But when you get to my age anyone under forty is just a kid. You'll know what I mean sooner than you think!"

"So," Quinn said. "What are we going do for dinner?"

"We could always heat some lasagna in the microwave," Helen said with a hint of slur starting to creep into her voice.

"No!" Daria, Tom, and Quinn said in unison.

"How about ordering pizza?" Tyler asked. "We have all had drinks and shouldn't drive. So, we can just order pizza for delivery. My treat."

"I have the number for Pizza King and they deliver," Jake said.

"Good," Tyler responded. "Now what does everyone want?" He took their preferences and placed the order. He also ordered salads. They all continued to talk while waiting for the delivery. Forty minutes later the doorbell rang. Tyler answered.

Standing in the doorway was a medium sized skinny man with a paunch just starting around his middle. His hair was a speckled mass of red with a little gray. "Hi, I'm Artie from Pizza King," He said. "Here is your order of two large pizzas plus salads."

Tyler pulled out his wallet and paid the strange man for the pizzas plus a very generous tip, took the pizzas, and closed the door. Everyone in the living room had migrated to the kitchen table. Tom had grabbed a couple of folding chairs, which had been up against the wall, and set them up at the table. Walking over with the pizzas Tyler commented, "That was one strange looking guy!"

Daria was the first to chime in, "Oh, that's just Artie. He is sort of like a weird artifact here in Lawndale. He is obsessed with alien abduction and if you get him going he will tell you all about the aliens taking his skin."

"His skin seemed to still be attached," Tyler said. "Though he should have seen a dermatologist about his acne back when he was a teen."

"Obviously the aliens gave him an inferior replacement for his skin," Daria said.

"Obviously," Tyler responded. Tyler set the pizzas out on the counter and everyone got up, grabbed a plate and napkin, and helped themselves.

Turning to Daria Quinn said, "I think that was the guy who hit on me at the sci-fi convention you dragged us to not long after we moved to Lawndale. He was really a creeper. He clearly didn't know I was way under age."

Tom chimed in, "You had the most important quality Quinn – you are female! Besides, you are a redhead like him."

"I may be a redhead, but I am nothing like him!" Quinn responded. "Why did we go to that sci-fi convention anyway?"

"It was part of my evil plan to torture you, Mom, and Dad. If you recall I also got them to take us to Pizza Forest." Daria said. "Improving my self-esteem actually created a monster."

"Wow. Now I really understand you," Tom said with a sarcastic tone and smile. Daria punched him in the arm. "Ow," he said and went back to eating his pizza.

The family spent the rest of the evening talking and catching up on what had been happening. After their parents had gone to bed and their husbands had left the room to get ready for bed Daria pulled Quinn close to her and said, "Don't let anybody know, but I am really happy that you came to see me. I do hope Tyler gets that job in Ferndale, because I miss you too – sis." Daria hugged her sister. "Of course, if you tell anyone this I will deny it."

"Of course," Quinn replied. Then she got up and slowly made her way up the stairs.

Daria went to her room and got ready for bed. Tom was sitting on the futon looking at his phone. He looked up and watched as Daria got ready for bed. When she was in bed he got up to turn out the light. First, he walked over and gave her a very long kiss.

"Last night in the hospital bed," he said.

"Last night on the futon," Daria said.

"I won't miss the futon," Tom said.

"I will miss this hospital bed. I like the way it moves. However, I am more than willing to trade this bed for the ability to sleep together with you," Daria stated. She pulled Tom in for another kiss. "Speaking of moves, we could play with the way this bed moves one more time."

"Sounds like a fun game," Tom said. He went over and turned out the light. In the dim light filtering through the curtains he walked over to her tray table and grabbed a pillow placing it on top of the table.

...

**Saturday Morning**

The morning was clear and cool. Frost was still a few weeks away, but it would not be long. Quinn was helping Daria pack up the last few items in the dining room. Quinn had brought two new wool skirts with her from New York for her sister. Daria was wearing one of them – it was a beige and black pattern – and a black shirt. "You know, Daria, that skirt is really cute on you. It should be warm, too."

"Thanks Quinn. It is comfortable. But mostly I've been wearing pants, especially in late fall and winter. I just don't like being cold," Daria remarked. She was hobbling around the room putting a few items on the bed to pack. If her one carry-on sized suitcase wasn't enough, then she would just grab a couple of shopping bags for the rest.

"Now we just need to do something about your footwear," Quinn said with a little chuckle as she dropped onto the futon.

"Oh this old thing?" Daria said. "It is the latest in medical footwear! Just see how it covers and immobilizes everything. It gives you that sexy look of hobbling around."

Quinn responded, "Tom doesn't seem to mind."

"No he doesn't. My evil plan is working. I think even after five plus years of marriage that he is still somewhat infatuated with me, though I don't understand why."

"I know what you mean. Tyler is still kind of like a little puppy following me around. Not that I am complaining! At this point I sometimes need help with things. I mean look at me! I am so pregnant that I waddle like a duck," Quinn said. "Even so, you know Daria, I have never felt better in my life than I do right now. Pregnancy is a wonderful thing even if it means back aches and weight gain! When do you think you and Tom will start a family?"

"Gee, I don't know Quinn, but we sure do practice a lot!" Daria said in her perfects inflectionless deadpan.

"Daria! Too much information!" Quinn shrieked.

Tom and Tyler came running into the room. "What's up?" they said in unison.

"Nothing," Quinn and Daria replied together.

Quinn looked at Tyler and said, "We were just having sister talk and sometimes Daria can say things that make me go 'eeew.'"

Tom looked at both of them and said, "You two behave yourselves. Tyler and I are loading up the car and then we have to move this bed and put the dining room back together. I don't want Jake trying to do any of this given his heart condition." Tom and Tyler walked out.

Quinn looked at Daria and her eyes narrowed as she said, "You know, Daria, when the day comes that you are big and pregnant I will be more than happy to let you know how to still make things happen with Tom. Just because you're big and fat doesn't mean he has to stay away!"

Daria looked at her sister and again in total deadpan said, "I'll remember that Quinn."

Daria zipped up her suitcase and carefully lowered it to the floor with her right hand. She rolled it outside for Tom to put in the car. Seeing her coming out with the suitcase Tom turned to her and asked sharply, "Daria! Did you lift his bag?"

"Of course I did. How do you think it got here?" Daria replied.

"What did Dr. Prasad say about lifting things? You still have two weeks of healing left. He said you should not be lifting more than 5 pounds. You are still healing. I do not want you injuring yourself. This bag is at least 15 pounds," Tom said.

"I'm neither incapable nor helpless, nor am I stupid, Tom" Daria shot back. "It is not like I lifted and carried this thing out here. I slid it off the bed onto its wheels and then pulled it like a trailer out here. I am not going to injure myself doing that. So you need to stop treating me like I am a china doll that will break if you sneeze at it. Understand?"

Tom looked Daria directly in the eyes and said calmly, "I understand that sometimes you are stubborn and don't want to listen to what I say because you have already made up your mind. You know darn well that I would never accuse you of being incapable, helpless, and certainly never stupid. You are the smartest woman I know. That does not mean, however, that you always behave correctly or in your own best interest. That is one reason why I look out for you."

Daria really hated it when Tom was right and she knew he was right. She would normally have turned around and stormed off. Instead the best she could muster was saying, "Mmmmm." It was sort of a low growl. Then she turned around and hobbled back inside.

Tyler came out as Daria was walking into the house. He saw the look on Daria's face. Going up to Tom he said, "Fight?"

Tom replied with the sound of resignation in his voice, "Yeah. As you might have noticed my wife can be stubborn as a mule at times."

Tyler chuckled and said, "Tell me about it. Remember, I'm married to her sister. I think those two have more in common than they will ever admit – to us, each other, and even themselves. Truth be told, the biggest differences between those two are their hair colors and interests."

Tom turned and leaned up against his car. He said, "You make a good point. Daria's interests are reading and books. Quinn is into fashion and socializing. Yet they both chose careers that involve considerable study and analysis. I have known both of them since we were teenagers and what surprised me most was when I realized that Quinn is actually better at math than Daria."

Tyler laughed again and said, "Well, it's hard to go into finance if you can't do the math! Daria is better at broader analysis, though. Sometimes I have to force Quinn to do things like map out details and how they interact."

Tom chuckled and said, "You mean make her think like an engineer."

"Bingo. She really hates it when I do that," Tyler said.

Tom nodded his head in agreement, "Daria really hates it when I make her do something like an accountant. This assumes of course that I can make her do anything. Those situations usually require lots of 'discussion' and making up later."

"I know what you mean, brother. At least the making up part is fun, though I think I am paying the price for a fight now and it will last the rest of my life!" Tyler said. Both men laughed.

Walking into the house Daria took a good look around. The wheelchair and power chair were already sitting in the living room ready to be picked up by the rental company. As soon as Tom and Tyler had the bed out of the dining room everything would be ready. The rental company was due to pick up the items in just over an hour.

Wine glass in hand Helen walked up to Daria and said, "You know that you have really come a long way since the accident, Daria."

"I know Mom," she replied. "I was just thinking about that myself. But as far as I have come I just can't wait to get back to my students. As strange as it sounds I have a tough time being away from work."

"So maybe you did inherit something from me," Helen said as she tossed back the remaining wine in the glass.

Daria looked at her and responded, "I'm certain that my love of in depth reading and research come from you. You wouldn't be a good lawyer without those traits and I wouldn't be a good professor without them. As you might have noticed, I am also pretty good with a comment and comeback."

Helen replied, "I was thinking more about your dedication to work."

"I'm dedicated, but not a workaholic," Daria responded. "I can and will get away with Tom and I do not feel the need to 'keep in touch with the office' while I am away. That is the beauty of having breaks and no teaching duties in the summer. My work also doesn't have to be done at the university, except for teaching and some of my service activities. I can do research and class prep from almost anywhere." Daria knew what her mother wanted to hear. But the fact was that Helen's workaholic nature had left both she and Quinn without their mother's input at critical times. She loved her mother, but the fact was that her mother was more consumed by work than by family. That had come out when the whole family had gone to what Daria still referred to as 'psycho-camp' just before Helen became a partner in the law firm. Some good had come of it. At least her mother had started taking more of her vacation days once she became a partner. Still, that was in Daria's senior year of high school.

Tyler and Tom were just finishing moving the bed. Quinn was supervising the two men. Once the task was done it was time to leave. Helen was still standing by Daria and Jake got up and came over from the kitchen table. Helen and Jake hugged Quinn and Daria. Helen hugged Tom and Tyler as well. Jake shook hands with the two men. Jake turned to Daria and said, "Kiddo, as sorry as I am that you had that terrible accident, it has been nice having you in the house again. I really like hearing the things you have to say and just being able to sit with you." Then he hugged her.

"Um, thanks Dad," Daria said. "I appreciate you and Mom helping to take care of me and giving up your dining room for a while."

Releasing her Jake replied, "That goes without saying. We would do anything for you. Now get going. I know you are anxious to get back to your place. It is not like you live on the moon! We will see you this week sometime, OK?"

"OK, bye," Daria responded. Everyone said 'bye' and headed out the door. Since all of Daria and Tom's things fit in the trunk, all four rode in Tom's car. He would take Quinn and Tyler back to the Morgendorffers' house later.

…

The four arrived at Tom and Daria's townhouse. They got out of the car and Daria could hardly wait to go and open the door. She had her key in her hand. While she couldn't quite jump out of the car Daria got out as quickly as possible and started hobbling toward the door.

"Let me help you Daria," Quinn said.

"No. I'm doing this myself. I want to be the first one in the house. I've only been inside a couple of times with Amelia since the accident," Daria said.

Quinn didn't say anything and motioned to the men that they should just let Daria do what she wanted to do. They did. Daria hobbled up to the front door, the sensor picked up the chip and unlocked the door, and she went inside.

The first thing Daria noticed was how clean it smelled. Clearly Jodi's Cleaning Crew had done an excellent job getting the place clean. Next she went to the kitchen. Everything seemed to be put away in its place. Her favorite tools were just where she left them the morning of the accident, except that everything was clean. Then Daria went into the living room. It was clean, neat, and even her books were neatly stacked. The others came in behind her.

"Jodi's people did a nice job cleaning, didn't they Daria," Tom said.

"Yes," Daria replied and headed for the stairs. She went up the stairs one by one. It was certainly more difficult than before the accident, but she had the strength to walk upstairs. Her office was clean. Everything had even been dusted. Yet, her books and other things were just where she left them. Hobbling over to the bedroom she looked in. The bed was made and there was nothing left lying around. She walked over to the bed and noticed that fresh, clean sheets had been put on the bed. It was ready for her. It was ready for her and Tom.

"Pretty nice, isn't it?" Tom said as he was standing in the doorway.

Daria turned, walked over to Tom and buried her head in his shoulder. Then she just sobbed. Through the tears she managed to say, "Oh Tom, I was so afraid I would never get back here. I didn't want to be just a daughter again. I like being a wife. I like being your wife, even if I can be stubborn and hard to live with sometimes. I don't like having to figure out how to be together in the middle of the night. I like being in our place where we do what we want to do together whenever we feel like it. I appreciate what my parents did for me. What they did for us. But, I could barely stand being away from you and watching you sleep on that crappy futon night after night. I just hope we don't wind up spending a fortune on having a chiropractor fix your back! I know you did it for me and I love you for that. And now I am getting all emotional and I hate myself for that. I am a realist and I don't like getting all emotional. And I still have to wait two weeks before going back to the university and my students."

Tom could see Tyler starting up the stairs with Daria's suitcase. He motioned to him to stay downstairs. Tyler could see that something was going on and so he carefully backed down. Tom placed his face in Daria's hair and said softly, "Sweet love of mine, you are human just like the rest of us. Let it out. Even when you are crying you are beautiful. You will feel better after a good cry. You are with people who love you deeply. We understand. We want what is best for you. I promised you that I would love you for the rest of my life – in sickness and in health. We have been through a bout of sickness. You are in the home stretch of healing. Stay with the program! I want you happy and healthy. You are home now. The worst is over. Come on downstairs. I will make tea for all of us."

"OK," Daria kind of squeaked. "I could use a cup of tea."

The two went down the stairs. Tom spotted for Daria as she carefully took each step. They went over to the living room and Daria sat in a recliner and put her feet up. Quinn sat on the couch next to her. Tyler ran upstairs with the suitcase and put it in the bedroom. Then he went down to the kitchen and helped Tom make tea.


	6. What About Now Daria?

**5\. What About Now Daria?**

**Monday Morning**

Daria looked over at Tom as they sat and ate their breakfasts. Even though it was a Monday and he had to go to work he had whipped up a big cheese omelet, which they were splitting. He had also made coffee and toast. Daria had spread strawberry jam on hers and it tasted good. Tom was sitting there all ready to go off to work, except that he needed to put on his coat and tie. Daria sat there in her flannel nightgown. She thought to herself, 'He is sitting there all handsome and here I am looking like I just rolled out of bed, which I did. At least I ran a brush through my hair.'

Tom looked back at Daria and said, "What are you thinking sweet love of mine?"

Daria replied, "Oh, just that you look so great and here I sit looking like a pile of rags."

Tom chuckled, "Don't be silly. You're beautiful even in the morning when you first get up."

"Oh yeah," Daria replied. "There is nothing more attractive than a flannel nightgown and these two lovely accessories on my wrist and leg." Daria reached down with her left hand and tapped her leg cast with her forearm cast. "I am a picture of loveliness."

"You are my muse," Tom replied.

"I didn't know accountants had muses," Daria quipped.

"Something has to motivate me to balance everything. I love you no matter what," Tom stated. "Besides, your accessories are only temporary. At least there are only two weeks left in the casts. Come to think of it, Amelia's last day will be tomorrow, won't it?"

"Yeah," Daria said. She felt a little pain inside when he said that. "I hate to admit it, but I have really come to like having Amelia around. She has been someone intelligent to converse with while I've been recuperating. Plus, I think we have actually become friends. It is not just like I am her patient anymore. I like the feeling of starting to have my life back, but I will miss Amelia."

"She has always admired you," Tom said. "That goes all the way back to your Camp Grizzly days, though I still have trouble envisioning you at a summer camp."

"And why is that?" Daria said with a slight note of irritation in her voice.

"It is just that you are more of a city person. It may be that you enjoy a hike in the woods, but camping – even in a cabin – is just not you. I especially can't see you willing to share living space with others," Tom said.

Daria shot back, "I share living space with you."

Tom replied, "True, but we're in love and married. I don't think you could say the same about your cabin mates at Camp Grizzly."

Daria responded in total deadpan, "Yeah. It was bad enough being in the same cabin with them, not to mention being known as 'the weird kid.' I certainly didn't have any desire to crawl into bed with any of them! At least I didn't have to fend any of them off like Jane did at that art colony she went to the summer before our senior year."

"That was pretty creepy," Tom said with a bit of a shudder. Having finished his breakfast, he got up, walked around the table, kissed Daria on the top of the head and whispered in her ear, "You have jelly on your face." Then he went upstairs to finish getting dressed for work.

Daria took her napkin and wiped off her face. She was done eating and was planning on just sitting there with her coffee until Amelia arrived. She turned on her phone and started looking at the news headlines.

In a few minutes Tom came down wearing his coat and tie. He walked over to the coat closet and pulled out his all-weather coat. While putting it on he said to Daria, "So Amelia will be here at eight. When is Quinn planning to come over?"

"I think she and Tyler will be over around ten. She wanted Amelia to have enough time to help me out with things before coming over."

Tom walked over. He leaned down and gave his wife of five years a big kiss. "I love you and I will see you this evening," Tom said. "Oh, and while I was putting on my tie my Mom texted me and wanted to know if we wanted to go to the club tonight for dinner."

"I don't know. I think only if Quinn and Tyler can come. They came a long way to see me. I don't want them to feel short changed," Daria responded.

"I understand. Think about it and I will ask my Mom if they can come, too," Tom said. He kissed his wife again and headed out the door.

Daria sat there and thought, 'The triumphant return to the club! How depressing can you get! But, if we do go to the club, then I can have Quinn spend at least part of the day picking out an outfit for me. If she and Tyler come, then maybe she can work on something for herself to wear as well. This could be interesting or at least mildly amusing.' She thought back on her first time at the club. At least Tom's parents didn't immediately hate her, though it took getting a doctorate from one of the top universities in the world to get them to accept her as more than his fling with the stable girl or scullery maid. And she brought Tom back to Lawndale, which actually made her tops on Tom's mother's list of favorite people. At least they had never been openly hostile to her. Tom's sister on the other hand was another matter. She hated Daria for the same reasons Tom's mother had come to love her. As far as Elsie was concerned Daria was just Tom's 'dull, ugly wife.' Since the accident she had not received so much as a 'get well' text message from Elsie. Then again she hadn't received a 'too bad you didn't die' message either. Well, Daria hardly lived her life to please Elsie.

"Good morning, Daria," Amelia said as she walked in the door. "How are you this morning?"

"Just wallowing in the fact that my sister-in-law would be happier had I died in the crash," Daria responded.

"Now why would you be wallowing in that?" Amelia asked as she hung up her coat, got out her stethoscope, and blood pressure cuff. She walked over and started to take Daria's vital signs.

After Amelia had checked her heart and breathing Daria responded, "It looks like we are off to the club with Tom's parents for dinner tonight. I said I would only go if Quinn and Tyler went as well. I just hope that Tom's sister isn't there. The last couple of times she has been there with us it has ended with her expressing her opinion about me and walking out. Subtlety is not her forté. I don't know which she enjoys more, trying to humiliate me or embarrassing her mother in front of the other club members."

"Are her feelings rational or irrational?" Amelia asked.

Daria replied, "Irrational. I have never done anything to her or for her for that matter. We really have no relationship other than the fact that I am married to her brother. My take on it is that she still considers me socially beneath her. My family is not 'old money' in her mind. So, I am simply an interloper looking to cash in on some portion of her eventual inheritance."

"Were she and Tom close as kids?" Amelia asked.

"No," Daria answered. "They were definitely not. She used to use little put downs on him until he snapped at her. Then his mother would scold him. He would just try to avoid dealing with her. Once he went off to Bromwell for college he hardly spoke to her."

"That's too bad," Amelia said. "Where did Elsie go to college?"

"She went to State for two years. She mostly partied and then flunked out. She has never gone back for any further education. Her father won't even let her work at the family firm, though he did help her get a job as the office receptionist at the mall."

"At least he didn't abandon his daughter," Amelia said.

"No he didn't," Daria responded. "But he is not enabling her either. He makes sure she has a job, a serviceable car, and a place to live. Nobody will talk about what is really the matter with Elsie. If you ask me I think she has a drug problem. I think there is more there than they are willing to discuss – even with Tom and I. Tom says that part of being in a 'repressed household' is pretending that problems don't exist."

Amelia thought for a moment, looked at Daria and said, "I think it shows that there may be some serious jealousy there on the part of Elsie. Without even trying you intimidate her and embody the fact that she has not achieved the kind of success that you and Tom have. On top of that her brother is so in love with you that ignoring her is not a problem for him. Tom is focused on you. She feels that you took her brother away, her parents like you more than her, and you are successful. You are everything she isn't. No wonder she hates you."

"Gee, Amelia, you sure know how to make someone feel good," Daria responded in total deadpan.

Amelia looked at Daria and went on, "You know that I admire you for your intelligence and accomplishment. So does Tom. Why do we feel that we need to follow you around and listen to every word you say? You, professor, are worth listening to. You are worth investing our time to learn something. Every day I have cared for you I have learned something. That is valuable and it enriches my life. I will really miss coming to be with you every day. Our time together has not been a job for me. It has been a joy. Even when we were kids and teens I learned from you. Even when you were kind of mean to me at the camp reunion I had to admit that I learned from you and it made a positive difference in my life! It is too bad that your students are so young and self-absorbed that they do not fully appreciate you as their professor. There are very few people around like you, Daria Sloane. I'm sorry your sister-in-law doesn't like you. But it is her loss."

"Wow," Daria said. "That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. I'm much more used to being called 'Debbie downer' or 'misery chick' or some other such thing. Thanks Amelia. I've liked our time together as well. I hope we can stay in touch. With Jane so far away I don't really have any 'girlfriends' here in Lawndale."

"Let's get you dressed and we can go out to Coffee King," Amelia said. "You need to get out of the house, even if you just got home this weekend. We have today and tomorrow together. We should make the most of it."

"OK," Daria replied. "Just no penguins. And we do have to make it kind of quick. I am expecting Quinn and Tyler to be here in about an hour. They made a surprise trip to Lawndale just to visit me."

"Agreed," Amelia responded. "No penguins."

As the two got up from the table Daria's phone emitted a single round of Tom's ringtone. She looked at her phone and it showed the text message received from Tom. 'Q&amp;T ok 4 club 2nite.'

…..

It was a little awkward during the day with Quinn, Tyler, and Amelia all there. Amelia just tried to fade into the background. Quinn seemed almost a little jealous of her sister's time. Daria was glad that she and Amelia had had the time to go out for coffee earlier. Now the big task was what to wear to the club that evening.

"We really need a trip to the mall," Quinn said to Daria. "We need something that you can wear that will hide the casts as much as possible." Looking over at her husband she said, "And Tyler did not bring a sport coat with him. He only has his suit for the interview tomorrow and I don't want him risking getting something on it. We should be able to get everything we need at Cashman's. I've always liked Cashman's."

"You certainly left enough of Mom and Dad's money there," Daria quipped. Then she looked over at Amelia and said, "What do you think?"

"Well, you need to get out and walk," Amelia responded. "If we just go to Cashman's, then you will get the walking you need and not overdo it. What you aren't ready for just yet is all the walking that you would do if you just wandered around the mall. I would have to say no to that, unless you wanted a wheelchair. Besides, Quinn, you need to watch how much you are walking now as well."

Quinn looked at Amelia and said, "I guess." Turning back to Daria she went on, "I have Mom's SUV. We will all fit easily in that. Tyler you can drive us. Drop us at the door of Cashman's and then go park. We can meet in the lingerie department."

"Yes dear," Tyler replied. Daria could tell that shopping for women's clothing and especially meeting in the lingerie department was about as appealing to Tyler as ritual suicide.

The four of them got into Helen's SUV. Amelia made certain that Daria was able to comfortably get in the car and was seated in the back. She then got in and sat next to Daria. Tyler was driving and Quinn sat in front. Amelia debated whether or not to say anything to Quinn about being safer in the back seat, but decided against it.

The drive was uneventful. Tyler pulled up to Cashman's door and let the three women out. He leaned over and shouted out the open car door, "I have a couple of things I want to find. Call or text me when you are done in lingerie and I will meet you in one of the other departments."

"Coward," Daria whispered under her breath. Amelia giggled.

"Oh very well," Quinn shouted back. "But check your phone for signal and battery. If I haven't called or texted in a half hour come to Cashman's and find us, got that?"

"Yes Quinn," Tyler said. Quinn shut the door and Tyler drove off. The three women headed into the store.

"You know, Daria," Quinn said. "You could really use some sexier lingerie. If you are going to keep Tom interested you need something besides those 'old lady' panties in your underwear drawer. Your bras are pretty boring, too"

Daria responded, "I like what I have. It is comfortable. Besides, Tom is plenty interested. That's why I taught myself to use the movement of that hospital bed to greatest advantage!"

Both Amelia and Quinn looked at Daria and said, "Too much information Daria!"

Quinn persisted and Daria picked out a few things in the lingerie department. Next it was on to look for pants. Quinn spotted Theresa, the saleswoman who had years ago worked in the Junior Five Department. Theresa still had stylishly coiffed sandy hair. She was also still very thin with a heart shaped face, but definitely had the look of a woman who regularly worked out at the gym. Still, she was both older and working in more mature fashions.

"Theresa!" Quinn said.

"Quinn? Quinn Morgendorffer?" Theresa replied.

"It's me, but it is Smith now," Quinn replied.

"Well congratulation! I see you are expecting. Is it your first?" Theresa asked.

"Yes it is. I can't wait!" Quinn answered.

As the two women bantered back and forth Daria could only think, 'Easy stomach!' This was just a little too perky for her liking.

"What can I do for you?" Theresa asked.

Quinn answered, "Well, my sister here was in a horrible accident. The guy who hit her died and she has a broken leg and arm. We are going out for a big dinner this evening and I was wondering what we could find for her that would hide her casts as much as possible. It needs to be something fairly dressy."

"Let's see what we can find," Theresa said and led the group to the area with pants and pant suits.

Quinn texted Tyler to come to Cashman's.

Tyler walked up to the women as Daria came out of the dressing room in a stylish pinstriped pant suit. Theresa had found one with sufficiently wide legs that Daria could get the pants over her leg cast. The sleeves flared so that it would cover her arm cast. The suit accentuated her small waist and flared in the right places.

"Daria, you look really nice in that," Quinn said. "If we put it with a red camisole it will be really hot. I'll rate it an eight. Now go try on the next one."

Daria had been through this before with her sister. There was no getting around trying on everything Quinn had 'helped' her pick out. With Quinn so massively pregnant she was wondering whether or not Quinn was using her as a doll to dress and play with. Even so she obediently went back into the dressing room to try on outfit number three of five. Amelia had offered to help her change, but Daria had declined. She needed to do these things herself.

"Don't you think Daria looked really hot in that outfit, Tyler?" Quinn asked.

Tyler paused a moment before responding. He was pretty sure he faced a no win situation. If he said no, then he would be accused of dishonesty. Besides, saying 'no' might offend Quinn's sense that she could always pick the perfect outfit. If he said yes, then he ran the risk that Quinn would be offended that he might think Daria was cuter than her. So he responded, "Definitely hot, but not as hot as it would look on you babe. Nobody can select clothes like you can."

"That's what I think, too," Quinn responded.

'Saved by quick thinking' went through Tyler's mind. He thought further, 'Too bad Tom has to work all day. It would be nice to have his company while swimming through this sea of estrogen.'

Tyler stood there and watched as Daria finished modeling Quinn's choices of outfit. Then she chose the pinstripe suit and they checked out. 'Finally the nightmare is coming to an end,' Tyler thought.

"Now we need to go and look at shoes," Quinn said.

"You mean shoe," Daria replied.

"If we get the right shoes for you, then you won't hobble around so much. We can at least find something so that the length of your right leg matches your left. You will still be able to wear them after you get your cast off," Quinn told Daria.

"If you say so," Daria replied with a distinct sound of resignation in her voice.

The four shoppers walked over to the shoe department. There at least the manager was working and they had someone who knew his stock. They did find a pair of shoes which when Daria wore the right shoe her hobbling became more like walking, though it was still a hobble. She went ahead and purchased the shoes. Tyler's ordeal was finally coming to an end. To his relief he had gotten through an entire shopping trip without someone – in particular Quinn – asking him if some outfit made her look fat.

"Now it's your turn," Quinn said to Tyler. "You need something for tonight at the Sloane's club. You are not wearing your interview suit!"

"Of course Quinn," Tyler responded. "I'll follow you." 'Into my land of nightmares', he thought. In the men's department he was able to quickly find a navy sportcoat – which he needed anyway – and a pair of charcoal gray cotton slacks. They picked up a striped mock turtleneck sweater for him as well. At least the process was mercifully quick.

Finally, Tyler herded everyone back to the SUV and they drove home. Amelia made some soup for everyone for lunch and then put Daria down for a nap. If Daria was going to be out all evening, then she needed to be rested. Amelia stayed upstairs to keep tabs on Daria and make sure she got her rest. Peering down the stairs she could see that Tyler and Quinn had their noses in their phones and just occasionally chuckled or said something to one another.

...

**Monday Evening**

Daria, Tom, Quinn, and Tyler arrived about a half hour before Tom's parents. They went into the bar and all ordered drinks. Quinn ordered a non-alcoholic cocktail. As they were sitting there Daria noticed a familiar face enter the lobby and head into the bar as well. Easily spotting Daria in the mostly empty room he came over.

"Hi Daria, Tom, Quinn," Father Tim said. Turning to Tyler he extended his hand, "I don't believe we have met. I'm Father Tim." Tyler stood up and the two men shook hands.

Daria was delighting in the look on her sister's face. Quinn just sat there with her mouth hanging open.

"Didn't I mention to you that Mr. O'Neil is now Father O'Neil and goes by Father Tim?" Daria turned and whispered to her sister. "He's the priest who has been visiting me."

Quinn looked at Daria and whispered back, "Somehow you seem to have forgotten to mention it to me."

"Oh," Daria replied. "Well, now you know." Daria went on at a normal volume, "So, Father, what brings you to the club this evening?"

"Well, one of my parishioners is on our finance committee and he wanted to have this month's committee meeting here rather than at the church. We need a new roof and he wanted to discuss how we would raise the funds," Father Tim said. "I guess that I'm a little early."

"Please have a seat with us while you wait," Tom said. "It is always good to see you."

"Thank you Tom," Father Tim replied. "I've really enjoyed my visits with Daria over the past few weeks. So, Daria, it is good to see you out and active again."

"The walking cast has made a big difference. I don't have to be in a wheelchair anymore. Now I just want to get back to work and teaching," Daria remarked.

Father Tim went on, "I think that is really great that you have such drive. I'm sure your students miss you. Quinn, I am guessing that you are expecting and due very soon."

Quinn was finally forced to shut her mouth and then managed to say, "I'm seven and a half months right now. This trip to see Daria is our last before the baby comes. I think I'm getting to the point where I want this baby to come out! You'll have to excuse me. I need to use the ladies room." Quinn managed to lift herself out of her chair, grab her purse, and started waddling toward the restrooms. She turned and said, "Daria, could you come and help me with something?"

"Sure Quinn. I'll get up and hobble after you," Daria said. Daria got up and followed Quinn. Tom and Tyler could hardly contain themselves. Laughing would have brought the wrath of one or both of their wives. So they stayed stoic. They were just wondering what Quinn had in mind. Tom was also thinking how nice Daria looked in the new suit. It was nice to see her dressed up again after four weeks in anything from a hospital gown to an old skirt and sweater.

After the two women waddled and hobbled through the door into the ladies' room Quinn turned to Daria and nearly shrieked, "A priest! Mr. O'Neil became a priest and you didn't tell me? On what planet don't you tell your sister that one of our high school teachers, who we had for multiple classes, became a priest! Especially after we all knew what happened in the janitor's room during last period almost every day!"

Daria suppressed the urge to laugh in Quinn's face. This was just too much fun. In her characteristic deadpan Daria said, "OK. So, he and Ms. Barch got married. A few years later she died. Shortly thereafter is when he became a priest. I didn't know it until Jane brought him to Mom and Dad's place one Sunday. I've only known for a couple of weeks."

"Well alright," Quinn said. "You just have to promise to keep me up-to-date on people here. It's not that I really care that much, but I just don't like being shocked by people I used to know. What else are you hiding from me?"

Daria thought a moment and answered, "I don't think I told you that Kevin Thompson sells used cars. His Dad set him up with his own lot. It's called 'Kevin's Kar Korral' or KKK for short."

"That's just weird, Daria," Quinn responded – the sound of panic gone from her voice.

"Oh, and I don't think I mentioned that Amelia is married to your old would be boyfriend Jamie," Daria added.

"What!" Quinn was starting to shriek again. "Jamie married Amelia? You have to be kidding. She is not that cute. She is a little thick in the thigh and brainy. She looks like, well…"

"Me?" Daria said with a little irritation in her voice.

"Only with the glasses and maybe hairdo, but you are nowhere near as heavy as she is. In fact you are nearly as thin as I was before getting pregnant. Never the less she does not seem to be very fashionable and Jamie certainly never went for brainy girls." Quinn was starting to calm again. She had not intended to insult her sister in any way.

Daria told Quinn, "That changed in college. Also, Amelia is not over weight. You and I have always been on the thin side. It is just the way we are. Amelia has always been stockier. Besides, she has had kids. That can change your shape." Daria wanted to see how Quinn reacted to that last statement.

"Don't I know it," Quinn replied. "Look at me! I've gained 50 pounds with this baby."

"And yet your skinny little legs have not snapped under the load," Daria deadpanned.

"It's going to take some time to work this off after the baby is born," Quinn said with a significant tone of resignation in her voice.

"That's what nursing is for," Daria stated.

"So what else haven't you told me?" Quinn said.

"Oh, that Artie guy is still delivering pizzas."

"Now you are going beyond weird, Daria. Remember that I was there. I think I will just use the bathroom and be back out in a few minutes. That's the problem with being this pregnant. The baby thinks my bladder is a waterbed. Go back out. I will see you in a few," Quinn said as she went into a stall and closed the door.

Daria went back out to the bar. Walking with the cast was beginning to get aggravating. Father Tim was still sitting there talking with the guys. Tyler asked, "Everything alright?"

"Quinn is fine." Turning to Father Tim she said, "Apparently I hadn't told her that you had become a priest. She was kind of surprised, that's all."

"I can understand that," Father Tim said. "She still sees me as her high school English teacher. I had both of you each year you were at Lawndale High. Time marches on, though. Both of you are married, she is expecting, and I was married and then became a priest. It is just the way things have happened. I hope that this wasn't too much of a shock for her. I wouldn't want to ruin her evening."

"Don't worry about that, Father," Tyler said. "This past month she has been hyper-sensitive about things. Just yesterday I got a major tongue lashing when I left the hair dryer out on the counter in the bathroom. I think it is hormones or something. She has also wanted some weird combinations of food. Good thing there is a 24 hour deli two blocks from our apartment. She had to have a meatball and cucumber sandwich with marinara, broccoli and ranch dressing at three in the morning last Wednesday. At least when it comes time to do 2:00 am feedings I won't have to go outside. I got stopped and frisked by the cops. When they smelled the sandwich they believed my story. It serves them right that they probably couldn't stand even the thought of a donut for the rest of their shift after smelling that sandwich."

"Oh my!" Father Tim said. "How did they justify stopping and frisking you?"

"It's called 'walking while black' in New York," Tyler said. "There is also 'walking while Puerto Rican.' So far the courts have allowed it. They say it reduces crime. The problem is that the statistics support them."

"Still, it really tramples individual rights," Father Tim said. "I'm sure you felt violated by the experience."

"Absolutely. But, there is little if anything I can do about it. Various organizations continue to fight it. I sent one of them a check. At least it made me feel better," Tyler said. "So Father, tell me about your parish."

"Not much to tell really," Father Tim said. "We are a large parish and there are three priests assigned to it. My role focuses on counseling and helping the needy in our community."

"I didn't realize that Lawndale had so many needy people that a parish would devote so much professional time to them," Tyler said.

"The Bishop is really trying to get people to focus on outreach. You would be surprised at how many needy people there are in Lawndale. The last recession hit us hard. People lost jobs and were scrambling to keep their houses. Our food pantry has continued to fill the needs of many. In this community people may look outwardly alright, but both materially and spiritually they are struggling. It is hard to meet people's spiritual needs if they are hungry. That is one reason Jesus performed the miracle of the feeding of the five thousand." You could hear the excitement in Father Tim's voice as he continued talking about his work and his faith. "I would love to have all of you come down some Saturday and help with food distribution. I think it would really surprise you to learn about the level of need right here in Lawndale."

"Should we bring some loaves and fish?" Daria asked in total deadpan.

"Daria!" Tom exclaimed.

Father Tim turned to Daria and said cheerily, "It's OK Tom. Daria and I understand each other and no. They don't keep well. But we can always use canned foods! Bring yourself, Tom, and some canned food after you get your cast off. Think of it as a day of giving thanks and giving back for your healing."

"Hmmm. OK," Daria said somewhat grudgingly. "I do have the service component of my job that goes along with teaching and research. I need to do something in the community as part of that. It can't be any worse than when I sold nuts in the mall!"

"That's the spirit Daria," Father Tim said. "How about we tentatively plan for two weeks from Saturday? It will be the weekend before Thanksgiving and I will need all the help I can get." Father Tim pulled out his phone and typed a text message. "Here, I am sending you a text to remind you to put it on your calendar. Thanks so much. I think you will find it rewarding." When he looked up Father Tim saw his party come in the door. He said, "Well, I need to go for my meeting. It was great seeing you two again, meeting you Tyler, and Quinn as well." Walking toward his party he stopped a moment and talked to Quinn as she was returning to the bar.

Quinn arrived back at the table and sat down. Just as she was seated and picked up her drink Tom's parents walked in the door. Spotting the four in the bar they walked over.

The men stood up as they came over. Tom said, "Hi Mom. Hi Dad. This is Tyler – Quinn's husband."

Angier Sloane shook hands with Tyler first and said, "Nice to meet you Tyler. I hear you have a big day tomorrow."

"I sure do Mr. Sloane," Tyler replied. "I'm interviewing with King Products to be their Quality Director."

"Please just call me Ange," Angier said. "Everyone in the family does."

Then Tyler shook Kay Sloane's hand and said, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Sloane. "

"Please just call me Kay," she replied.

"You know Quinn, of course," Tyler said.

Kay responded, "Of course. How are you feeling Quinn?"

"Oh, like I am ready to have this baby come out!" Quinn said.

Kay replied, "I know what you mean. Tom was a big kicker and Elsie was the bigger of my two babies."

Tom glanced toward Daria and thought to himself, 'She still is the big baby.' But, he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Daria gave him a half smirk. She was thinking the same thing.

Angier pulled up a chair and Kay sat in the one Father Tim had been using. They both ordered drinks. Angier said, "So Daria, how are you doing? Is it nice to be home?"

"I'm doing well and it is absolutely great to be home," Daria replied. "I really appreciate my parents letting me stay with them for four weeks, but it just isn't the same." Daria reached out and put her arm through Tom's and continued, "I like being back in our space and having Tom all to myself. Now that I can safely negotiate the stairs there was no need to stay longer at my parents."

Kay asked, "How has the private nurse worked out?"

Daria replied, "Amelia has been a godsend. It turns out we went to camp together years ago. Tomorrow is her last day with me. I have to admit I will miss her."

Quinn chimed in, "Now there is an understatement! Amelia was Daria's 'groupie' at camp. She would follow Daria around like a puppy. I always thought it was kind of funny, since it annoyed Daria." Quinn giggled at her own statement and then sipped at her drink.

Daria looked at her sister and smiled, "And speaking of following people around like a puppy, it turns out that she married one of Quinn's old would be boyfriends."

"That is quite a coincidence," Angier chimed in as their drinks arrived.

All six sat and sipped at their drinks for a few minutes. Then they got up and went to a table in the dining room. There they ordered dinner and continued to chat.

Kay turned to Daria and remarked, "I like your new suit, Daria. You look lovely. It is really stylish and I can hardly tell that you are wearing casts!"

"Thanks," Daria responded. "I have to give credit where it is due. Quinn helped me pick this out. In fact she really is the one who picked it out. We went on a hunting expedition to Cashman's this afternoon."

"Did Amelia go with you?" Kay asked.

"She came along and made certain that Quinn didn't tire me out too much. Even so, when we got home Amelia insisted I take a nap. I am kind of glad that I did. I feel really good this evening, though I have gotten to the point where the cast on my arm is starting to itch more." Daria stared at her left arm.

Angier turned to Quinn and said, "So Quinn, if Tyler gets this job in Ferndale and you move, then we will sure miss you in our New York office."

Tom cringed hearing his Dad turn to business during dinner. It was Angier's nature to focus on business – even at a family gathering. Tom wished he could leave things at the office.

Quinn replied with a nervous giggle, "I know. I really like working there. We have some really great people."

"Yes we do," Angier said. "And you are one of them. I talked with Simon yesterday and he had only good things to say about your work."

Tom thought to himself that it was just like his Dad to call one of his managers on a Sunday to ask about one of his staff members. Angier never seemed to quite grasp the concept of a weekend or family time. That was one reason that Kay always insisted on going to 'The Cove' for vacations. It was not just a family tradition, but it was the ability to get Angier away from everything but an old fashioned wired telephone.

"Simon is a good manager," Quinn replied.

"Tyler, why are you two thinking about leaving New York?" Angier asked.

Tyler replied, "Quinn and I discussed this at great length. As we build our family we want them to have some space. There are so many great things in the city, but less urban areas have their advantages as well. Even though my family is successful there wasn't much play space in our New York neighborhood. So, I spent a good bit of time playing in the street. We want our children to have options I did not. This general area offers that and we still aren't too far away from my family."

Dinner arrived and they began eating.

"I can appreciate that," Angier said. "So Quinn, can you fill me in a little bit on what you do in our New York office?"

Tom looked at Daria and rolled his eyes. It was clear to him that dinner was quickly turning into a job interview for Quinn. He wasn't totally certain that Quinn understood this. That was Angier's genius. Move when it wasn't anticipated. When Tom had talked with his Dad about working in the company's headquarters he had been prepared and made his Dad really pay to have him come and work there.

Quinn described her job in the finance department of the office in New York. She did put significant emphasis on the fact that she liked dealing with the numbers. Watching her, Tom was impressed by how articulate she had become. Quinn was really quite impressive when she was wearing her 'finance professional' hat.

Angier asked several detailed questions as Quinn was talking. Finally Kay chimed in with, "Can we maybe talk about something other than business?"

"Just a moment, dear," Angier replied. He asked two more questions and Quinn answered.

"Well Quinn," Angier said. "If Tyler gets the job in Ferndale, then you have a job in the home office. Just let me know when you plan to move for Tyler's job and I will see that human resources processes a transfer for you."

"Wow. Why thank you Ange. That really takes a load off of my mind," Quinn replied.

"One more thing," Angier said. "It will be seamless. If you are on maternity leave when the move happens, then you will just report to the Lawndale office when you come back."

"Thank you," both Quinn and Tyler replied.

"Now that that is over," Kay said. "When did you say you were going back to work Daria?"

Daria said, "The doctor says the day after I get my casts off. Frankly, I want to start going in to the office so that I can get things ready to resume teaching my classes. I need to meet with the professors that have been covering for me and get caught up on how the students are performing. I'm guessing Tom will have to drop me off and pick me up, since I don't have a car at this point."

Tom turned to Daria and said, "I didn't get a chance to tell you. The insurance settlement came in to the attorney's office today. I went ahead and called Chuck and he is getting your new car shipped from another dealer. You should have it by the end of the week at the latest."

Quinn popped up with, "Oooh! So we will get to see it before we leave!"

"Maybe you can take the first ride with me, Quinn," Daria said. "I'm going to have to get used to driving again. It will be a little different with this thing on my leg. At least my right foot isn't damaged and I can use the accelerator and the brake. Driving with this forearm cast should be interesting."

"Right," Quinn replied sounding rather unexcited.

"I'll take the first few drives with you," Tom said. "We do want to make sure you can safely steer." That seemed to put an end to that discussion. Tom wanted to steer into safer territory so he turned to his Mom and asked, "Tell us about what you are up to these days, Mom."

It didn't take much to get Kay talking about her current projects. She had things going on at the club, the art museum, and the women's civic league. The league was trying to raise money to do some renovations around the village green. It all took considerable time and effort. Her descriptions also – thankfully – took up the rest of dinner.

On the drive home Tom turned to Daria and asked, "Are you going to be able to survive this extended visit by your sister?"

Daria stared straight forward and replied in her best deadpan, "My survival isn't in question. If I can survive that car accident I can survive Quinn. The real question is whether or not she will survive."

"Be nice," Tom said. "She and Tyler really made a big effort to come and see you."

Daria replied, "Well timed to his interview."

"Even so," Tom remarked. "The fact is that she came despite being so pregnant and uncomfortable. She could have just let him go to the interview and not have bothered."

Daria looked at Tom and said, "Point well taken. I promise to be nice to her. Now the question is after spending an entire evening with your parents are you going to be nice to me? "

Tom glanced at his wife and said, "I'm always nice to you. Even when we fight I'm nice to you."

"True, but now that you have your wife home you need to be extra nice to her and take care of all of her needs," Daria said.

Tom turned into their parking lot and parked the car. Turning to Daria he said with more than a tinge of irony in his voice, "Very well if I must. I will help you upstairs and into bed. I'll even join you so you don't get cold."

"Now you are starting to think!" Daria said. She leaned over and kissed Tom. Then he helped her out of the car and they went into the house and upstairs together.

...

**Friday Morning**

…

_Melody Powers looked around the small stone outbuilding and admired her work. Of the dozen terrorists holed up in the place eight were already dead. The other four were dying. The suicide vests they had been making were destroyed. Melody smiled to herself thinking about how she had disguised herself as a man to get inside the terrorist cell. Then while they were making these vests she had determined the phone number for the backup trigger, stepped outside ostensibly for a smoke and dialed in a big call by the grim reaper._

_She walked through the pools of blood and kicked aside a couple of heads to see two of the still living terrorists lying on their backs with skin on their faces virtually burned away and blood running from the holes in their bodies made by the nuts and screws they had been putting in the vests. She pulled her gun, fitted the silencer and dispatched both of them. Now she just had to take care of the two screamers._

_She walked through the pools of blood around the table to see the two leaders of the cell. They both had had their hands blown off and were in the process of bleeding out. They were making a futile attempt to stanch the bleeding. The effort didn't work well without hands. Melody said to them, "Well now you have come to the end of the road. First I will tell you that no man has killed you. You have been killed by a woman." Then she raised her gun and shot both of them in the knees and intestines. That would hasten their bleeding out and make it even more painful. The pain was simply too much for them to continue trying to stop the bleeding. Then she told them, "Oh, and this morning I rolled each bullet in bacon. That is the meat of a pig. Now you will die unclean, too."_

_Walking around the inside of the building she found what she was looking for. Not all of the C-4 explosive had been consumed in the blast. She took a bar and some other materials and rigged a booby trap on the entry door. As she went outside and closed it she made certain it was set up to eviscerate anyone who opened it. They were expecting the 'customers' for the vests within the hour. The idea of filling a few more terrorist graves appealed to Melody._

_Melody jumped into the Russian built four wheel drive vehicle and drove off over a field toward the road. These vehicles would go through nearly anything, but they sounded like a bunch of bolts and nuts being shaken in a metal bucket. Melody hoped that she wouldn't be deaf before getting to her destination. She briefly pulled off onto a side road to take off her facial and hair disguise. She buried it under a pile of leaves and snow. She also took the opportunity to get more of the blood off of the boots she was wearing._

_Hopping back into the car she drove to the train station, where she then parked on a side street. Inside she went to a baggage locker and pulled out her bag. In a restroom stall she shed her clothing and changed into stylish clothes and shoes, then stuffed the old clothes in the bag and buried it in a trash can. She bought a ticket from the machine on the platform and boarded the train to the town with the safe house. In less than another 24 hours she would be out of the country and on the way home._

…

Daria looked down at the story she had just finished. Not too bad for a first draft, but far from being ready for the publisher. With just 10 days left before hopefully being cleared to return to work Daria was finally able to start writing again. It was nice to be able to sit and write. Looking back Daria started to realize just what a battle it had been recovering from her injuries. Probably the most frustrating part for her was the fatigue. She had been so tired so often that getting anything meaningful done was virtually impossible. Now that was really starting to change.

This week had been eventful! Tuesday was an especially eventful day. First, it was Amelia's last day as her private nurse. It had been very hard for the two to say good-bye. The two of them had been through so much together. Amelia had been her caregiver, chef, supporter, coach, and friend. As Amelia was getting ready to leave, the two had set a date in three weeks to get together for coffee. Amelia would leave her kids with her mother-in-law so that the two women could have a morning out. No penguins would be involved. Daria wouldn't have class that morning, so it would be much more convenient than getting together on the weekend.

The other big event on Tuesday was Tyler's interview at King Products. Quinn came over to Daria's at about ten in the morning that day. She had seen Tyler off and being seven and a half months pregnant it took her a while to get ready and come over. She had to take Jake to work in order to have his car. His schedule was more flexible than Helen's. Quinn spent much of the day fretting about Tyler's interview. New York was an infinitely more diverse place than Lawndale or Ferndale. She really hoped that he wouldn't be discriminated against because he was black or because they were an interracial couple. While Daria sympathized with her sister, all of the fretting really got on her nerves. On top of that it really took away from Amelia's last day.

Tyler's interview had gone extremely well. One of the things Tyler had learned early on was how to connect to people. Since he was an engineer and most of the people he was interviewing with were engineers this wasn't too hard. One thing about the engineering professions is that they are very much a meritocracy. He would be judged far more on the results he produced than race, gender, or anything else. The most successful engineers also communicate well and Tyler excelled at communication. That had been a significant part of attracting Quinn.

While hardly a momentous event, Tuesday was the first day since the accident that Daria had gone without a nap. She was very tired in the evening and went to bed early – 9:00 – but still had made it through the day.

Wednesday had been spent with Quinn and Tyler. Most of it was just visiting and Tyler giving her a hand with a few things around the house. That evening after Tom arrived home they all went to the Morgendorffers' for dinner. Daria wore the outfit that Quinn had helped her pick out for her 'triumphant return to the club.'

Yesterday was Quinn's last day with Daria. Quinn had wanted to get out and walk. She was complaining of her ankles getting swollen. So they all went and walked around the mall. A cold front had moved in and there had been rain. Neither Quinn nor Daria had any business out walking in the woods or a park at this point. Besides, Quinn couldn't walk all that far nor could Daria. At least at the mall they could take breaks. Daria was willing to tolerate this and Tyler knew the risk to his credit card of letting Quinn near any type of shopping. The big difference going to the mall now was that Quinn didn't leave with anything for herself. Instead she bought some things for the baby. Daria just watched bemused. Once again they had dinner at the Morgendorffers'. Daria and Tom said their good-byes to Quinn and Tyler that evening, since Tyler had booked them on the early train home. Jake drove them to the train.

Daria was now just sitting and staring out the window. Tyler and Quinn were back to New York. She was here writing and it was quiet. Daria got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to make herself some tea. While heating water Daria's phone sounded with Jane's ringtone.

Daria reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone and answered the call. "Hey Jane. What's happening?"

"I'm an aunt again, Daria!" Jane said.

"Wow," Daria responded. "Isn't the baby a little early?"

"A couple of weeks, but the baby was still six pounds three ounces," Jane responded. "I think Monique was lucky. If that baby had been in there much longer it would have been a ten pounder!"

"That hurts just thinking about it!" Daria responded.

"The story isn't the size of the baby. It's her birth!" Jane said.

"OK. I have a hunch that the Lanes have yet another family story. Spill it Lane," Daria said. Her tea kettle started to whistle and she walked over and poured boiling water into her teacup.

"Last night Mystic Spiral was doing a special gig at The Zon. It was part of the Zon's silver anniversary concert series. Monique was their featured guest vocalist. They even advertised her as one of the founders of The Harpies, who also got their start at The Zon. You may remember they broke up eight years ago."

Daria inserted, "Yeah. Wasn't that about the time of Monique's first marriage?"

"You have the memory of an elephant amiga," Jane said. "Anyway, it was the second set and they were playing The Harpies' song 'Forever Pain', which was The Harpies' only recording that ever sold well. It was at least a regional hit."

"I remember that. It had lyrics something like 'Looking at you I feel no gain. You are my forever pain,' Daria said. In her best deadpan she said, "Who could forget timeless lyrics like that." She went on, "As I remember there was a big buildup and a powerful delivery of 'forever pain.'"

"You do remember well," Jane said. "Anyway, the ironic thing is that just as she hit the powerful high note on 'pain' her water broke! It washed over the stage and it even spilled down onto the floor. Everybody thought it was a special effect. Some sparks flew from the equipment. Salt water and electronics don't mix!"

"Mmmm. Amniotic fluid. So what happened after that?" Daria asked.

Jane went on, "Then she doubled over in big time labor. Luckily the breakers blew and no one got shocked. But, the whole stage became a 'slip 'n slide.' Max and Jesse both slipped and fell trying to get over and help her. Jesse nearly slid off the stage. Max did a face plant and got a bloody nose!" Jane paused and took a breath. "They had to stop the set. Trent and Jesse got her into the back of the New Tank. Trent then drove her to the hospital and took her in through the emergency entrance. Tatum Miette Lane was born 30 minutes later!"

"That's an interesting name," Daria remarked.

"They told me it is an English first name and a French middle name. It parallels Trent and Monique," Jane explained.

"So how long will Monique be in the hospital?" Daria asked.

"She should be out sometime tomorrow. It was a normal delivery and they usually give you two nights in the hospital," Jane said. "Oh, and Trent sent me a picture of Tatum from his phone."

"Do you know if she is taking visitors?" Daria asked.

"As far as I know," Jane responded. "I would appreciate a report on things if you are going to go see her, though I would certainly understand if you didn't. I don't want you to overdo it. I'm as concerned about your health as I am her's. If you are not up to it don't feel that you have to go see her and the baby."

"I'd welcome the chance to get out of the house. It is almost too quiet around here. I did some decent writing this morning, but I am definitely done writing for today," Daria said.

"Writing a Melody Powers story?" Jane asked.

Daria responded, "Yeah. It's coming along well. I still have about three months before I have to turn in this story. This afternoon I'm planning to do some of my research reading and make some notes."

"With that kind of exciting afternoon I can see why you would want to go visit Monique in the hospital," Jane quipped.

"Are you coming down?" Daria asked.

Jane answered, "Yes, but not until late next week. I have a show at a gallery in New Hampshire this weekend. There is a big festival and I get to be part of it. I won't be back in Boston until Wednesday and I need at least a day to turn around. So, I am looking at Friday before I can possibly be in Lawndale. Also, as we get closer to Thanksgiving I am beginning to get into the holiday sales period. I need to have works for sale in as many places as I can."

"I never knew art had seasonal sales," Daria said,

"Well, you would be surprised. Art is a high end holiday gift," Jane responded.

"I guess that makes sense," Daria said.

Jane went on, "I actually get most of my commercial commissions after the holidays in winter to deliver in spring or summer. I also have to get my general works done in spring in order to be ready for the summer and fall art fair season. So, even though I work on my own stuff there is still a pattern to what I have to do to stay commercial enough to earn a living."

...

**Friday Mid-Afternoon**

Daria got out of the taxi in front of the main entrance to Cedars of Lawndale Hospital. She paid the driver and hobbled inside, where she asked for Monique's room number and how to get there. Following the directions she found Monique's room. She knocked before just walking in.

"Who is it?" Monique called.

'At least she is awake,' Daria thought. "It's Daria Sloane. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Monique replied. "But I warn you I'm feeding Tatum."

"There is nothing wrong with nursing," Daria said and walked on in.

Monique was sitting up in the hospital bed nursing her baby. Her hair looked kind of wild, but then who was a fashion plate after giving birth? She finished on one side and then placed Tatum on the other.

"Jane called me and told me the story about Tatum's birth," Daria said just above a whisper. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you. The story is really wild isn't it," Monique replied quietly, but not in a whisper. "I think there has to be a song in there someplace. I can't believe it happened on my high note!"

"Where's Trent?" Daria asked.

"I sent him home to get some sleep. Believe it or not he stayed with me all through the night. First he was there for the delivery and the doctor even let him cut the umbilical cord. As squeamish as he is I was surprised that he was willing to do that. Then he stayed with me until I was comfortably set up in this room and had fed Tatum for the first time. The nurses are keeping her in the nursery, since she is technically a preemie. However, we expect to take her home tomorrow. Everything seems to be sufficiently developed that we shouldn't have any problems. She is over five pounds, which is the standard for releasing her from the hospital. Anyway, by about five this morning Trent was dozing off and his face was falling onto my bed. I told him to go home and get some sleep. Then he can come back sometime before dinner. A cool thing they do here is provide a private dining area and celebration dinner for the new parents."

"Sort of a last quiet meal together before taking the baby home?" Daria asked.

"You can think of it that way," Monique replied. "I just think of it as a romantic dinner that doesn't come out of a box. We get to enjoy each other's company before the whole family thing gets underway."

"I'm sure Trent will make a great father," Daria said trying to sound sincere. This was so different. Trent now had real responsibilities. He couldn't be the musical slacker he had been all the years Daria had known him.

"He will be, Daria." Tatum finished nursing and Monique just held the baby in her arms looking at her. "Would you like to hold her?" Monique asked.

"Yes, but I am afraid to with this cast on my arm. Maybe we should wait until I have it off," Daria said. "I don't want to give the new baby a clunk in the head!"

Monique responded, "Sure. You can hold her another time. And yes, Daria, Trent will be a good father. The arrival of Tatum in our lives is probably the thing that he has taken more seriously than anything else – even his music. I have seen him work so hard at getting ready for this baby. I have seen him work so hard to get along with me! My biggest mistake and regret in life is not marrying him earlier. Sure we fight, but we make up too. With the help of the counselor Amelia recommended we both know how to fight with each other. Fighting doesn't mean we don't love each other. The truth is we have loved each other since we first met shortly after high school. I was just too stubborn to appreciate him. I'm older and a lot wiser now. I learned in the school of hard knocks. I know that you used to have a crush on Trent, but I hope you are happy for us."

"Monique," Daria said. "I am overjoyed that you and Trent have each other and now Tatum. I had a revelation long ago that it would never work for the two of us. I can't live the bohemian life style of a musician nor can I live on the emotional roller coaster that comes along with writing songs and traveling to perform. It is one thing to fanaticize about it as a teenager and think that it is 'cool' that Trent has a band. It is a wholly different thing to try and live with that. Maybe I am just 'uncool,' boring, and according to some nasty. But truly I have found my place. I am a thinker, as opposed to a feeler or a doer. I am an academic and like my research. I am married to an accountant. I love Tom. He is a doer who thinks and feels. I think he probably feels love for me more than I feel love for him."

"Thank you, Daria," Monique responded in kind of a shaky voice. "You don't know how good that makes me feel. It makes me feel kind of sad, though, that you don't feel love for Tom as much as he feels it for you." Monique brushed away a tear.

"It's OK, Monique," Daria said. "It isn't like I feel nothing. It is just that my love for Tom is a decision. I committed my life to him and he committed his to me. I find being with him stimulating and I love his very well thought out perspectives on things. We have a great relationship in all aspects."

"I still have a tough time understanding that," Monique said. "That rationality you have is kind of foreign to me. I have lived with and by my emotions all my life. Maybe that is what has gotten me in trouble before. I guess you could call my loving Trent a decision, though I would probably call it a realization. I simply had to admit that I had the feelings all along. That wasn't easy. I had to let other guys stop turning my head."

Daria responded, "Maybe what we have to do is simply accept each other as we are and admit we will never really understand each other. Maybe if we don't try to get each other to think or feel the same things it will be better for both Trent and Tatum. Just remember that I am rational and analytical not cold hearted."

"Agreed," Monique said. "And will you remember that I am emotional and feeling not crazy?"

Daria answered, "I promise to remember that. Now, want to see me play a game with Tom?"

Monique answered with another question, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I took a taxi over here, since I don't have a new car yet and no one is around to drive me. So, I will send a text to Tom that says 'Meet me at the hospital after work. I'm in room 532.' Then I will not answer when he responds. We will see if he waits until after work or if he comes running over here now."

"You know that is kind of mean, Daria," Monique said. "But it is funny. When he gets here tell him you had to go over by one of the big windows, because you weren't getting signal for your phone in my room."

"Sounds good. Five bucks says he gets here in the next half hour?" Daria said to Monique.

"You're on," She replied.

As Daria composed and sent the text one of the floor nurses came in and took Tatum to the nursery.

Within a few minutes Daria received a text message from Tom saying, 'Are you OK? How did you get to the hospital? Should I come now?' She proceeded to ignore his text. Meanwhile Trent came into the room.

"Hey Daria," Trent said.

"Hey Trent," Daria said. "Congratulations on Tatum. I heard the story of Monique's labor."

"Yeah," Trent said. "Turns out we are going to have to replace one of the amplifiers. It burned out before the breaker tripped."

"Sorry to hear that," Daria said. "At least no one got electrocuted."

"True," Trent said. "The only real injury is Max's nose. It is pretty bruised, though not broken."

"That's good to hear," Daria responded.

"Still, I think he is traumatized. We have a gig next weekend and I don't know if he will be ready for it," Trent said. Looking at Monique he said, "I told him to 'man up' and be ready to play. Life sometimes throws you curve balls and you have to be ready to adapt. He kind of gave me a look and said, 'OK.' I don't think that will be the end of it. At least you have the excuse of giving birth. You can't just jump up on stage and resume singing."

Monique gave Trent a look which seemed to Daria to be along the lines of 'you poor dumb so and so.' Then she said, "I'm glad you understand, Trent."

It wasn't long after that that Tom came rushing in through the door. It was twenty-five minutes after Daria's text was sent. He walked right over to Daria and looked down at her.

"You scared me half to death sweet love of mine," Tom said with the sharp sound of irritation in his voice. He was doing the best he could to keep his voice down.

"Hello to you, too," Daria rolled her eyes up to look at Tom over her glasses and replied. "Did I say it was an emergency?"

"No, but given that you are healing from a serious injury and the fact that you didn't respond to me when I texted you back and then called led me to believe there was a serious problem," Tom shot back still with a strong sound of annoyance. "It was only once I figured out that I was going to the maternity ward that I deduced you were just messing with me."

Daria said very calmly, "I wasn't messing with you dear. I took a taxi here and I need a ride home. The cell service in this room is sporadic at best and I had to go out to one of the big windows at the end of the hall to text you. Furthermore, I put my phone on 'Do Not Disturb' because there are people and babies sleeping around here. Now say 'hi' to Monique and Trent and congratulate them on their new daughter."

"Hi Monique. Hi Trent. Congratulations on your new daughter." Tom said looking a little sheepish for jumping on Daria the moment he had come in the room.

"Thanks Tom," they both replied.

Monique said "Right now Tatum is sleeping. She should be ready for a feeding here in a little while. Have a seat and you can see her when the nurse brings her in."

Tom sat down and they talked about Tatum's birth and the mad rush to the hospital. Monique drifted off for a few minutes in the middle of the conversation. After about a half hour the nurse brought Tatum into the room. She was pushing a cart with a little bassinette on it. She picked Tatum up out of the bassinette and gave her to Monique.

"Thank you," Monique said. Turning to Tom she went on, "See my beautiful baby?"

Tom looked at Tatum. She had black hair, but otherwise he had to admit that all babies kind of looked alike to him. Maybe it was because he and Daria didn't have one. "She is beautiful," he said.

"Now I need to give her something to eat. Why don't you two guys go out in the hall or go get a cup of coffee? This will only take about 20 minutes," Monique ordered.

"C'mon Tom," Trent said. "I'll let you buy me a cup of coffee to celebrate." Then the two men left the room.

"I guess I owe you five bucks," Monique said to Daria as she began to nurse Tatum. "You know him pretty well."

"Put it in Tatum's education fund," Daria replied. "I'm probably a bad person for messing with him like that. But it is kind of fun once in a while."

Both women giggled.

…

The two men sat in the hospital cafeteria drinking coffee. Tom looked at Trent and said, "So, what are your thoughts as a new father?"

"It's pretty heavy, Tom," Trent said. "All of a sudden things become really real. I look at Monique and the baby. Then I think about Spiral. One of two things is going to happen. Either Spiral finally takes off with this contract we have or else we are done. I need to make enough money to support my family. The problem is that if Spiral doesn't finally break out, then I don't really have any talents for a job. I didn't go to school and there is not a huge amount of demand for former guitar players in their late thirties. I truly don't know what I will do. I guess I could find work in retail or some other low skill job. I own half the house and I don't think Janie will kick us out."

"Still there are taxes, utilities, and upkeep on the house," Tom added.

"I can tell you are an accountant, Tom," Trent responded with a chuckle and a slight cough. "Also, there is food, diapers, medical insurance, and having at least one functional vehicle. There could even be another baby in there someplace."

"How long is your contract with the media company?" Tom asked."

"It goes for three years," Trent replied. "We are on the hook for two albums and two tours in that time. We will be the opening act for two different mid-range shows during that period. We will probably do some county fairs and things like that as well. I expect to spend about a third of the time on the road and a third in the studio. The remaining time will be spent writing new material and practicing. When the contract is over my fortieth birthday won't be all that far off."

"If you don't mind my asking, how are they paying you?" Tom asked.

Trent answered, "They are giving us each a base salary. It isn't that much, but it is better than minimum wage and better than we get just booking gigs on our own. Then we get a percentage of profits. The one thing we were able to put in the contract is that we can play The Zon when they don't have us booked somewhere else. Otherwise they do all the bookings. So for the next three years I can support Monique and Tatum. It is what comes later that concerns me."

Tom thought how this was so unlike the Trent he had known as long as he had known Daria and Jane. Trent was actually thinking concretely about the future. This was something he had never seen in all of those years. Unfortunately, it also meant Trent was coming to understand that his youth was nearly over and he had passed up many opportunities. Trying to somewhat console Trent Tom said, "Tell you what. If Spiral finally takes off come and talk to me about how to invest all of the money you will be making. If it doesn't take off, then we will sit down and discuss what you can do after Spiral. You have certainly learned things over the years and I can't believe that with all of the contacts I have through the company we couldn't find a new career for you. It may not be in music, but it could well use things you have learned along the way."

"Thanks Tom. I appreciate it," Trent said. "This whole 'responsible adult' thing can really kind of bite you know."

"I understand Trent. I understand," Tom responded. "Do you think Monique is finished nursing? We can go back upstairs and see the girls."

"Sure. I'll go in first just to make sure," Trent said. "It is kind of funny. Monique has no problem getting up on stage and performing in front of an audience, but when it comes to something natural like nursing she just doesn't want anyone around, except maybe me."

"Women are funny like that," Tom said. The two men threw away their coffee cups and headed back upstairs.

Once back up in Monique's room Tom could see that Daria was looking tired. He held Tatum briefly and helped Daria hold the baby as well. Afterward he turned to Daria and said, "I think it is about time to take my gimpy wife home. I need to fix you some dinner and I would bet that you go to bed early. You have had a busy week." Turning to Monique he asked, "How long will they keep you here?"

"If all goes well I will be going home tomorrow afternoon," She replied.

"Then we will see you back at Casa Lane. Enjoy your dinner together." With that Tom took Daria's hand and led her out of the hospital to his car.

...

**Saturday Morning**

Tom woke up on his side. Daria was still asleep on her side with her back to him. Tom took a moment to take in all that was around him. Daria's steady, quiet breathing was like music to him. He stared at the beauty of her auburn hair. Tom loved Daria's hair. Just looking at it made him feel that the world was right. He moved slightly so that he could breathe in the smell of her. He loved that too. Daria did not go in for a bunch of perfumes or colognes, just like she didn't generally use makeup. She was a natural beauty with a good natural smell that took him back to their first meeting. It took him back to a warm safe place. He remembered just sitting on the couch in his living room with Daria next to him. He remembered the tingling he felt being in contact with her. He would drink in what she said, her smell, and that beautiful auburn hair.

Tom's mind continued to wander over their life together. There were the years he spent pursuing her, their engagement and wedding, and the honeymoon in London. It was definitely time to go traveling again. With only a little over a week left until Daria's casts came off Tom would have to start discussing destinations with her.

Tom remembered the first time he took Daria to the cove. It was late enough in autumn that they had the big house all to themselves. There were still some colorful leaves on the trees, but many had already fallen. It was cool and whether they were inside or out taking a walk they had to huddle together to stay warm. Cooking together in the kitchen was warm and comforting. Tom built a big fire in the main fireplace to warm them as well. In all the years he had known Daria it was probably the most relaxed and open he had ever seen her. To say the least it was much more satisfying than playing checkers with one of his uncles!

Maybe in a couple of weeks they should plan a trip out to the cove. The two weekends before Thanksgiving were generally times when no one went out there. Tom would remember to send an email around asking to use it alone. Daria's casts were coming off and she needed to build her stamina and strength. Walking in the woods and along the shore would certainly do that.

Daria stirred and rolled onto her back. She turned her head toward Tom and opened her eyes. "See something you like?" she asked.

"I sure do," Tom replied. He moved closer to her and kissed her. "Good morning sunshine."

"So what is going through your mind?" She asked.

"Oh, I was just reminiscing," Tom replied.

"About what?" Daria asked.

Tom answered, "About us. About the first time I took you to the cove. I was thinking we might make a trip in a couple of weeks when we can have the house to ourselves. We could take some walks and you could continue to build your strength."

"That sounds nice, Tom," Daria replied. "I have felt a little confined these last few weeks. I need to get out and away."

"I think we should also start thinking about our next major trip. We could do something domestically or fly off to another continent somewhere and look for culture or adventure," Tom said. He reached over and pulled Daria to himself and kissed her. The he just held her. Things were just right in the world with her in his arms.

While Tom continued in his reverie the doorbell rang. Tom let go of Daria, got out of bed and threw his robe on. As he left the bedroom and started down the stairs Daria did the same. As he passed the kitchen he noticed that the clock said 9:30 am. So, even on a Saturday it was not an unreasonable time to be showing up at the door.

Tom opened the door as he heard Daria coming down the stairs. In front of him stood Andrea Rutheimer. She said to him, "Good morning. Is Daria able to see anyone?"

"Sure. Hi Andrea," Daria said as she came up behind Tom. "Come on in and have some coffee with us, as long as you don't mind the fact that we are not really dressed yet."

"Thanks. It's not a problem for me," Andrea replied as she walked across the threshold. "In our house the challenge is sometimes keeping the clothes on the youngest two and then our oldest always wants to change his clothes. Believe me, nothing fazes me anymore."

Tom excused himself to go upstairs and get dressed. The two women went into the kitchen and Daria started some coffee brewing.

"Chuck will be along in about a half hour, Daria. He will be bringing your new car!"

Daria replied, "That's great! I really liked that car and I am looking forward to driving again. I had to take a taxi yesterday to go see Trent and Monique Lane's new baby."

Andrea's eyes widened and she remarked, "You mean Mystic Spyral and The Harpies have produced offspring? Does that make the baby a 'spyral harpie'?"

Daria laughed and said, "I don't know. She sure is a cute baby, tough. She was six pounds three ounces and they named her Tatum. She came a little early."

"Wow," Andrea replied. "I used to catch all the Spyral and Harpie shows at The Zon back in my 'goth' days. It was also a pretty cheap date when Chuck and I first got married."

Daria poured coffee for them and they went out and sat at the table. Andrea took a sip of her coffee and then reached out and took Daria's left hand, well left fingers actually. This had become enough of a ritual during Andrea's visits that Daria didn't flinch. Looking at Daria Andrea asked, "So how are you feeling Daria? How are you healing?"

Daria responded, "As near as I can tell my bones are finishing their healing. The biggest thing I have noticed is less fatigue. My stamina is also growing. I can get through the day without a nap, though if I do that I need to go to bed about nine." In total deadpan Daria went on, "It really hurts my reputation as a late night party girl." Both women laughed. Daria went on, "I've also noticed that my drive and desire to return to my research and the classroom have gotten really strong in the last week. I get these casts off a week from Monday and the doctor says I should be able to go back to the university then."

"I'm glad that your healing is going so well, Daria," Andrea said. "I just want you to know what a blessing you have been to those around you during your recovery."

Daria looked at Andrea with an uncharacteristically puzzled look and said, "How is it that I can be a blessing when I am such a burden? I had weeks where I couldn't take care of my most basic needs alone. I haven't been able to drive. I am slow as molasses hobbling around with this cast on my leg. It is nice that people have taken time out of their day to visit me. And of course my parents rearranged their dining room and their lives to have me recuperate in their house for four weeks. I guess I see myself as more of a burden or at least an inconvenience. I am hardly a blessing."

Andrea smiled at Daria and placed her right hand over Daria's left so that she held Daria's hand in both of hers. Then she said, "Daria, you are the smartest person I know. Yet your very rationality and realism blind you to some of the things around you."

"Like what?" Daria asked.

Andrea replied, "I know from talking to her after a couple of my visits that you brought joy to Amelia's heart. She not only got to reconnect with an old acquaintance, but she felt you two really developed a friendship. Don't underestimate the value of that to her. You two shared a great deal over her time caring for you. That was a blessing to her."

Daria asked. "Though with all the stuff she had to do I still don't fully understand how this was a blessing for her other than providing employment."

Andrea went on, "You are a blessing to Chuck and I. We have prayed for you every day. We asked our church to pray for you as well. It is a blessing to see prayer answered."

"I could easily say that it is just a natural process," Daria deadpanned.

Andrea replied, "Yes it is a natural process. But one which God gave us and one which I believe he guides. He spared your life in that crash. It is no small thing that so many people have earnestly prayed for your healing and your healing has progressed so beautifully. God answers prayer."

"It has gone well," Daria replied.

"Also, it is so easy with the kids and the business to kind of let things slide in our marriage," Andrea went on. "You have helped Chuck and me to focus again on each other. You know that we are never guaranteed another day. We need to appreciate and love each other every day."

"You're starting to sound like Father O'Neil," Daria said.

"You've been a blessing to him as well. I ran into him just after one of my visits. He was in the dealership looking for a new van for his parish. We got talking about you. You were his favorite student in all his years of teaching. He told me how it truly warmed his heart to see you and Tom together. It reminded him of his own marriage and the blessings he felt serving his wife during her final illness. Though he was certainly sad when he died, he had also known great joy in his service to her."

Tom came down the stairs dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. He went into the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee and came over to the table. "Can I join you two?" He asked.

"Sure," Andrea said. "We were just talking about how Daria has been a blessing to others during her recovery."

Turning to Daria Tom said, "She is a blessing to me every day of my life." Then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "She makes good coffee, too."

"OK Tom. So how is it that I am a blessing and not a burden on you during my recovery? I've dragged you away from work multiple times, you slept on that awful futon at my parents' house for weeks, and I've given you all kinds of anguish and worry. Just how is that a blessing?" Daria asked.

"Every day, Daria, you have made me understand just how deeply I love you. I consider that a blessing. I have known for many years that you are a gift from God to me. Just being with you is a blessing for me. Helping you through your recovery is an opportunity to serve you. It is a way to deepen our relationship and our life together. That is a blessing and don't tell me you haven't felt that way, too."

"OK," Daria said softly. "I have to admit that I love you even more after the way you have been there with me every day and every step of the way during my recovery. I think our relationship has deepened during this time. I think that my relationship with my parents has improved as well."

"See," Andrea said, "You are even admitting to experiencing blessings!"

Before Daria could make a quip or a comment the doorbell rang. Tom got up and opened the door. Chuck was standing there.

"Come on in," Tom said.

"Thanks," Chuck replied and came in. He looked around and spotted his wife and Daria sitting at the table. "Good morning lovely ladies," he said. "I have a wonderful surprise for you, Daria. Would you like to come outside and see it?"

"Sure," she replied. "Let me get my long coat to throw over this robe. It is a little chilly out there." Daria walked over to the coat closet and put on a long coat. That way only her bedroom slipper gave away that she was not wearing a skirt or dress under the coat. "OK. I'm ready."

Hobbling through the door Daria saw parked in front of her townhouse a car that looked exactly like the one that had been totaled in the accident. "Wow. Thank you Chuck. It really does look like my car."

Chuck responded, "It is the same down to the options list. It took me a while, but I found the exact same car two states away. I had it trucked here for you. I hope you like it. Do you want to drive it?"

"I haven't driven in weeks," Daria said. "But sure, I would like to take it for a drive. The only thing I am concerned about is driving with my left hand."

"Come sit in it," Chuck said. "We can see how things work out with your cast. You've always been – feisty!' Chuck said in his kind of creepy voice. "We'll figure it out."

Andrea slapped Chuck on the arm and said, "Stop being creepy, Chuck," Her voice carried a distinct tone of authority.

Daria got into the car and felt the steering wheel. This car was exactly like her old car. Gripping the steering wheel she moved her hands around. It felt like she could handle it.

"Why don't we take a short spin around the development," Chuck said as he got in the seat next to her. Tom and Andrea got in the back seat.

Daria turned the car on and started up slowly. She drove around the parking lot and the driveways of the development. She finished by parking across from her townhouse. By the end she felt confident, but a little tired.

Chuck said, "Now we just need to sign some papers and it will be your car."

They went inside. Daria put her coat in the closet and then signed the paperwork. Afterward, Chuck put the new license plates on the car. Then he and Andrea left in her car.

Daria turned to Tom and said, "That felt really good. I think I can drive again. The only thing was that I am a little tired."

Tom replied, "I was talking to Andrea while you signed the papers. She suggested that I take you out for a drive each day so that you can build up both your stamina and confidence. I think that is a good idea. Tomorrow we will go out early. There won't be many people on the road. It will be a good chance for you to get the feel of things again. Now I have some things I need to read for work. Why don't you go and do some of your reading and later on maybe I can help you take a nap."

Daria looked at Tom and gave him one of her half smiles, "Hmm. Maybe I can count you as a blessing yet." Then she kissed Tom and headed upstairs to her office.


	7. The World She Knew

**6\. The World She Knew**

**Monday Afternoon**

Jane was in the middle of blending color in one area of a painting when her phone sounded with Trent's ringtone. She carefully set down her brush and wiped her hands on a rag before answering. She picked up the phone and accepted the call.

"Hey Trent," Jane said.

"Hey Janie," Trent replied.

To Jane her brother sounded seriously tired. It was just how he said the words. It wasn't his usual lazy style of speaking. It clearly indicated that something was off. She responded, "What's up? Are Monique and the baby OK?"

"Yeah. They're fine. Both are sleeping like angels right now," Trent said. "What I need is Jim's phone number."

Jane asked, "So what is it that you need to discuss with Jim? If you tell me I can talk with him this evening."

Trent responded, "No. This is kind of guy to guy stuff and I would rather talk to him."

"If it is guy to guy stuff, then why talk to Jim? Why not talk to Jesse or Max?" Jane asked.

"Because Jesse and Max are just plain ignorant. I need to talk to somebody who knows things – technical things." Trent said.

Jane gave Trent the phone number and then went on to say, "He is at work right now. Please wait at least three more hours so that he can finish what he is working on. He doesn't have time during the day to just chat. Besides, we will arrive Friday evening."

"I promise this won't take long. I just have a quick engineering question for him," Trent replied.

Jane went on, "I would still rather that you wait. Maybe you could send him a text and let him tell you when to call or he could call you at his convenience."

"OK. I'll do that. Thanks Janie," Trent said as he ended the call.

Jane stood there for a moment contemplating the strangeness of Trent's call. Ultimately, she shrugged it off and went back to painting.

…..

Jim felt his phone vibrate and saw the message from Trent, 'Need some help. Call when you can. Trent. ' He noted the message and went back to his work. It was the first time Trent had actually texted him. He would get back to Trent after work.

….

In his car driving home Jim placed a call to Trent. The nice thing about his current car was that his phone connected to a microphone and the speakers through the audio system. He placed the call by voice.

Trent answered his phone, "Hi Jim. Thanks for calling me back."

"What's up? Are Monique and Tatum OK?" Jim asked.

Trent replied, "We are all fine. The problem is that everything in this house is out of control. We need some help to organize things around here. I thought you might be able to help since you are an engineer and – you know – design stuff. Oh, and please don't tell Janie yet. This is kind of embarrassing."

"No problem Trent. I will say one thing, though. I want to pull Tom in on this. I'm sure we could use his skills. I think we can help you out. When Jane and I are down there this weekend Tom and I will assess things and develop a design. The key here is that you and Monique have to promise to implement whatever system we develop. Do we understand each other?" Jim said in his most professional voice.

"At this point I will do almost anything, Jim," Trent said. "Thanks for offering to help. See you this weekend." Trent ended the call. Then Jim called Tom and explained the situation.

…

Jim and Jane sat eating dinner together. Jane asked, "Did you talk to Trent today?"

"Yes I did," Jim replied. "He sounded more tired than he ever has. I think the baby is really wearing him out."

"What did he want?" Jane asked.

"Just some suggestions on things. He really didn't want me to discuss it sweetie," Jim said. "It's guy stuff."

"You know I will weasel this out of you," Jane said pointing the tines of her fork at him.

"I promised your brother not to discuss it. Please respect his wishes this one time. Don't put me in a tough position. You will know all this weekend," Jim pleaded.

"Alright, but you owe me one," Jane said.

"How many smackers will that cost me?" Jim asked with a note of skepticism in his voice.

"Not smackers. Semolians," Jane retorted. Then she leaned over and kissed Jim's cheek.

...

**Thursday Morning**

Daria sat in her comfortable desk chair in her office at home. She had been reading and making notes for the past three hours. It was so nice to be working on her research again and doing it in the comfort of home, though her office at the university was not bad. She really wished that Dr. Prasad had been willing to clear her for work this week. She had the energy, the stamina, and a car. But, until she got the letter from him the university would not let her return to work in the office and teach in the classroom. At least she had access to email and the other services on the university's computers – including the library.

Daria heard her phone start emitting the ringtone for Aunt Amy. She reached over, picked up her phone and answered, "Hi Aunt Amy!" Daria could hear the sound of what she guessed was probably an airport waiting area in the background.

"Hi Daria. How is my favorite niece and semi- invalid?" Amy responded.

"Ready to get back to teaching and the office," Daria quipped. "I'm really done healing and I think I am getting a little stir crazy – if you can believe that. I remember the days when I would lie in bed all day and not want to go to school. I guess this curse of adult responsibility really can get to you."

"It will," Amy replied. "I'm glad to hear that you have progressed well. Is Tom taking good care of you?"

"Of course," Daria replied. She described for her aunt all the events of the last several weeks.

"Wow, this whole healing thing has been a busy time for you! It sounds like you have even learned a few things on your forced vacation," Amy said with considerable excitement.

In her best deadpan Daria retorted, "Whatever it has been I would hardly call it a vacation."

"I would certainly never suggest that," Amy replied. "One more question, what is up with Quinn and Tyler?"

Daria responded, "Tyler got a job offer from King Products. He has accepted it and the two of them will be moving back to the area within a month. They will definitely be here before Christmas. The company will pay for a full move, so that should make it easier on Quinn. She is starting to look like she will pop!"

Amy said, "Thanks for the information. Unfortunately, I have to go. They are calling boarding for my flight. Take care of yourself and we will talk again soon."

"Bye Aunt Amy," Daria said. Amy ended the call. Daria was glad for the break and the chance to talk to her favorite Aunt. Now it was time to get some more reading done before lunch. With the time she had over the past few weeks Daria felt she could begin writing a research paper this afternoon. She should be able to finish the first draft by the end of the week. It would be her first scholarly paper intended for publication since starting at Lawndale State University.

...

**Friday Evening**

Tom and Daria waited outside the security checkpoint for Jim and Jane. Their friends had flown from Boston to Baltimore and then caught the commuter flight to Lawndale. As the days had gotten shorter and colder Daria felt a stronger desire to see and talk with her longtime friend. Tom was intelligent and loved her deeply, but there were simply times Daria longed to spend time with Jane. The accident had brought Jane to her once and Tatum was bringing her back again. Of course, Daria would rather that Trent and Monique would continue to have children rather than Daria having another accident! Maybe some of these thoughts were things she would discuss with Aunt Amy next time they talked.

After what seemed like an eternity, Daria saw Jane and Jim walking out of the secure area and into the main terminal. When Jane spotted her she ran over and hugged Daria and continued to hold on to her.

Jim walked up to Tom and the two men shook hands and shared a brief hug. Jim looked over at the two women and said to Tom, "I'm telling you I keep wondering about those two!"

Tom quipped to Jim, "I've dated them both and I still wonder, too. Though I have to admit it is good that they have each other. Few people get to experience that type of friendship in a lifetime."

"Very true my friend. Very true," Jim replied. "Now let's get the bags and go see that baby!"

The four friends went and got the checked luggage off of the baggage claim carousel and then went to Tom's car. He then drove to Casa Lane. Tom and Daria didn't go inside with Jim and Jane that night. They would be over on Sunday. As much as Jane and Daria wanted to spend time together Jane needed a day just to spend with Trent, Monique, and Tatum.

...

**Sunday Morning**

Tom was lying on the bed watching Daria brush her hair in the mirror. He could sense in her the anticipation – anticipation that this nightmare was finally coming to an end. Tomorrow the casts would come off. She had endured so much pain since the accident, not to mention inconvenience, humiliation, and at least a certain amount of depression. It was almost maddening that as one type of pain went away another made itself evident. It is not that the new pains were not there, but that they were overwhelmed by other pains. At least she had been able to get by with non-addictive pain killers since being released from the hospital. Now the end of wearing casts was near and her life would return to what she wanted it to be. In any event the accident would be an important event in her life that she would never forget. She might even use it as a marker in time like their wedding or receiving her doctorate from Columbia University.

Looking at Tom's image in the mirror Daria said, "Are you just going to lie there?"

"I like the show and I don't want to change the channel," he replied.

Daria responded, "You need to get up and going. I promised Jane that we would go to Mass with her and Jim. She told me that Father Tim is leading things today."

"Sweet love of mine, you always amaze and puzzle," Tom said.

Daria retorted in her total deadpan, "It is all part of my secret plan for world domination, or at least to keep you as my love slave."

Tom responded, "It is just the idea of you voluntarily going into a church that confounds me. You have told me more than a few times what you think about religion. I know that you have humored my family a few times over the years when we were here for Christmas. But this seems different."

Daria finished brushing her hair and put on her glasses. Then she turned away from the mirror and looked directly at Tom. With a distinct note of seriousness in her voice she said to Tom, "Then you know that I am not some kind of doctrinaire atheist. I have my doubts about God, but I don't dismiss Him out of hand. I just question things like relevancy and the role of fear. I see how people, especially those who claim to be people of faith, behave and question whether or not this is really what God means to them. Doubting religion and even God's existence is pretty easy in this world."

"OK," Tom said. "So then tell me why we are going to Mass this morning."

Still sounding serious Daria replied, "First, because it is important to Jane. My best friend is in town and wants us to go with her. That alone is reason enough. Regardless of what I might think or even believe this is something I will do for my friend. It is harmless. Don't forget that she is your friend too. If not for her you would not have me."

Tom lifted himself out of bed, walked over and put his arms around Daria and looked at the two of them in the mirror. Daria turned, kissed him and then wiggled out of his embrace.

As she was putting on a top and the pantsuit that fit over her casts she went on to Tom, "The other reason is that Father Tim has been very kind to me over the past few weeks. He has visited me regularly and we have talked at length about many things. He has convinced me that I was being closed minded about faith. He is right that as an academic I should investigate it for myself. I have relied on indirect sources of information to form my opinions. I need to go first to the source documents and then scholarly writings about those documents. After all if I judged all of English literature based on the behavior of faculty members at conferences, then I wouldn't want anything to do with my own field. I thought he made a good point. I am willing to listen, read, and keep an open mind."

Tom went about getting ready. They were to pick up Jane and Jim in just over a half hour, so he had to hurry. He chose a sweater to go with his jacket and slacks. It was somewhat cool this morning and he didn't want to take a coat. He decided that Daria should drive, since she was still getting used to being behind the wheel again. Sunday morning was a good time for her to practice. Once the casts were off tomorrow she would be ready to drive herself anywhere.

Upon arriving at the church the four friends went in together. Father Tim was standing in the vestibule greeting arriving worshipers. "Daria! Tom! Jane and Jim! How wonderful that you are joining us today! I can't tell you how happy that makes me. And please stay for a cup of coffee afterward. I would really love the opportunity to visit with you for a bit. Tomorrow is the big day Daria, right?"

"Tomorrow is 'cast off' day, Father," Daria replied. "I feel like a ship."

"A ship headed for new and exciting places no doubt," Father Tim replied enthusiastically. "Please come in and have a seat. We will be starting in just a few minutes. Oh! I have to go and get my robes on. Please excuse me." Father Tim smiled and rushed off.

The four friends went in and found seats together in a pew toward the rear of the church. Daria sat next to Jane and the men sat with the two women between them. Daria remarked quietly to Jane, "Well the first thing I can be thankful for today is that these things are padded. The oak is beautiful, but there is a reason they call it hardwood."

Jane giggled and whispered, "Be nice Daria."

When the Mass began Daria and Tom followed Jane and Jim on when to stand, sit, and kneel. They both passed on singing, crossing themselves, and the Sacrament. When Father Tim spoke in the homily Daria noted that he quoted the Bible, other well-known commentators – in particular St. Augustine of Hippo – and applied the principles to the daily lives of the people in the parish. The topic was thankfulness in preparation for the Thanksgiving holiday in just a few weeks. It was good to hear that Father Tim actually practiced what he preached in regard to using sources. Daria also had to admit that the music played on the organ was quite good. Clearly the parish had a talented musician!

When the Mass was over people filed out and shook hands with Father Tim. Many went over to the parish hall for coffee. The four friends followed the herd and each grabbed a cup.

Daria commented, "This is kind of on par with what Brittany makes in the office. It's quite aromatic and only moderately toxic."

"Very funny," Jane said. "Look, here comes Father Tim."

"Hi everyone," Father Tim said. "I really am happy that you came today."

"I enjoyed your homily," Daria said.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," Father Tim replied. "However, I did not intend it to be entertaining. My intention was to get you to think. Did you find what I said thought provoking?"

Daria responded, "Yes Father I did. That is what I meant by 'enjoyed.' If something does not engage my brain and make me think, then I do not really enjoy it."

"Can you tell me one point that you walked away with?" Father Tim asked.

"Uh oh professor. Bet you didn't know there was a quiz afterward!" Jane said as she took a sip of coffee.

Daria looked at Jane and said, "It's OK Jane. Father Tim asks a very fair question." Turning again to Father Tim she responded, "Your central point was that everything good comes from God and that we must live our lives in thankfulness to Him. Therefore, we should reflect His goodness in all we do as a sign of this thankfulness."

"You really got the central point, Daria. I can't tell you how happy that makes me," Father Tim said.

"So Father, if God is the author of all goodness, then what of tragedy, catastrophe, and evil? Does this come from Him as well?" Daria asked.

"I'll make you a deal, Daria," Father Tim said in a very serious voice. "Come next week and I will address those very issues in my homily. I will spend a good part of my week putting together that message. Do we have a deal?"

"OK," Daria said. "We have a deal."

Father Tim added, "Tom, you are the witness!"

"Yes Father," Tom replied. He knew when to say the absolute minimum.

Father Tim chatted with the four a little longer. He asked about Jane's brother Trent. He had read the birth announcement in the newspaper. Then he hugged Tom, Daria, Jane, and Jim. He wished Jane and Jim a safe trip home and Daria a good outcome getting her casts removed and returning to work. Then he went on to speak with some of the other people in the hall.

In the car on the way back to Casa Lane Jane remarked, "So, Daria. Father Tim got you to agree to come back next week. I am truly amazed."

With distinct irritation in her voice Daria shot back, "Does no one have any regard for my curiosity or devotion to inquiry? First Tom and now you. I spent years earning the degree 'Doctor of Philosophy' in comparative literature. What is this if not philosophy and even comparative literature? Even if I do not necessarily agree with the man I can at least hear his point of view and investigate it for myself."

"Sorry Daria," Jane responded. "I just know how you feel about religion from many of our talks. This just seems a bit out of character. I just remember how you were so often frustrated with him in high school."

"I think we have both matured a bit since then. Don't you think so Jane?" Daria said. "Now I've made a commitment to him and I will honor it." Everyone was silent for the rest of the ride.

…

The afternoon was divided between lunch, reading the Sunday newspaper, and going to the Lanes' house to see the baby – Trent and Monique as well. Daria pulled into the driveway and she and Tom got out of the car. They had with them a baby gift for Tatum. Daria and Tom walked up to the door. There was a note on it, 'Just come in. Please do not ring the doorbell. Sleeping Baby!' The two of them entered.

Casa Lane was never known for neatness or even cleanliness. At times when Daria was a teen and she and Jane hung out there it seemed to be at a level that could be described as 'won't get typhoid.' Other diseases were another matter. The most important rule was to never eat anything from the refrigerator that you didn't witness the opening of the package. Food poisoning could be lurking just around the corner. Today it seemed particularly chaotic with baby items strewn throughout the downstairs and a subtle but distinct odor of soiled diaper in the air. Daria and Tom were themselves hardly 'neat freaks' but this certainly appeared to be a cry for help.

Jane came around the corner. Seeing Daria and Tom she said, "Welcome to my nightmare."

"What's up?" Daria asked.

"Things seem a bit out of hand," Tom added.

Jane replied, "Trent and Monique are overwhelmed. Taking care of Tatum is a 24/7 job and these two are used to sleeping for twelve hours straight. Not to mention a little partying on the side. Monique is the food source, so it hits her especially hard. Things just seem to be getting out of hand."

Jim appeared and said, "Good to see you two. Tom, can you join me in the next room?"

"Sure," Tom said and walked off with Jim.

"Men," Daria said looking at Jane. "I hope they aren't planning to go off and watch a ball game or something. It looks like there is work to do here."

"Actually," Jane replied, "Jim has been waiting for you two to arrive. He wants Tom to help him set up a system so that Trent and Monique can manage when we leave. The chaos around here right now is taking up more time than you might think. We won't even talk about the smell."

Tom and Jim walked by and the two women looked at them.

"You noticed," Daria said in her total deadpan.

"Oh yeah," Jane said. "You can't help but notice. Now will you give me a hand picking up and sorting this stuff in the living room? We might even manage to clear a couple places to sit down."

"Just to add to the pile," Daria stated, "Tom and I brought a little something for Tatum. It is a bunch of 'onesies' for her to wear. They are larger than 'newborn' so that Trent and Monique don't suddenly find one morning that Tatum has nothing to wear. 'Baby bags' is how I like to think of them."

"That is the best possible thing you could have brought," Jane said. "Maybe tomorrow after you get your cast off we can go to the thrift shops and see if we can pick up more."

Tom and Jim walked by again. Again the two women stood there and looked at them.

As Jane and Daria started picking things up and sorting Daria said, "I'd like that. I need to stop and get a new parking sticker for my car so that I can return to work on Tuesday. Otherwise, I am free. I'm assuming that Dr. Prasad will finally authorize my return to work for Tuesday. I am finally feeling like my old self again and I really need to get back to my job!"

Jane stopped and looked at her best friend. She said, "That will be six weeks since the accident. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you recovered. I was really afraid there at the start."

Daria looked at Jane and replied, "Just be glad I have a thick skull. Now where did those two guys go?"

…..

Tom and Jim were sitting at the kitchen table with several sheets of paper in front of them. On the paper they had drawn diagrams of the tasks that Trent and Monique had to do to take care of the baby and keep the house running. Both knew the challenge was not really in developing or putting in place a system to make life easier for them. The challenge would be to get free-spirited Trent and Monique to stick with it.

Trent walked in. He appeared to be in a daze. "Hey guys. How is the project going?"

Jim took a look at Trent. The bags under Trent's eyes seemed to cover half his cheeks. His eyes were bloodshot and he was walking kind of slumped over. Jim replied, "How would you like to get more sleep?"

"I'd trade anything except my firstborn for more sleep right now," Trent said.

"How would you like to have more time for Spiral," Tom asked.

"Same answer," Trent replied.

"OK," Jim said. "Then sit down here and we are going to walk you through the system we have put together that will reduce the time it takes to take care of the baby and to do things around the house. That will give you more time for your music and sleep. You asked for it. We designed it!"

"You know we just kind of stopped doing things around the house," Trent said. "It's not like we were on any kind of schedule."

Tom and Jim described the system they had devised to Trent. It was simple and straight forward. There were items that would need to be purchased. The first was a proper changing table for the baby. Then a lined trashcan and plastic liners would be needed for diaper disposal. Also, a rocker with support and padding was needed for Monique to feed Tatum. She was currently just using a kitchen chair. A walk around the house had resulted in finding a laundry chute! The door to the chute was covered by a chest of drawers in the hallway. With the chest moved it would be possible to drop clothes down the chute. A wheeled hamper would be placed under the chute in the basement. Some of Spiral's stuff would have to be moved to make way for the hamper and a path to the washer and dryer. The only significant physical labor would be bringing clean laundry upstairs. Two baskets would be needed for clean clothes – one for Tatum and one for Trent and Monique.

"We checked out the washer and dryer set," Jim said. "They both seem to work just fine. They should be good to go. The main thing is not to overfill the washer with clothing. The clothes don't come as clean. Part of the plan is to have a white basket that matches the optimum amount of clothing to go into the washer."

"This is really great," Trent said. "It will make the baby chores almost automatic. The only problem I see is that I really don't have the money right now to buy all of this stuff."

Jim responded, "That is why Tom and I decided to get these things for you. You agreed to using this system. Stick to the system and your lives will be much better. We will also get you a bagless vacuum cleaner."

Trent scratched his head and looked down, "Gee guys, I don't know what to say. We'll do anything to reclaim some time and especially some sleep. But I am kind of embarrassed that I can't afford the things that will help us."

Tom looked at Trent and said, "That is why you have friends and relatives – or at least almost relatives. We want to help you succeed and that won't happen if you can't get your lives back on track. The other thing you are going to need to do is within the next month or two get baby Tatum onto a schedule. That means you will have to be on a schedule as well. It may not be an easy task."

"Wow," Trent replied. "I never really thought about a schedule. I haven't been on a schedule since High School. Even then I didn't really show up when I was supposed to show up."

"You can do it. Once you get rolling you know that Jane will follow up with you," Jim said.

"I will as well," Tom said. "We are giving you these things and this process, but we are also holding you accountable."

"I guess that is fair," Trent replied quietly. "We've never really had any rules in this house. I guess I need to 'man up' and make some. Clearly it hasn't taken much for things to fall apart."

Tom said, "Trent, you will find that a few rules will make life better. This is not meant to constrain you, but to free you from the chaos that has clearly taken over here."

"OK," Trent said. "I guess I better get Monique so that you can explain this all to her as well."

Jim replied, "I'll get Daria and Jane and we can all sit down and discuss this together."

The six sat down at the Lane's dining room table and Jim and Tom began walking Monique through their plan. It was fairly clear that Monique was exhausted. Mid-way through the discussion she had to get up and get Tatum. She nursed Tatum as they finished their explanation.

At the end Monique asked, "Where did you guys learn how to do this stuff?"

Jim responded, "A friend of mine is an Industrial Engineer. Back when I was working with some electronics assembly problems he taught me the basics of how to design workflow systems and how to make them safe for the workers. This is a very similar problem. Tom's knowledge of accounting practices means that he understands procedures and how to follow them. He proofed what needs to happen at each step. Call it keeping me on track!"

"Think of it this way," Tom said. "You are both musicians and you understand the need to play or sing notes in the proper order and for the right amount of time. What would happen if you didn't?"

"You would have an absolute mess," Monique responded.

Tom came back with, "There you have it. Following these procedures will make your family play and sing together in a harmonious song rather than a cacophony of seemingly random notes."

"We can do this," Trent said confidently. Reaching over for Monique's free hand he went on, "We want to be harmonious. We know what it is to get the band to work together and produce a good sound."

Monique hoisted Tatum onto her shoulder and burped her. Looking down at the floor she commented, "It will be just like the band. See, one member even throws up on another!" Everyone laughed. Then she wiped up the milk Tatum had spit up.

"Good," Tom said. "Jim and I are off to shop for the items you need."

"Daria and I will come with you," Jane volunteered from the doorway. She and Daria had been standing there for several minutes. "I don't want you two overspending or doing anything stupid."

"We would never do that," Jim said. "You have great collective genius sitting before you."

"Who has been sent to the store for milk and returned with cookies and chips but no milk?" Jane asked.

"Surely not me," Jim said innocently.

"Yes you," Jane replied, "Especially if I sent you around the time of a game of – football!" Everyone laughed again.

Turning to Tom Daria said, "That goes for you too, dear."

"I am wounded by your words sweet love of mine," Tom said feigning insult.

"But you know they are true," Daria responded. "Besides it will give me one last long walk in this stinking cast before I get if off tomorrow. Now let's go!"

Everyone got up from the table and Tom, Daria, Jim, and Jane all headed out to Daria's car. Together they spent the next three hours picking up all the items needed to implement the plan. They also bought plenty of supplies and two large packages of diapers. After returning Tom and Jim spent the rest of the evening assembling their system and checking it out. They even made signs at each station telling Monique and Trent what to do. Finally they walked both Trent and Monique through the system.

On their way home Daria said to Tom in her best deadpan, "You and Jim really made a difference for them today. I'm really proud of you. Under all that smug elitism you really do have a kind heart; I guess that is why I love you."

"I'll take that as a complement from the intellectual snob I am in love with," Tom playfully replied mimicking her deadpan.

"Don't mock your wife," Daria again said in total deadpan. "It can have unpleasant consequences. You have to sleep sometime."

"Yes dear," Tom said. Both of them were laughing as Daria parked the car.

...

**Monday Morning**

'Finally the day is here!' That was the thought that was going through Daria's head as she drove to pick up Jane . 'Time to get this cast off and resume my life and my work.' Daria still didn't understand why Dr. Prasad would not let her return to work a week ago or even two weeks ago. She felt fine, though the casts were annoying. She hadn't needed a nap in ten days. Still, she needed a note from Dr. Prasad for the university to let her return to work. At least they had not stopped paying her while she was on short term disability.

Jane was waiting outside for Daria at Casa Lane. Jane got in the car, leaned over, hugged Daria and said, "Well, today is the big day amiga! Today you get these old casts off and really put the accident behind you."

"I can't tell you how much I am looking forward to liberation," Daria responded. "Unfortunately, before everything comes off I have to be x-rayed and then go to the vampires and give another sample. It seems to me to just be holding off the inevitable. Remove my casts and throw off my chains!"

Jane said with a strong note of sarcasm in her voice, "The whole thing is probably more like he can bill to have a work-up done. That way he can truly 'evaluate you' and sign your return-to-work letter and not get sued if you were to spontaneously combust tomorrow or something. Plus, you won't complain because it is only a single co-pay."

Daria parked her car in the parking lot and the two women proceeded to Dr. Prasad's office. There Daria checked in and was given slips for laboratory work and x-rays. She and Jane went first to the laboratory and then the x-ray office. By the time they returned to Dr. Prasad's office nearly two hours had elapsed. Daria was now just hoping she would get in before they closed for lunch. She would be really aggravated if she spent her whole morning chasing around just to have to wait another hour while Dr. Prasad's staff went off to lunch.

The door opened to the suite of examination rooms and the nurse called, "Daria Sloane."

Daria got up and followed her back to one of the small cold rooms she had come to associate with every office in this building. Jane waited in the only slightly warmer waiting room.

After Daria had sat for about twenty minutes trying to avoid hypothermia the door opened and a ginger colored man with slightly graying hair walked in holding a cast saw. "Hi. I'm Artie and I will be removing your casts today."

"Wait. I know you," Daria said. "You just delivered pizza to my parents' house recently! Now you are removing casts?"

"I took a training course to be a technician. I can now saw off casts, change dressings, and even take down patient information! It pays much better than delivering pizzas and I'm not likely to get robbed. All in all a better life," Artie said. "Now give me your leg and I'll take that cast off first."

"How many of these have your done?" Daria asked.

Artie replied, "Well in the training course I did a dozen. You are my third real person."

"Just remove my cast and not my leg. I would really hate it if my husband started calling me 'stumpy' or something like that," Daria said in total deadpan.

"Nothing to worry about," Artie said as he removed the cast on Daria's leg. "Now let me see that arm."

Daria found the sound of the saw a bit disconcerting as well as the dust it generated. It wasn't that there was actually much dust. It was that it made a bit of a mess. When Artie was done and she looked at her left forearm it looked so much smaller than the right one. It would definitely take a few days to get the muscle tone back. As she looked at her leg it was less about muscle tone than the need to clean off the dead skin and shave. All she could think about was being half orangutan.

"See," Artie said cheerfully. "It was easy. Now the Doctor wants you to just sit there and not try to stand until he comes in to see you. OK? Well, have a good day!" With that he turned and left.

….

Jane was sitting in the waiting room immersed in another six month old issue of 'Celebrities' magazine when Daria came out. She had been sitting there almost an hour. The office window had closed for lunch some time ago. It was good to see her friend without the casts. She was even walking fairly normally. Daria walked up to her, dropped the car keys in her lap, and said, "Here. You drive."

The two women walked silently out of the building, got into the car, Jane adjusted the driver's seat and mirrors. Then they drove off. To Jane the silence was deafening. She glanced at Daria and said," What's up amiga? Didn't he clear you to return to work? Did your x-rays or tests show that something else is wrong? Talk to me!"

Staring out the window Daria said quietly, "He gave me the return to work letter and my x-rays are fine. My bones have healed. I'll be back in my office at Lawndale State tomorrow."

Pulling up to a red stoplight Jane turned to Daria and said almost breathlessly," So something came up in your laboratory work? What is it? I'm here for you Daria. I always have been. Please tell me what is wrong!"

Daria just turned and looked out the window. By this time they were only a couple of blocks from Coffee King. Jane drove them there parked in the lot and insisted that they go in for a coffee and a bite to eat – her treat. Jane got a medium latte and a cheese filled croissant. Daria ordered a skinny decaffeinated latte with a cheese and spinach croissant. They picked up their order and went to a table in the most secluded corner of the shop.

"OK. Out with it Sloane," Jane said. "I know you too well after all of these years for you to fool me. You are almost never this morose. You never order decaffeinated coffee or tea. And spinach? You won't even order spinach on a pizza. Now tell me what is up so that I can help. If I have to I will sit here and stare at you until you tell me. Besides, I have the car keys."

Daria was looking down and picking at her croissant. She turned her eyes up to Jane and said, "I'm pregnant."

Jane just sat there looking at her oldest and best friend. This was the friend that she loved most in the world. Just when her friend thought that she was about to reclaim her world as it was before the accident things had changed. The change was not just something minor or temporary, but a change that would affect her for the rest of her life. It would affect her relationship with Tom as they became parents. It would affect their relationship as Daria's priorities would always first be her child.

Jane said with a smile, "I guess it would be stupid of me to ask how that happened."

Still looking at her dismembered croissant Daria whispered, "Yes it would be stupid." Then she looked up at Jane and momentarily gave her a half smile.

"Have you told Tom yet?" Jane asked.

"No," Daria whispered.

With a touch of conspiracy in her voice Jane ordered Daria, "Then text him right now! Write a text with just the word 'pregnant' in it. Let's see how he responds. Otherwise I will do it."

"You wouldn't," Daria said.

"I will," Jane replied as she reached for her phone.

Daria reached out and touched Jane's hand and said, "No. I will do it."

Daria pulled out her phone and texted Tom just the word 'pregnant.' Then the two women sat, sipped their coffees, ate their croissants, and waited.

About five minutes later Daria's phone vibrated. She looked at it. She showed the text to Jane it was simply: '?'

Daria texted Tom: 'I'm pregnant. Keep secret.'

About thirty seconds later she received his reply: 'Where r u'

Daria shot back immediately: 'Coffee King'

Tom replied: 'B there 10 min'

"OK," Daria said to Jane. "He is on his way. Now we will see what happens."

Jane could tell that the little game with Tom had at least started to improve Daria's mood. She also knew that no one could improve Daria's mood like Tom. Even she could not improve Daria's mood like Tom. So, for the next ten minutes she engaged Daria with the progress Trent and Monique were making using the system Tom and Jim had created.

Tom flew in the door. He had not even taken the time to button his coat and it was flying behind him like a cape. He came right over to the table, scooped up his wife and without even saying anything gave her a huge kiss. Daria responded and Jane just sat and watched.

When the two came up for air Daria said, "Sit down Tom." They both sat and held hands at the table.

Daria looked at her husband, "Dr. Prasad ran a pregnancy test among other things. It shows that I am pregnant. Since I wasn't pregnant at the time of the accident that means I am only about three weeks along. We should probably wait until I am through the first trimester before telling everyone, though obviously Jane already knows. My guess is that she will blab this to Jim."

"You seem troubled, Daria," Tom said with a very serious tone.

"You know I don't like surprises, unless I cook them up myself," she said giving Tom her half-smile. "I have been expecting everything to go back the way it was before the accident. Now it won't and I do not know what is ahead. What kind of mother will I be? I have my career. I have my interests. I have you. I don't want to be like my mother – so absorbed by her work that she neglected us. I can't imagine neglecting you or our child. I will admit only to you and Jane that I am scared."

"It is a big change, sweet love of mine. We will work together to build our family. You will not neglect our children and I will not neglect you or them. You will not be like your mother and I will not be like my father or yours. We will plan. We will build. We will love. Don't be afraid. Look for the people around you to support you. I love you more than anything. I am here for you. Even if Jane is not physically here she is never more than a phone call away. Your sister can tell you all about pregnancy and she will be moving here soon. I will bet that even Monique would be more than happy to help you any way she can. Also, your mother has had a couple of kids. She knows something about pregnancy as well. You have new and experienced mothers around you. Others like Father Tim would be happy to help you as well. This is a joy not a burden. At the risk of sounding like Father Tim this is something which will enlarge our circle of love. It will not take away anything! Now we just need to be sure you have the best obstetrician around."

"Dr. Prasad arranged an appointment for me," Daria said. "Dr. Lundt is new in town. She took over Dr. Weaver's practice. He is the one my mom went to for years before he retired. Dr. Prasad said that she has already got the attention of the other doctors in this town. She graduated from Harvard Medical School and the rest of her resume is just as impressive. I will see her in two weeks. Now the only problem is that I have to stay away from caffeine and alcohol!"

"That might cramp your style at the club!" Tom said with feigned shock. All three of the friends laughed. Then Tom went on, "I have to get back to the office, but I will leave right at five this evening." Turning to Jane he said, "Why don't you and Jim come over? We can have a little clandestine celebration."

"We will be there," Jane said.

Tom left and Daria looked over at Jane and said, "OK. Give me back my keys Lane. We need to go over to the university and take care of this paperwork. Then we have to figure out what to make for this 'clandestine celebration' my husband is talking about."

Jane and Daria finished their coffees and left the coffee shop. They ran the needed errands with Daria behind the wheel. She dropped Jane off at Casa Lane and headed home to get things started for the evening.


	8. Daria Starts Something Good

**7\. Daria Starts Something Good**

**Late Tuesday Morning**

Daria walked into the classroom – her classroom – and looked at all of her freshmen. One of the students in the front row even said that it was good to have her back. She responded that it was good to be back. She walked over to the digital podium and logged onto the computer. From the network she loaded a slide presentation, turned on the projector, picked up the remote control and then stepped from behind the podium to face the class.

"Good morning everyone," Daria began in her slightly loud lecture voice.

The room became quiet immediately. The novelty of having their professor back was enough that it was indeed quiet. The third of the students who usually had their noses buried in their phones even looked up and seemed ready to pay attention. This was not a moment to be wasted.

"I can't tell you how good it is to be back in this classroom," Daria stated. "I have been through many experiences over the past six weeks. Let me start by asking what anyone knows about why I was away. Who would like to take a stab at it?"

One pimply faced young man raised his hand. Daria called on him and he responded, "Weren't you away on travel?"

"No," Daria replied. She was purposely avoiding calling on 'Margie the mortician' in the middle of the room.

A girl with pink tinged hair raised her hand. Daria called on her and she said, "My mom asked me if the lady in an accident a few weeks back was one of my professors. I didn't know. I thought she said the lady died, so it couldn't be you."

"I was in an accident, but as you can see I am not dead," Daria deadpanned.

Another kid raised his hand and said, without being called on, "I know there was a bad accident six weeks ago and there was a video on the website of one of the TV channels. Somebody died. I guessed it wasn't you, since no one here said that a professor had died."

Daria advanced the slide show by one slide. It showed a still image of the accident. She told the students, "This was my crash. I was driving to campus after dropping my husband at work. A guy in an old pickup truck ran through a stop sign and broadsided me." She advanced to the next slide which showed blood on the curb. "He was drunk, high, and not wearing a seatbelt. His head hit the windshield. He was ejected from the truck. His head hit the curb and he died." She clicked on the link and a video from one of the television stations ran. It was their report of the accident.

When the video was over she advanced to the next slide. It showed her in her hospital bed in the metal neck brace. The scrapes and bruises on her face were very clearly visible, as well as her swollen nose and black eyes. She said to the students, "Here I am after being rescued with the Jaws of Life and treated by the trauma team." Daria could hear some students in the class going 'eew' or 'ick.'

The next slide showed Daria in her wheelchair with her big cast and forearm cast clearly visible. The following slide showed her in the power chair. "Now Margie, would you tell the class about our meeting each other." Margie proceeded to do just that.

When Margie was done Daria went on with her lecture, "I spent three weeks with my parents. My husband slept on a futon in the dining room they had converted into a bedroom for me. Only after I had a walking cast and could go up and down stairs was I allowed to go home." She advanced the slide and showed a short video taken on her phone. It clearly showed her having difficulty going up and down the stairs in her townhouse. It also showed her hobbling around their living room.

When it was over Daria said, "Today I stand before you healed, at least physically. I still have no memory of the accident. I still sometimes need to take something for pain in my leg or back. Now I want you each take out a sheet of paper. Put your name on it and then make a table with about 10 rows and 2 columns. Label the first column 'My Emotions' and the second column 'Her Emotions.' Then write down in the first column a list of emotions you felt while I described and showed the results of my crash. In the second column write down what you think my emotions might have been during my state in each slide. You have five minutes. When you are done take a picture of your paper and post it in the discussion section for our class on the learning management system."

The students worked on their lists for the five minutes. For the two students who did not have phones with them Daria used her phone and posted the images. Then she asked several students to share their lists. When all were complete she went on with the lecture, "The reason I had you do this is that it illustrates how images and descriptions can elicit emotions from people. You have in front of you the core of literature – eliciting an emotional response from the reader. The emotion may be interest or revulsion, empathy or sympathy, love or hate, or any one of a myriad of emotions we feel as human beings. Your assignment for next week is to write about a crash. It doesn't have to be my crash, but I will post this slideshow on the course site so that you can refer to it. You can write poetry, an essay, or a short story. In any event it must be between 1,000 and 6,000 words. You must try to elicit the emotions you wrote under the 'Her Emotions' column from the reader. Use the skills you have learned in this class. If you need reference material, then look at the bibliography I have posted. This assignment is also on the site. Since it is not on the syllabus it will replace the next exam." Just as she said this, the clock showed that the class period was up and students started reaching for their backpacks.

Daria added, "My office hours resume tomorrow. We are done here." With that she walked out of the classroom and headed for the elevator.

Daria walked into her office and sat down in her desk chair. Her computer was still running from earlier in the morning. She stared at the screen. Now Daria had her first class behind her. It felt good to be back in action. Daria took a few moments to reflect. The students in her first class had seemed genuinely glad to see her again. That made Daria happy. Things were changing in her life. She had overcome the adversity of the accident and returned to her position as a professor.

She made a mental note to ask around about a good chiropractor. Her back and neck were still having some problems. It was probably best to deal with her back and neck sooner rather than later. Who knew what effects pregnancy would have on them?

She had to admit to herself that she had some anxiety about being pregnant and starting a family. Over the years she had read so many books that included pregnancy, childbirth, and raising children. It was not like she hadn't been exposed to both the good and the bad. She could reason what was ahead and plan for it. She had Tom, her friends, and even her relatives to support her. She was not alone and she was loved. She decided that when it came time to start telling everyone about her pregnancy her first call would be to Aunt Amy.

Now back to reality. Daria needed to get ready for her next class in two hours. With so much time away there were several things she wanted to do before class.


End file.
